L'Ombre de la Marque
by Suserell
Summary: Charlie Lemon n'avait jamais été une enfant difficile. Elle avait toujours obéi aux ordres et ceci depuis seize ans. Mais même à Poudlard, les choses sont vouées à changer. Au dehors des murs de l'école, une menace gronde, attendant de pouvoir s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de ses murs. Charlie le sent. Les Maraudeurs aussi. Evans aussi.
1. Prologue

**_Salut à tous !_**

 ** _Voici une nouvelle histoire sortie tout droit de mon cerveau malade ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu notre première fiction à quatre mains, Un blaireau, un aigle et deux crétins (sinon, allez y faire un tour si vous le souhaitez ! ), sachez que celle-ci n'a pas été écrite avec Susan. Bien sûr, cette dernière à joué le rôle de correctrice, m'a donné des idées et a participé à la création de ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui mais l'histoire a été écrite par mes deux mains seulement. Si vous voulez lui donner un coup d'essai quand même, c'est juste en dessous ! ;) _**

**_Ce qui m'amène à mon deuxième avertissement ! CETTE FICTION TRAITE DE SUJETS ASSEZ SOMBRES ! Alors si vous préférez lire une fiction avec de l'humour (lisez donc Un blaireau, un aigle et deux crétins ! ), si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fictions, ou si vous avez moins de douze ans, je vous conseille d'allez voir ailleurs. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que je la change de rating à un moment pour M. Vous êtes donc prévenus, pour ceux et celles qui aimait l'univers léger de la précédente histoire, ce ne sera pas le cas ici ! _**

**_Voilà, ceci étant dit, c'est une idée qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur puisque ça fait un peu plus de trois ans que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête. Je la publie enfin, après l'avoir écrite, corrigée et réécrite ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas fini de la rédiger mais j'ai un peu plus de dix chapitres d'avance. Je publierais d'ailleurs une fois toute les deux semaines afin de me laisser le temps de garder un peu d'avance mais aussi de pouvoir continuer de travailler sur d'autres projets (comme Un blaireau, un aigle et deux crétins). _**

**_Là-dessus, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir l'histoire par vous-même. Ce n'est qu'un prologue donc il n'est pas très long mais le premier chapitre ne tardera pas trop, promis ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je prends en considération toutes les remarques et/ou critiques dès lors qu'elles sont formulées avec calme et politesse :)_**

* * *

Prologue

Se poser des questions est une des particularités qui distingue les êtres humains des animaux. Qu'allons-nous manger ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? Est-ce normal de ressentir tel sentiment à tel moment ? Notre vie entière est une succession sans fin de questions. Mais celle qui revient sans cesse, ritournelle continue de notre petite existence, de manière mécanique que c'en est devenu inconscient, c'est celle à laquelle on ne pourra jamais répondre. Que se passe-t-il après ? Une fois qu'on est mort.

Le manque de réponses vient autant du manque de témoignages que de la complexité de cette interrogation. Tant de questions sous-entendues en six petits mots. Comment est-ce après ? Douloureux ou juste vide ? Que laissons-nous dernière nous ? Une trace ou alors juste un sentiment de manque que rien ne comble ? Sommes-nous pleurés, détestés, maudits ?

Charlie s'était posé ces questions des centaines de fois au cours des derniers mois. Sa frustration n'avait eu d'égale que son incapacité à trouver des réponses satisfaisantes, ce que sa nature de Serdaigle avait toujours du mal à assimiler.

Mais en ce moment même, alors qu'elle regardait le cercueil s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la Terre et se faire recouvrir, une certitude la traversait. Car si pour la majorité, les gens s'efforçaient de fuir la mort et la peine qui la suivait partout, il existait une petite minorité qui revendiquait sa fascination pour cette dernière. Cette minorité cherchait par tout les moyens à l'apprivoiser, à faire d'elle une amie, tendant la main vers ses bras décharnés et desséchés, aspirant à tout connaître de ses secrets. Ces gens-là se réjouissaient des pleurs et des cris de souffrances accompagnant la mort, se cachant derrière un masque de normalité et de respectabilité. Ce n'était qu'une mascarade à laquelle il ne fallait surtout pas croire, danse mortelle destinée à vous faire prisonnier dans la toile du mensonge et du danger. Ils vous tournaient autour, vautours funestes annonciateurs de mort, jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez, épuisés.

Le problème, c'était que lorsque vous preniez conscience du piège, de la toile tissée autour de vous et qui vous maintenait au sol, quand vous saisissiez que le masque derrière lequel ils se cachaient n'était qu'une diversion argentée, il était généralement trop tard. Vous aviez beau vous dépatouiller, vous débattre, vous aviez le couteau sous la gorge.

Et ce couteau, Charlie venait juste de le sentir se poser sur la sienne...

* * *

 _ **J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**_

 _ **E.D**_


	2. Une histoire de karma

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'avais dit que le chapitre un ne tarderait pas et j'ai tenu parole ! Ceci est un premier chapitre introductif pas très long et en somme qui sert plus à mettre les personnages en lumière mais je vous promets que les choses seront bien plus intéressantes par la suite !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Une histoire de karma

 _ **Quelques mois plus tôt...**_

Charlie Lemon n'avait jamais été une enfant difficile. Elle avait toujours accepté docilement les ordres, se pliant à la volonté des adultes qui l'entouraient, obéissant sagement. Elle n'avait jamais piqué de grosses crises, résultat d'un caractère belliqueux ou sanglant. Au contraire, Charlie fuyait les ennuis, préférant la réflexion à l'action. Pourtant, en cette matinée d'octobre, Charlie Lemon avait atteint un point de frustration extrême qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais pensé atteindre un jour.

Son chat avait disparu mais là n'était pas vraiment le problème. Son chat disparaissait tout le temps. Il s'agissait juste de la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, déjà bien trop rempli à son goût.

La vérité tenait en un seul mot : les Serpentards. Charlie ne leur avait jamais rien fait, mis à part peut-être exister mais pour eux, cela semblait être une raison nécessaire pour faire d'elle l'une de leurs trop nombreuses victimes. Il faut dire qu'elle réunissait tous les critères : petite pour ses seize ans, Serdaigle – ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait ni le courage des Gryffondors pour leur tenir tête et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, ni la meute de Poufsouffle unis derrière elle pour la protéger – et enfin non des moindres, elle était Née-Moldue.

Du moins, son père était un Né-Moldu. Pour sa mère, il était un peu plus dur de l'affirmer, étant donné que cette dernière était morte deux ans après sa naissance. Elle ne savait pas grand chose à son sujet mis à part la certitude que cette dernière ne venait ni d'une famille Née-Moldue, ni Sang-Mêlée. Charlie était donc une Sang-Mêlée en théorie, née d'un papa Né-Moldu et d'une maman Sang-Pur mais pour les Serpentards, cette subtilité semblait trop compliquée à assimiler.

Ils aimaient bien se moquer d'elle, les Serpentards. Ils faisaient des jeux de mots débiles avec son nom de famille, sur sa carrure, ses origines. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient particulièrement surpassés. Ils avaient réussi à lui arracher son sac de cours, jetant un peu partout dans le château ses notes. Charlie avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à courir après Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, afin qu'il lui rende sa dissertation de Potions et à convaincre Mimi Geignarde que ses cours de Sortilèges n'étaient pas des mouchoirs.

Voilà pourquoi, alors que Charlie marchait vers la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, son énervement était à son paroxysme. Si son karma n'avait pas été aussi mauvais, et si elle avait eu la force, elle serait sûrement repartie à la recherche de son chat. Mais l'envie n'y était pas, ce soir. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de se laisser tomber sur son lit, de s'enrouler dans sa couette et de s'endormir très vite, de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de parler avec ses congénères de dortoir. Pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, attention ! Mais Charlie avait toujours été une solitaire, préférant la compagnie des livres à celle des êtres humains. Elle n'était pas non plus détestable au point d'être tout le temps seule, à vrai dire, elle entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec presque tout le monde, exception faite des Serpentards. Elle était juste incapable de donner un seul nom quand on lui demandait si elle avait des amis. Elle avait des camarades, des connaissances, point.

Elle avait toujours été réservée. Parler en public, sortir de son petit monde, cela l'avait toujours terrorisée. Les moqueries à répétitions des Serpentards ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidée à prendre confiance en elle, et petit à petit, intérioriser était devenu une devise. Elle intériorisait beaucoup, trop peut-être. Parfois, l'envie lui venait de craquer, de crier un bon coup et de pleurer. Ce soir, plus que jamais. Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Elle se retenait, ravalant la bouffée de tristesse qui l'envahissait et faisant d'elle une personne un peu plus résignée chaque jour.

Résignée était sûrement le mot qui définissait le mieux Charlie. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de croire qu'elle pourrait faire changer les choses. Elle se défendait pourtant, se mettait en colère, criait mais les choses étaient ainsi et quoi qu'elle dise, cela ne changeait rien. Ou pas grand chose. Bien sûr, elle continuait de rouspéter contre les Serpentards, mais plus par dignité que par réelle conviction. De toute manière, s'ils avaient voulu arrêter, ils l'auraient déjà fait, non ?

En arrivant près de la porte menant à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, elle eut la surprise de constater que quelqu'un l'y attendait.

\- Evans, salua-t-elle la rousse.

Lily Evans était dans la même année qu'elle, Préfète également bien qu'à Gryffondor. Elle avait une splendide crinière rousse et de jolis yeux verts en amande. C'était l'une des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion et bien que Charlie eût en horreur ses crises de nerfs publiques – qui arrivaient très souvent quand Potter était dans le coin – elle appréciait sincèrement la jeune fille même si entre elles, les relations se limitaient à quelques échanges de banalités.

\- Lemon, je voulais savoir si tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

\- Euh...non.

Elle le sentait mal. Elle s'était levée du mauvais pied ce matin et la journée n'était pas encore finie pour elle.

\- Parce que j'ai promis à Marie McDonald de l'aider en Métamorphoses et le contrôle est dans deux jours, continua Evans visiblement mal-à-l'aise avec la situation. Alors, je me demandais si tu pourrais me remplacer pour ma ronde de ce soir...

La phrase resta en suspens dans l'air plusieurs secondes avant que Charlie n'en comprenne pleinement le sens.

\- Oh... lâcha-t-elle enfin.

\- C'est oui ? demanda la Gryffondor, inquiète.

\- Oui... oui, je le ferai, hocha la Serdaigle en lui adressant un petit sourire forcé.

Evans dut en prendre conscience car elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te revaudrai ça. Lupin t'attendra dans le Hall à 20h30. Merci, Lemon.

La Gryffondor la salua avant de partir, laissant Charlie seule. La jeune fille soupira un grand coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, le karma !

.

À 20h25, Charlie descendit dans le Hall. Lupin l'attendait déjà, adossé à un pilier. C'était l'autre Préfet des Gryffondors. Les cheveux châtains, il soignait son allure et ceci malgré des pulls élimés aux coudes. Il avait une silhouette élancée plutôt athlétique, assez trompeuse quand on savait qu'une fois par mois au moins, il était admis à l'infirmerie en raison de graves problèmes de santé. Il avait par ailleurs, un surprenant regard doré. En la voyant arriver, il lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour la saluer.

Ils commencèrent leur ronde dans le silence, remontant les étages un à un sans jamais croiser personne. Charlie commença à observer son camarade, plus pour s'occuper que par réel intérêt. Sentant sûrement son regard sur lui, Lupin commença à gigoter, gêné.

\- Alors... hm.. j'ai entendu dire que les Serpentards n'ont pas vraiment été sympas avec toi aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il soudain en se tournant vers elle.

La phrase surpris Charlie qui pour le coup, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que rougir.

\- Rien de grave, vraiment, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Tu es certaine ? Parce que je sais comment ils peuvent être, tous en groupe, ça peut être impressionnant...

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, tu es leur victime favorite, railla la jeune fille.

Elle se stoppa dans sa marche, surprise elle-même parce qu'elle venait de dire et le ton employé.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable... c'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu te faire embêter par eux... en fait, c'est même plutôt l'inverse.

\- C'est bon, balaya Lupin d'un geste de la main, je comprends. En fait, je voulais juste te dire que s'ils recommençaient, tu pouvais toujours me le dire. Je pourrais t'aider.

\- Toi ?!

Lupin acquiesça et devant l'air incrédule de la jeune fille leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ne le prends pas mal Lupin mais... les Serpentards sont cinq. Toi, tu es... toi et moi, je ne te serais d'aucune utilité en cas d'affrontements physiques... non pas que je remette en cause tes capacités physiques...je ne le fais pas, mais sans être faible... tu n'es pas vraiment la personne la plus en forme de toute l'école !

Cette fois-ci, Lupin éclata de rire permettant ainsi à Charlie de respirer de nouveau, chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis qu'elle avait terminé sa tirade. C'était le problème quand on passait plus de temps avec les livres qu'avec les gens. On oubliait comment s'adresser à eux, mettre les formes, être civile.

\- Je pensais à moi et mes amis, avoua Lupin quand il se fut calmé. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Oh... oui, bien sûr, lâcha la jeune fille en se sentant soudainement très bête.

Lupin faisait partie d'un quatuor de Gryffondors qui s'étaient surnommés eux-même les Maraudeurs. Les quatre étaient inséparables et il était rare de ne pas les voir ensemble. Menés par James Potter, le leader de la bande, et son meilleur ami Sirius Black, ils s'étaient forgés une solide réputation de fauteurs de troubles et briseurs de règlements, faisant des blagues dont les Serpentards étaient la plupart du temps les victimes. Charlie n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec eux, les trouvant trop bruyants et extravertis à son goût et ne supportant pas vraiment le groupe de filles qui avait tendance à les suivre un peu partout et glousser bêtement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Lupin si les groupies étaient comprises dans le lot car elle n'y tenait pas vraiment quand un éclat crème sur le rebord d'une fenêtre la stoppa brutalement.

\- Fantôme !

\- Fantôme ?! s'étonna Lupin pendant qu'elle se précipitait vers son chat.

L'animal était nonchalamment allongé, la regardant d'un air supérieur de son magnifique regard ambré. Charlie le prit dans ses bras, le chat se laissant faire sans émettre la moindre protestation.

\- J'ai passé ma journée à me demander où il pouvait être, soupira le jeune fille. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrête pas de disparaître depuis que je lui ai donné ce nom. Ça doit être le karma...

En y repensant, c'était stupide de nommer son chat Fantôme mais sur le moment, cela lui avait paru approprié. Son animal de compagnie ne miaulait jamais, le silence semblant être la seule règle qu'il respectait. Il ne ronronnait pas non plus. Au début, Charlie s'était inquiétée, se demandant si son chat était normal, s'il était malade ou pire s'il ne l'aimait pas.

\- Tu sais quoi ?! intervint Lupin qui observait la scène d'un air amusé. Tu n'as qu'à le ramener dans ton dortoir, je terminerai la ronde tout seul.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. C'était déjà très gentil de ta part d'accepter de remplacer Lily au pied levé.

Charlie dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter au cou. C'était le seul point positif de cette journée mais cela avait suffit à lui redonner un tantinet d'espoir. Peut-être que finalement, le karma n'en avait pas complètement après elle !

.

Le lendemain, Charlie se leva d'un pas de conquérant. Du moins, c'est ce dont elle essaya de se convaincre jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'heure sur son réveil et qu'elle remarque qu'elle avait traîné au moins trente minutes de plus au lit que prévu. Apparemment, le karma n'en avait pas fini avec elle ! Elle attrapa ses cours et se précipita vers la Grand Salle en espérant qu'il reste du bacon pour elle. Malheureusement, le problème avec les malédictions, c'est que quand elles vous tiennent, elles ne vous lâchent plus ! Charlie avait toujours eu des problèmes avec ses pieds. La maladresse s'était inscrite dans ses gènes à l'âge de ses premiers pas et depuis ne l'avait plus quittée. Il aurait été étonnant, qu'aujourd'hui, avec la poisse qu'elle traînait depuis hier, elle ne se prenne pas les pieds dans les marches d'un escalier. Se faisant la remarque que si elle arrivait à ne pas se casser une jambe d'ici ce soir, elle aurait gagné sa journée, Charlie se releva avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

\- On était tellement pressée qu'on n'a pas vu la marche mon petit citron ?

La voix la fit se figer sur place au même moment que résonnaient les rires gras de ses persécuteurs. Elle se força à respirer et plaqua un sourire factice sur son visage.

\- Rosier, le salua-t-elle dans ce qu'elle espérait une voix froide et assurée.

Derrière lui se trouvait sa bande habituelle. Wilkes, Mulciber, Avery et un peu en retrait Rogue. Charlie avait toujours été lucide sur la dangerosité de ces personnes. Elle ne s'était pas non plus bernée d'illusions quand au fait que, dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion, ils chercheraient à lui nuire. Elle avait juste bêtement espéré que ce jour arrive le plus tard possible.

\- Charlie, ça va ?

Le soulagement de la jeune fille dut se lire sur son visage alors qu'elle se tournait vers le – pardon, les nouveaux venus. Lupin et accessoirement ses trois amis Maraudeurs, Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Si le dernier était rondouillard et petit d'aspect avec des yeux larmoyants, les deux autres en tant que joueurs de Quidditch de leur maison avaient des carrures plus athlétiques. Potter et Black, tout les deux bruns, étaient musclés ce qui pouvait toujours s'avérer utile en cas d'affrontement. Non pas que Charlie s'en soucie, elle comptait partir en courant à la première occasion.

\- Oui, oui, Rosier m'aidait juste à ramasser mes livres, lâcha-t-elle en se tournant vers Lupin. Pas vrai ?

\- Évidemment.

Le ton surfait de ce dernier ne trompa personne. Il était évident que lui et ses petits amis ne tenteraient rien aujourd'hui mais que ce n'était que partie remise. Sur un dernier signe de tête à l'adresse de Charlie, Rosier fit signe à sa bande de se retirer. Restée seule en compagnie des quatre garçons de Gryffondor, Charlie trouva un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures.

\- Soit t'es complètement stupide et dans ce cas je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à Serdaigle, sois tu es très courageuse et alors tu devrais être à Gryffondor, mais en tout cas le Choixpeau a dû se tromper lors de ta Répartition, commença Potter.

\- Pardon ?! fit Charlie en relevant la tête, confirmant au passage la première hypothèse de son interlocuteur.

Black dut se faire la même remarque car il ricana d'un petit air méprisant.

\- Je pencherais pour la première supposition.

\- Sirius, le reprit Lupin. Comment tu te sens Charlie ?

Si elle fut surprise que Remus l'appelle par son prénom, elle n'en montra rien et ravie de détourner la conversation sur un sujet autre que sa prétendue stupidité, enchaîna d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien, je suppose. J'imagine que je vous dois une fière chandelle d'être passés pile au bon moment dans ce couloir...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant un bref instant mais se dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, après tout.

\- Merci... Remus.

Ce dernier lui adressa son plus beau sourire tandis que Black reniflait d'un air de profond ennui.

\- Je... Je devrais y aller, marmonna-t-elle pour cacher son embarras face à ce genre de comportement. J'ai cours et j'aimerais bien avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac avant de commencer la journée...

\- C'est ça va-t'en !

Charlie, qui avait déjà commencé à tourner les talons, interrompit son geste à l'entente des paroles. Bizarrement ces quelques mots chuchotés de manière absolument pas discrète lui faisaient bien plus mal que toutes les moqueries réunies des Serpentards au cours des dernières années. Black ne la connaissait pas, ils n'avaient jamais échangé ne serait-ce qu'une parole avant aujourd'hui. De quel droit se permettait-il de la traiter de la sorte ? Soudain la frustration accumulée des derniers jours s'amassa dans sa petite tête. Elle en avait marre !

\- Pour qui tu te prends Black ? Tu te crois mieux que tout ces Serpentards, que t'es différent d'eux ? Redescends ! Tu vaux pas mieux ! Eux au moins ils connaissent le nom de leurs camarades de promotion ! Tu veux que je te dise : tu fais pitié ! Tu crois que parce que t'es super populaire, que tu as plein d'amis et d'admiratrices, que parce que tu as des cheveux noirs qui bouclent tout bien comme il faut avec ton air négligé, tu peux te permettre de faire ce que tu veux ? T'es pas sur un piédestal ! Les gens sont pas là pour exaucer tes désirs alors leur adresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu de considération me paraît être un minimum !

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et prit conscience du visage figé du jeune homme. Sa mâchoire semblait tellement contractée qu'il lui semblait entendre ses dents grincer de protestation. Black fit quelques pas dans sa direction et Charlie ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà son moment d'emportement. Ce type avait bien trop d'orgueil et de rancune pour ne pas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Il se stoppa à deux pas d'elle, la fixant de haut-en-bas avant de déclarer d'une voix si froide qu'elle en donna des frissons à Charlie :

\- C'est bon, t'as fini Lemon ?

Charlie hocha la tête, le remord se mélangeant au sentiment de honte, et soudain s'enterrer sous terre et passer le reste de sa vie cachée lui parut être une très bonne alternative. Elle fit alors la chose la plus sensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Black.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début et à très vite ! En attendant, vous pouvez toujours laisser un petit mot ! ;)**_

 _ **E.D**_


	3. Représailles

Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je suis hyper crevée donc je ne ferai pas de long discours sur ma vie ô combien pas passionnante mais sachez juste que je publierai le samedi soir car c'est le jour où j'ai le plus le temps de le faire.

Sinon, le chat de ma voisine a eu des chatons et oh mon dieu ! J'avais oublié à quel point c'est mignon ces petites crottes ! Bref, j'ai passé mon après-midi à les contempler...

Bonne lecture ! :)

Ah oui ! Petit avertissement ! Violence dans ce chapitre... Voilà.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Représailles

S'il était une qualité que Charlie ne possédait pas et assumait pleinement, c'était le courage. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Choixpeau l'avait répartie à Serdaigle et non Gryffondor. Son cerveau avait la fâcheuse tendance à assimiler le mot courage avec stupidité. Or la stupidité ne faisait pas partie de ses codes. Elle n'était certes, pas la plus brillante des élèves de sa promotion, Evans, Rogue ou encore Potter et Black la devançaient chacun à leur manière. Evans parce qu'elle était tout simplement douée et intelligente, Rogue parce qu'il était surdoué, quant à Potter et Black c'était un mystère mais ils parvenaient tout les deux à aligner des notes plus que respectables sans jamais ouvrir un seul livre. Néanmoins, Charlie avait toujours réussi à se maintenir dans la tête de liste, travaillant avec sérieux chacune de ses matières. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être lâche. Non pas qu'être lâche signifie pour elle faire preuve d'intelligence, mais disons que cela démontrait un certain instinct de survie qui selon elle, faisait cruellement défaut aux Gryffondors. Ça et le sens de la modestie...

Elle s'acharnait donc depuis son coup d'éclat de la vieille face aux Maraudeurs, avec le plus grand soin et non sans succès, à éviter tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Gryffondor et plus spécifiquement à Black. Elle avait sauté les repas dans la Grand Salle, se contentant de quelques gâteaux et d'une pomme et faisait des détours à chaque fois qu'entraient dans son champ de vision les couleurs rouge et or.

Alors qu'elle grignotait sa pomme devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tout en relisant ses notes, elle prit conscience d'un regard posé sur elle. Relevant la tête, elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lupin. Non pas qu'elle soit ravie de le voir mais sa présence ne la dérangeait pas. Il était, dans son groupe d'amis, le seul à posséder un cerveau ou du moins à savoir s'en servir convenablement, selon elle et ce qu'elle avait pu constater.

\- Salut, marmonna-t-elle ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Lupin lui adressa un petit sourire et vint prendre place à côté d'elle, s'asseyant par terre.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien après hier, se justifia le préfet. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius... Je veux dire, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu t'es emportée face à lui, Sirius n'avait pas à se comporter de la sorte vis-à-vis de toi mais...

\- Un jour, mon père m'a dit que quand quelqu'un disait mais dans une phrase, tout ce qu'il y avait avant ne comptait pas, le coupa doucement la jeune femme.

Le sourire de Lupin se teinta d'un voile de tristesse alors qu'il continuait.

\- Mais, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement contre Sirius que tu en avais, je me trompe ?

Soupirant, Charlie croqua dans sa pomme, histoire de se donner une contenance et surtout de se donner le temps de trouver une réponse.

\- T'es vraiment intelligent Lupin, tu sais. Enfin je veux dire par rapport à tes copains. En tout cas t'es perspicace... consentit-elle à lâcher au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me dire pourquoi tu étais en colère, comprit celui-ci.

\- Vraiment très perspicace.

\- Pourquoi ?

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune raison sensée à lui donner. Lupin était gentil, sincère et semblait être digne de confiance. Par ailleurs, il faisait preuve à son égard d'une forme de bienveillance qui lui était inconnue et inexpliquée mais qu'elle trouvait fort agréable. Le seul point négatif résidait dans ses fréquentations mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en tenir rigueur. On ne choisissait pas ses amis, quand on en avait, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

\- On n'est même pas amis, souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse et elle fut surprise de constater que le Gryffondor l'avait entendue.

\- Non, admit-il, mais on peut le devenir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

\- Je sais pas, fit-elle songeuse, tu es toujours avec les Maraudeurs et eux, ils sont toujours avec les ennuis...

Lupin pouffa et hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais, il y a certaines formes de problèmes qui sont assez excitants et drôles, qui pimentent ta vie et te font l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

\- Définitivement pas les miens alors, railla-t-elle.

\- Tu as des problèmes ?

\- Non, non... pas vraiment. C'est juste... une relation père-fille habituelle.

À dire vrai, oui, elle avait des soucis avec son père mais rien qui nécessiterait qu'elle s'allonge sur un divan, confiant ses doutes et incertitudes au premier inconnu qui passerait. C'était un peu trop personnel pour elle et il lui paraissait déjà suffisant de se trouver assise à moins de deux mètres d'une autre personne.

\- Pourquoi tu es ami avec eux ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet. Avec les Maraudeurs, je veux dire.

\- Je suppose que c'est parce que malgré tous mes problèmes de santé, quand je suis avec eux, j'ai la sensation d'être une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Ils m'acceptent comme je suis et pour cela, je leur en suis reconnaissant.

\- Ouah, dis comme ça, on pourrait presque penser que tu parles de personnes tout à fait matures.

Lupin éclata de rire et Charlie sentit, en le regardant rigoler, les coins de sa bouche remonter doucement vers le haut. C'était agréable, de partager des moments avec quelqu'un, de ne plus être seule. Elle pouvait définitivement s'y habituer.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de parler ensemble, Lupin se renseignant sur Fantôme, son chat, le reste de la classe arriva, ainsi que le professeur, sonnant le début du cours et la fin de leur conversation.

Presqu'à regret, Charlie se dirigea vers sa place.

.

Le cours suivant avait lieu dans les cachots. Il s'agissait des Potions, avec le Professeur Slughorn, un homme qui ressemblait à un morse avec un sourire d'auto-satisfaction perpétuelle sur le visage. Charlie se plaça à sa place habituelle, commençant à sortir ses affaires dans l'attitude studieuse qui la caractérisait.

\- Bien, bien, bien, annonça le maître des Potions en entrant dans sa classe avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous amuser. Je vais vous répartir par groupes de deux, groupes équilibrés bien sûr, et vous devrez essayer de me préparer la potion de Felix Felicis. Les deux qui auront réalisé la meilleure potion auront le droit à une récompense ! Alors voyons voir, Lemon et...Rosier.

Charlie parvint à retenir son cri de désespoir juste avant qu'il ne franchisse ses lèvres. Lupin se tourna vers elle d'un air inquiet mais elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. De son humble avis, il tenait plus de la grimace. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la paillasse de Rosier, d'un pas qui lui semblait étrangement similaire à celui d'un condamné marchant vers son échafaud. Une fois à sa place, elle se décida pour une technique qui avait fait ses preuves de nombreuses fois, à savoir ignorer son voisin.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui avait visiblement dans l'optique de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille, avant d'être interrompus par les Maraudeurs.

\- Alors Lemon, on n'est pas contente d'être avec moi ?

Charlie lui adressa un sourire contrit avant de sortir ses affaires de son sac. Elle pouvait deviner Lupin faire de même dans son dos, sans pour autant qu'il la lâche du regard.

\- Ton ami n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, commenta Rosier qui lui aussi, avait remarqué le regard doré du Gryffondor posé sur eux.

\- C'est pas mon ami, lâcha Charlie.

En disant ses mots, elle prit soudain conscience du ton qu'elle avait employé. Empli de regret. Parce qu'elle aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas, qu'elle ait des amis et que Lupin en fasse partie. Espérant que son tortionnaire n'ait pas remarqué son malaise, elle commença à couper les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, focalisant toute son attention sur sa tâche. Malheureusement, Rosier se plaça de manière à pouvoir l'observer, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse le sortir de son champ de vision. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin malsain qui la terrifiait et lui faisait envisager le pire, alors qu'il croisait d'un air détendu ses jambes.

\- C'est drôle quand on y pense, répondit celui-ci son sourire s'agrandissant, comme nous, pauvres mortels, sommes condamnés à reproduire les erreurs de nos parents.

Ses paroles semblèrent avoir l'effet escompté sur elle car il afficha un air satisfait en notant qu'elle avait interrompu son geste.

\- Développe un peu Rosier parce que là, je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir.

\- Qui aurait cru que les Serdaigles seraient aussi longs à la détente ? Je vais le faire mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, ironisa le Serpentard.

\- Tu as toute mon attention, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

\- Et bien, tu vois j'ai l'impression que tout comme ta mère, tu choisis le mauvais camp Lemon, continua ce dernier sans se formaliser de la réplique sarcastique de sa camarade.

\- Le mauvais camp ?

\- Disons celui des perdants, si tu préfères.

\- Et dans ce cas, quel est le camps des « gagnants », murmura-t-elle d'un ton étrangement calme, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

\- Tu sais très bien : les Mangemorts, Tu-Sais-Qui, ça te dit quelque chose ? fit-il d'un ton léger qui ne collait pas à ses propose.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire qui lui sembla étrangement faux, un peu trop...nerveux peut-être, car la conversation prenait décidément une tournure qu'elle n'aimait pas trop.

\- Ne me dis pas, que toi Rosier, tu envisages sérieusement de te joindre à ces gens ? demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle risquait fort de faire dégénérer la conversation par cette simple question.

\- Ces gens, comme tu dis, servent la cause des sorciers, s'énerva en effet Rosier, et tu devrais être fière que je te propose d'en faire partie ! Tu pourrais réparer les fautes de ta mère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'accueillerait à bras ouverts !

\- Permets-moi d'en douter ! Et ne parle pas de ma mère, tu ne la connaissais pas !

\- Mais voyons Lemon, reprit Rosier d'un ton dangereusement doucereux, tout le monde connaît ta mère, la fameuse Catelyn Fawley, qui a abandonné sa famille pour l'amour d'un stupide Sang-de-Bourbe...

\- TAIS-TOI !

C'est à ce moment que Charlie prit conscience de ses mains qui tremblaient et des regards tournés vers elle. L'incompréhension et le choc se lisaient sur tous les visages. Le Professeur Slughorn s'avança dans leur direction, dans une tentative pour la calmer et savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa classe sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Allons, allons... Miss Lemon calmez-vous voyons, vous tremblez ! Il semblerait que vous mettre avec Rosier ne soit pas une bonne idée ! Alors, voilà, pourquoi ne pas échanger de place avec...

\- Je vous demande pardon, le coupa cette dernière, mais je ne me sens pas bien...

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dans ce cas allez à l'infirmerie et je grefferai Rosier à un autre groupe...

\- Merci monsieur.

Elle ramassa ses affaires en vitesse et se précipita vers la sortie. Pour autant, elle ne se dirigea pas vers l'infirmerie. À quoi bon ? Elle se sentait mal mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son état de santé. Non, c'était en rapport avec sa mère. Il savait, Rosier savait le nom de sa mère et le ton qu'il avait employé laissait amplement supposer qu'il connaissait bien plus que son simple prénom. Avec amertume, elle songea qu'il en savait certainement plus qu'elle au sujet de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde.

Charlie allait avoir seize ans cette année mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait sa mère. Elle vivait dans son absence. Son père avait retiré toute photo d'elle, peu de temps après sa mort, si bien que Charlie n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il n'en parlait jamais non plus. Ce sujet était tabou. Au début, Charlie avait laissé faire. Elle avait bêtement pensé que parce qu'elle devait être le portrait craché de sa mère – ceci n'était qu'une vague supposition étant donné qu'elle ne partageait aucun trait commun avec son père – la situation n'était pas forcément évidente pour lui. Elle lui avait laissé du temps. Dix ans pour être exacte. Mais elle en était arrivée à un point où il était devenu vital pour elle de savoir. Pour se construire, connaître sa mère, savoir quel genre de femme elle avait été. Plus encore maintenant qu'elle savait que Rosier connaissait sa mère.

Montant quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. D'ici quelques semaines, elle rentrerait chez elle pour Noël et aurait tout le loisir de questionner son père. En attendant, elle allait prendre son mal en patience et surtout, éviter Rosier.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, deux certitudes l'assaillirent. La première, était qu'elle mourait de faim. La deuxième, c'est qu'à en juger par la couleur du ciel et ses camarades de dortoir qui dormaient, il était tard. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait vu juste. D'ici quelques minutes, il serait minuit. Son estomac se rappela à elle par un grognement sourd. Souhaitant éviter à tout prix de réveiller ses camarades, Charlie sortit de son lit. Elle était encore tout habillée, preuve qu'elle s'était endormie assez vite, et elle traversa la Salle Commune pour se rendre aux Cuisines.

Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée, ce faisant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait de virées nocturnes comme la plupart des élèves, et la maladresse et la discrétion n'étaient pas deux choses qu'elle maîtrisait beaucoup. Enfin, disons qu'elle ne savait pas tomber discrètement. Nerveuse, elle l'était aussi à l'idée de croiser ou Rusard ou Peeves au détour d'un couloir.

Poudlard était calme, tout endormi qu'il était. La nuit était plutôt claire, éclairée par la pleine lune qui filtrait de sa lueur blanchâtre au travers des fenêtres. Un hurlement lui parvint du parc et Charlie frissonna. Vivement qu'elle retourne au chaud dans son lit. Elle pressa imperceptiblement le pas, toujours en direction des Cuisines. Elle s'immobilisa subitement en prenant conscience d'un bruit de pas qui venait dans sa direction. Terrorisée à l'idée de se faire surprendre en pleine infraction du règlement, elle se précipita dans la cachette la plus proche qui s'avérait être un placard à balais. Elle referma la porte sur elle juste à temps, laissant une fine fente de manière à pouvoir tout de même respirer.

Elle entendit les pas s'arrêter au niveau du placard, puis une voix masculine chuchota dans un souffle :

\- Je pense que ce mur fera l'affaire, les gars, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

La voix lui parut étrangement familière mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, percevant le mouvement de plusieurs personnes, s'affairant avec application à une tâche inconnue. Mue par une soudaine curiosité, elle se pencha délicatement vers la fente. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. À l'endroit où elle s'était tenue quelques instants auparavant, se trouvaient désormais cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant son propre cri. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux alors qu'elle se rappelait des unes de la _**Gazette du Sorcier**_ , toutes assez semblables en ce moment, malheureusement. Les gros titres défilaient devant ses yeux : _**Meurtres sanglants de Moldus**_ , _**Attentats meurtriers chez les sorciers : les Nés-Moldus pris pour cibles !**_ , _**Bain de sang au Ministère**_ , _**Disparus et assassinats : toujours plus nombreux !.**_ Les articles étaient souvent accompagnés d'images représentant une tête de mort verdâtre, illuminant le ciel et recrachant un gigantesque serpent ou de silhouettes effroyablement semblables à celles dans le couloir. Mais c'était impossible ! Jamais des Mangemorts n'auraient pu entrer à Poudlard, le château était protégé n'est-ce pas ?

Charlie se força à respirer afin de se calmer. Tout allait bien, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était là. Ils allaient partir, et elle, elle allait se dépêcher de filer dans son lit et demain, elle dirait tout à Dumbledore. Dit comme ça, ça sonnait plutôt bien dans sa tête. Elle recula doucement, histoire de se cacher le plus possible et de se soustraire à la vue qui la pétrifiait de terreur. Malheureusement, son pied buta dans un seau métallique, qui tomba dans un fracas qui lui parut assourdissant. Elle s'immobilisa, guettant la réaction des individus dans le couloir. Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Sûrement un chat coincé dans le placard, le coupa la même voix que toute à l'heure.

Voix que cette fois-ci elle reconnut. Rosier, évidemment.

\- Allez venez, reprit celui-ci, faut pas traîner dans les couloirs. On sait jamais, on ne voudrait pas être surpris...

Comme pour approuver ses dires, les pas commencèrent à s'éloigner et Charlie soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes supplémentaires, histoire d'être certaine qu'aucun Serpentard – il n'y avait plus vraiment de suspens quand à l'identité des silhouettes désormais – ne soit pris d'un doute et revienne vérifier s'il s'agissait bien d'un chat dans le placard. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle entrouvrit doucement la porte du placard et sortit de sa cachette sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle hésita un instant mais sa curiosité prit de nouveau possession de son corps et elle se retourna, bien décidée à savoir ce qui avait pu être marqué sur le mur. Une nouvelle fois, la vue qui s'offrait à elle était digne d'un cauchemar. Non pas que le message écrit sur le mur soit à ce point horrible. Elle ne l'avait même pas lu même si les grosses lettres rouge écarlate et dégoulinantes lui faisaient penser à du sang. Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était Rosier, adossé au mur en face d'elle qui la fixait de son regard gris, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, jouant d'un air détendu avec sa baguette.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'était trop gros pour être un chat caché dans ce placard, commenta-t-il sarcastique, mais je n'en espérais pas tant !

Charlie ne trouva rien à lui dire. Sa voix semblait coincée dans sa gorge et si sa première idée avait été de crier très fort, elle en avait conclu que ce n'était pas forcément la plus brillante des alternatives qui s'offraient à elle, surtout avec une bande d'apprentis Mangemorts dans le coin. Instinctivement, elle recula de quelques pas, prête à s'enfuir dès qu'elle en aurait l'opportunité. Cependant, Rosier sembla lire dans ses pensées car il secoua la tête d'un air faussement contrit.

\- Tu comptais déjà partir ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner. Alors qu'on vient tout juste de commencer ?

Puis subitement, son visage se durcit.

\- Ne pense même pas à partir, siffla-t-il. Je te jure que si tu tentes quoique se soit pour t'enfuir, tu le regretteras Lemon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, de manière à ce qu'elle saisisse bien la menace sous-jacente. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, se fixant du regard, testant l'autre afin de savoir qui serait le premier à lâcher prise. Charlie sentait ses yeux la piquer mais elle se refusait à abandonner. Tout plutôt que de céder à son persécuteur. Encore une fois, elle eut la sensation que Rosier lisait dans son esprit car au moment où elle pensait ces mots, son sourire s'agrandit d'un air mauvais. Doucement, presque comme un félin, il s'approcha d'elle, pas à pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, Charlie reculait, priant intérieurement pour que le mur derrière elle se trouve le plus loin possible. Quand son dos toucha la surface dure et froide, elle se fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas dû prier suffisamment fort. Une vision s'imposa à elle à cet instant, celle de Fantôme lorsqu'il lui rapportait une souris blessée et s'amusait à jouer avec elle jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Elle se sentait vraiment souris face à Rosier. Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud effleure son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, désirant plus que tout s'extraire de ce cauchemar. Elle sentit Rosier poser sa main sur sa joue. Presque timidement, elle rouvrit les yeux, expirant profondément. Son autre main était appuyée au mur, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte mortelle. Il lui souriait, toujours de ce même sourire en coin, malsain et flippant. Elle pouvait sentir les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser au fur et à mesure que des frissons se propageaient le long de son dos.

\- Il y a tellement de potentiel en toi Lemon, si tu m'écoutais ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu comprendrais, murmura Rosier de sa voix grave tout en continuant à lui caresser la joue, ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- Je... je ne veux peut-être pas comprendre, lui répondit Charlie dans une piètre tentative de dissimuler la peur qui s'emparait de chacun de ses membres et la paralysait.

La main de Rosier délaissa sa joue pour venir jouer avec l'une de ses boucles cuivrées en même temps qu'il éclatait de rire à l'entente de sa réponse.

\- Je crois surtout que tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre Lemon, parce que tu as peur. Je me trompe ?

Devant son manque de réponse, il continua :

\- Évidemment que je ne me trompe pas. Laisse moi te dire une chose, dehors c'est la guerre, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. Tu es intelligente Lemon, j'en suis convaincu, tu ne serais pas à Serdaigle sinon, alors tu te doutes bien qu'une fois hors de Poudlard, il n'y aura plus grand chose pour te protéger. Ton père sûrement, mais il ne fera pas long feu et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des amis pour veiller sur toi... Que deviendras-tu une fois ton cher papa Sang-de-Bourbe mort ?

Pour toute réponse, Charlie balaya sa main d'un revers de paume, se dégageant de son emprise. Elle essaya de le repousser, dans ce qui ressemblait à une vaine tentative de fuite. Hélas pour elle, elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'aller bien loin. La main de Rosier se referma sur sa gorge, tenaille de fer l'empêchant de respirer. L'emprise du Serpentard était telle qu'elle se retrouva surélevée, ses pieds ne touchant désormais plus le sol. Il la secoua, cognant l'arrière de son crâne et son dos contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui mourut avant qu'il ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Réponds ! la somma-t-il en accentuant ses secousses.

Charlie tenta de desserrer sa main qui se faisait de plus pressante. Elle suffoquait mais ne parvenait pas à l'obliger à la lâcher. Pourtant elle griffait, donnait des coups de pieds faiblards mais Rosier était trop fort. Elle ferma les yeux pour dissimuler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Tout plutôt que de lui donner cette satisfaction.

\- J'ai dit : RÉPONDS ! grogna Rosier en la secouant une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, le secousse fut tellement forte qu'elle sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer et le goût de ferraille caractéristique du sang envahir sa bouche.

\- Je... Je mourrais, consentit-elle à bégayer.

Sa voix lui parut horriblement rauque comme si ce n'était pas elle qui parlait, qui se trouvait là, dans ce couloir, seule, en train de se faire menacer.

\- Exact, murmura Rosier satisfait tout en desserrant sa main sans pour autant l'enlever, son sourire sarcastique revenu sur ses lèvres. Sauf si tu choisis le bon camp. On prendrait soin de toi Lemon, il ne t'arriverait rien. Nous serions ravis de t'accueillir.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire incrédule au son de ses paroles.

\- Même toi ?

\- Si tu savais, lui murmura Rosier pour toute réponse, en promenant un doigt sur les lèvres mordues de la jeune fille. Un tel gâchis serait tellement dommage. Fais le bon choix Lemon. Fais moi confiance. Les choses sont en train de changer, dehors. Il y a du mouvement. Tout ce que tu connaissais va être modifié. Rien ne sera comme avant. Et ça bouge vite, très vite. Rien ne peut nous arrêter ! Nous sommes partout ! Nous sommes nombreux ! Je t'offre une porte de sortie, une garantie. Ne me dis pas non, tu le regretterais...

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix : si la réponse ne plaisait pas à Rosier, il le lui ferait payer. Un silence suivit durant lequel Charlie pesait le pour et le contre de chacune des options qui se présentaient à elle. Finalement, elle finit par dire d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus convaincant possible :

\- Je ne dirai rien. Je te le promets, je ne dirai pas que je vous ai vus dans le couloir.

Pour toute réponse, Rosier secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Lemon, Lemon qui cherches-tu à convaincre ainsi ?

\- Je...

\- Tttttt. C'est à mon tour de parler. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes promesses pour savoir que tu ne parleras pas. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas stupide mais j'ai le sentiment que toi, par contre, tu me prends pour un idiot. Je peux comprendre que c'est un choix difficile que je te demande de faire mais n'essaye pas de me rouler. N'oublie pas que le Serpentard ici, c'est moi !

\- Je ne... Rosier laisse-moi partir, s'il te plaît, je...

\- Peut-être que tu as besoin d'arguments, marmonna ce dernier plus pour lui-même que pour Charlie, oui, certainement, tu as besoin d'arguments plus... percutants !

À ces mots, il envoya son poing dans le ventre de Charlie qui s'effondra, le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tenta de se relever mais déjà, un deuxième coup la frappa, cette fois-ci à la mâchoire. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, et, sonnée par le choc, elle tomba par terre, allongée. Rosier continuait à la ruer de coups, alternant coups de pieds et coups de poings. Sous les assauts, sa baguette magique tomba de sa poche. Charlie tendit la main pour s'en saisir mais elle fut stoppée par le pied qu'abattit Rosier sur sa main. Elle qui s'était appliquée à ne pas crier jusqu'ici ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglots, le suppliant d'arrêter. Elle se sentit soulevée de terre par le col de sa chemise, puis Rosier la traîna jusqu'à se qu'elle se retrouve dos à l'escalier qui descendait vers le Hall d'entrée. Elle saisit immédiatement ce que Rosier s'apprêtait à faire. Elle chercha son regard, affolée mais tout ce qu'elle put y voir fut une farouche détermination. Elle se débattit, essaya de se raccrocher à lui, de crier mais elle avait bien trop peur et il était bien trop grand et trop fort. Il finit par la pousser et Charlie se sentit tomber. Le choc fut brutal et elle roula jusqu'au sol. Sa joue la brûlait et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux elle remarqua qu'elle saignait. Elle voulut se relever, partir en courant mais elle avait trop mal. Elle entendait Rosier qui se rapprochait d'elle, il n'en avait toujours pas fini avec elle. Elle gémit, essayant de s'échapper en rampant, ce qu'il le fit rire :

\- Pitoyable ! Tu es pitoyable, Lemon ! Et crois-moi, si jamais tu en parles à qui que se soit, ce sera mille fois pire !

Et sur ces sages paroles, il la laissa là, seule, blessée. La jeune fille avait mal, tellement mal, elle sentait ses yeux se fermer. Entre ses paupières mi-closes, il lui sembla voir une forme courir vers elle, ou plutôt un chien, un très gros chien noir mais c'était absurde, non ? Il n'y avait pas de chien à Poudlard ! Sûrement la douleur qui la faisait délirer, alors elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscient.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Un grand merci à **Lumerotte, Amelga et Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique** pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review, ça fait super plaisir ! :) Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, vous pouvez toujours suivre leur exemple ! ;)

A très bientôt et pour ceux/celles qui suivent _Un aigle, un blaireaux et deux crétins_ , à très vite ! :)


	4. Retour à la réalité

_Salut tout le monde ! Je sais pas trop quoi mettre à part désolée pour ceux/celles qui attendaient la suite avec impatience... J'ai été un peu débordée récemment et je ne me sentais pas trop de publier **mais** ça va mieux ! (Youpi ! Hourra !) _

_Je vais pas trop vous déranger avec mon blabla, je pense vous avoir déjà suffisamment fait attendre comme ça. Rendez-vous en bas ! :)_

 _Merci à ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews et qui suivent cette histoire :)_

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 ** _Vladimirette :_ **_Je viens juste de voir ta review et c'est elle qui m'a motivée à publier ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mais le manque d'inspiration de ces derniers temps plus plein de petits problèmes personnels m'ont fait craindre de ne pas avoir assez de chapitres d'avance pour maintenir un rythme régulier... (j'avais aussi pas la foi !) Bref ! Je sais pas comment te dire à quel point tu m'as fait plaisir et combien ton message m'a touchée._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et répondra à quelques unes de tes questions. Y a tout plein d'informations ! ;) En tout cas, donne-moi vite ton avis !_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Retour à la réalité

Le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, Charlie se souvenait avoir demandé à son père si elle s'y plairait. Cette question, surtout motivée par la crainte de ne pas se faire accepter et de quitter son père, avait plongé celui-ci dans une intense réflexion. Il était resté un moment, le regard perdu dans le vide comme se remémorant ses propres années à l'école de sorcellerie. Puis, il avait pris la main de Charlie et s'était accroupi à sa hauteur, remettant une de ses boucles auburn en place derrière son oreille.

« _C'est magnifique. Ça le sera à partir du moment où tu te sentiras aimée, protégée et entourée. Dès lors, toutes les moqueries, les plaisanteries, les insultes de ceux qui ne comprendront pas à quel point tu es merveilleuse n'auront plus aucune importance. Les gens qui ne t'aimeront pas Charlie, seront des gens stupides qui ne_ _saisissent_ _pas les vraies valeurs de la vie_. »

La petite Charlie de onze avait hoché la tête, rassurée, sans pour autant tout saisir de la réponse de son père. Mais peu lui importait sur le moment car c'était l'un des rares moments où son père s'était comporté comme son père. Matthew Lemon était historien archiviste. Et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Charlie ne l'avait jamais vu lui accorder plus d'importance qu'à ses précieuses archives. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle n'en avait jamais douté, mais il ne savait pas lui parler, la rassurer, être affectueux. Finalement, si elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'entourer de personnes pour l'aimer, la protéger et l'entourer, selon ses propres mots, c'était en partie de sa faute. Il ne lui avait jamais montré comment faire.

Pourtant, malgré tous les reproches qu'elle pouvait lui adresser, en ce moment même, elle ne désirait rien de plus que de voir son père. Son corps irradiait de douleur, et sa tête résonnait comme une caisse de tambour, envoyant des ondes rythmiques dans toute sa colonne vertébrale qui vibrait au son de sa souffrance.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, appeler son père. Un vieux râle parvint à ses oreilles, rauque et sinistre. Un glapissement suivit le râle mais définitivement pas le sien.

\- Vous... Vous avez entendu ?!

\- Tu crois qu'elle est réveillée ?

\- Je vais chercher Mrs Pomfresh !

À ces mots, Charlie ouvrit les yeux. Ses paupières lui apparurent lourdes, et ce geste en apparence anodin lui coûta d'énormes efforts. Le plafond blanc et lumineux de l'infirmerie l'éblouit et elle gémit en plaçant sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Charlie ? Charlie ? Tu m'entends ? Comment tu te sens ?

Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche essayant de voir à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix sans pour autant parvenir à son but.

\- Hmmpff, grogna-t-elle, courbaturée...

\- Enfin debout Miss Lemon, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur...Tenez buvez, ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

Charlie se redressa sur son lit pour voir Mrs Pomfresh qui lui tendait un gobelet dont s'échappait une odeur douteuse. Elle l'attrapa et le renifla d'un air suspicieux mais comme son état ne lui permettait pas vraiment de discuter, le but entièrement. Le goût était aussi infect que l'odeur si possible. Presque aussitôt, son mal de tête s'évanouit. Mrs Pomfresh hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de se sauver « prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ». Charlie tenta de se redresser mais ses côtes lui donnaient toujours l'impression d'avoir été écrasées par un éléphant. Une main vint lui prêter secours et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Potter.

\- Heureux de te savoir de retour parmi nous, Lemon, fit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire éclatant.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours, répondit la voix qui lui avait demandé comme elle se sentait quelques minutes avant.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Lupin allongé dans le lit sur sa droite.

\- Je suis entré le lendemain matin de ton entrée, lui expliqua-t-il. À cause de... mes soucis de santé. C'est Sirius qui t'a trouvée dans les couloirs et qui t'a emmenée ici !

S'il s'agissait d'une tentative pour détourner la conversation, elle marcha avec brio. Charlie releva la tête pour voir que Black se tenait debout, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur entre leur deux lits, occupé à la contempler d'un drôle d'air qu'elle ne parvint pas à interpréter.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête et, sûrement pour se donner une contenance, arracha des mains de Pettigrow un Chocogrenouille pour lui arracher la tête d'un coup de dents. Le pauvre Pettigrow, assis sur le lit de Lupin, resta immobile, un air idiot figé sur son visage grassouillet à fixer sa main.

\- Evans est venue te voir, lui indiqua Potter en prenant place sur son lit et accessoirement en piquant dans son plateau repas. Elle t'a apporté les devoirs.

\- Oh... c'est gentil à elle.

\- Sirius est venu tous les jours aussi, pépia Petigrow.

\- Oui, c'en était presque vexant de voir que quand je suis à l'infirmerie, il ne vient jamais me voir aussi souvent, embraya Lupin d'un air amusé sans tenir compte du regard noir de l'intéressé.

La gorgée de jus de citrouille que Charlie s'apprêtait à avaler resta subitement coincée dans sa gorge et elle remercia intérieurement Merlin que Potter ne se soit pas trouvé très loin, à ce moment.

\- Allez-y mollo avec elle, les gars, elle est encore convalescente ! reprit-il ses amis en lui tapotant le dos.

La remarque agit comme un électrochoc sur elle. Elle entendit à peine Lupin s'excuser, accaparée qu'elle était par les souvenirs qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Sa sortie dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, l'inscription sur le mur, Rosier et...

\- Oh par Merlin ! jura-t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage pour tâter les dégâts.

Sa petite inspection se solda par deux vilaines coupures au niveau de la mâchoire et de la pommette droite, une main bandée avec probablement une ou deux phalanges déplacées ou cassées, d'innombrables bleus, quelques côtes fêlées et une bosse ensanglantée sur l'arrière de son crâne. Elle devait avoir une mine affreuse !

Au même moment, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer deux personnes : le professeur Dumbledore et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, des lunettes noires de travers, brun au teint mat avec des yeux marrons noisettes, l'air totalement dépassé.

\- Papa !

Matthew Lemon releva la tête et sembla pour le moins déstabilisé par l'appel de sa fille. Il la regarda un moment avant de finalement retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Charlie... tu... tu es là ! Comment vas-tu ?

La Serdaigle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant la réaction de son père. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec elle.

\- J'ai connu mieux, éluda-t-elle finalement.

Nul besoin de créer un scandale en rendant la situation plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Avoir pour témoin de sa relation père/fille cinq personnes, dont le directeur de son école et quatre garçons dont un à qui elle devait plus ou moins la vie, était suffisamment gênant comme ça.

\- Parfait... c'est bien alors !

\- J'ai prévenu votre père de votre réveil et de votre accident, précisa Dumbledore. Face à la gravité des événements, il m'a semblé important de le mettre au courant.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Dans votre malheur, vous avez été chanceuse : Mr Black s'est, lui aussi, cru au-dessus des règles de Poudlard, et tout comme vous, était hors de son dortoir malgré l'heure tardive. J'imagine que vous lui devez quelques remerciements. Néanmoins ce n'est pas de cela que je suis venu parler avec vous. Un fâcheux incident s'est produit la nuit où Mr Black vous a trouvée au pied de cet escalier. Un message a été écrit sur un mur, non loin de l'endroit où vous avez été retrouvée.

Charlie essaya de garder une attitude neutre, jouant la comédie de celle qui ne savait rien, mais il lui sembla que Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Les tremblements qui avaient saisi ses mains y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Le directeur plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune fille et continua :

\- Saviez-vous ce que disait ce message ? Il disait, je cite : _**« La vermine est de plus en plus grande. Nous devons nous en**_ _ **débarrasser.**_ _ **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute ! »**_

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put garder pour elle son hoquet de terreur.

\- Je... je n'ai rien fait, murmura-t-elle en essayant de soutenir le regard du directeur.

\- Je ne vous accuse pas Miss Lemon, loin de moi cette idée. Je voudrais juste savoir si votre accident et ce message ont un rapport, si vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Et mon accident comme vous dites, était bel et bien un accident. J'ai glissé dans l'escalier.

\- Miss Lemon, si vous savez quelque chose, il vous faut me le dire, ce qui se passe dans cette école est grave, j'espère que vous en avez conscience...

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience Professeur, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop brusque pour être polie. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien vu. J'avais faim, n'étant pas allée dîner le soir car je me sentais mal. Je suis descendue aux cuisines et la suite vous la connaissez...

Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal à la tête, elle voulait que cette discussion prenne fin. Elle se savait piètre menteuse, et le regard des Maraudeurs sur elle, de son père et de Dumbledore ne l'aidait pas. Elle se sentait poisseuse comme si elle avait commis un crime. Mais elle avait peur, si peur après ce que Rosier lui avait fait... Le professeur Dumbledore dut sentir qu'elle ne parlerait pas car il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, après lui avoir fait promettre que si un élément lui revenait, elle lui en ferait part immédiatement.

Il se tourna vers Lupin et en compagnie de Mrs Pomfresh, discutèrent à voix basse sans qu'elle puisse entendre ce qu'il disait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore quittait l'infirmerie, pendant que Mrs Pomfresh apportait les effets de Lupin car ce dernier avait été autorisé à en faire de même. Charlie qui avait passé les minutes précédentes à échanger des regards muets avec son père fit alors une des choses les plus stupides de sa vie. Elle se tourna vers le groupe de Gryffondors et d'une voix presqu'implorante gémit :

\- Vous viendrez me voir pas vrai Remus ?

Le jeune homme marqua une expression de surprise mais sembla s'illuminer à sa question.

\- Je te le promets.

Les coins de la bouche de Charlie se tendirent pour dessiner un faible sourire sur son visage pâle.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

.

Les portes de l'infirmerie se refermèrent sur Lupin et les Maraudeurs, la laissant définitivement seule avec son père. Le silence les enveloppa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne trouve quelque chose à dire pour le briser.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des amis, marmonna son père au bout d'un moment.

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis... pas encore... peut-être un jour, j'espère.

 _Si je ne suis pas morte d'ici là_ , rajouta une petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête mais elle s'abstint de le répéter à son père. Nul besoin qu'il panique où qu'il soit au courant. Rosier avait été clair : elle parlait, elle mourrait. Et le pire qu'elle puisse faire, aurait été de mêler quelqu'un à tous ses ennuis.

\- Remus, c'est ça ? Il a l'air d'un bon gars...

\- Il est gentil.

\- Mieux que ce Black, continua son père sans se préoccuper d'elle. Je n'ai jamais aimé les Black.

\- Tu les connais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Son père avait toujours vécu très loin du monde sorcier. Toujours. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Charlie ne l'avait jamais vu lire la _**Gazette du Sorcier**_ , aller dans le monde sorcier, sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures avec elle ou utiliser sa baguette. La seule fois où il s'était rapproché de ce monde auquel il avait dit au revoir depuis longtemps, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, avait été le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard, quand il l'avait accompagnée sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Alors, qu'il puisse avoir des relations avec l'une des plus puissantes familles du monde sorcier lui semblait juste extrêmement paradoxal.

\- Non. Mais les familles de Sang-Purs sont toutes les mêmes : arrogantes, sûres d'elles, destructrices et cruelles.

Le ton employé par son père la surprit. Dur, sec et brutal. Coupant. Comme si derrière de simples mots se cachait bien plus. Un lourd secret enfoui qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

\- Comme celle de maman ?

Sa question plongea clairement un froid entre elle et son père. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis leva la tête vers elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir apporté le sujet sur le devant au moment où le regard brisé de son père rencontra ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux lui criaient sa souffrance, sa douleur et elle eut le sentiment de l'avoir trahi. Mais plus que jamais, surtout après les insinuations de Rosier, il lui semblait important de tirer un trait de vérité sur la mort de sa mère. Finit les mensonges par omissions de son père !

\- S'il te plaît... plaida-t-elle dans un dernier espoir.

\- Je ne parlerai de ça ici.

\- S'il te plaît !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais Charlie décida de les ignorer. Son père baissa la tête, honteux. Elle ne voulait pas être désagréable, elle ne voulait pas lui crier dessus, mais elle voulait qu'il comprenne à quel point savoir était vital pour elle.

\- Crois-moi, des fois, il ne vaut mieux pas savoir...

\- Mais je veux savoir ! protesta-t-elle.

\- J'AI DIT NON !

Son père sembla aussi surpris qu'elle par son soudain débordement comportemental. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de crier, encore moins de lui crier dessus. Elle hocha la tête, passablement choquée, se mordant la lèvre avec fureur pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de redoubler d'intensité. Un soupçon de honte traversa le visage de son père.

\- Je suis désolé, Charlie, tellement désolé. Mais je... Je ne peux pas.

Il marqua une pause, se passa la main sur son visage défait avant de continuer.

\- Elle était tellement comme toi. En tous point. Sauf qu'elle était à Gryffondor mais sinon, les cheveux, les yeux, le sourire, c'était toi ! Et elle... elle était la plus courageuse et la plus belle personne que j'aie jamais rencontrée ! Tu peux être tellement fière d'elle parce qu'elle était de ces gens qui se battent pour leurs convictions !

\- Comment... comment elle est morte ? bégaya Charlie qui soudainement ne savait plus vraiment si elle avait envie de savoir ou pas.

Son père soupira un moment et acquiesça avant de prendre sa main.

\- Elle était une Fawley et en aucun cas, elle ne pouvait devenir une Lemon.

Sirius referma délicatement la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre celle-ci et de pousser un profond soupir. La discussion qu'il venait de surprendre entre le père et la fille Lemon le bouleversait. Non pas qu'il se soucie réellement de la jeune femme malgré le fait qu'il l'ait retrouvée ensanglantée au bas des escaliers. Non, il avait été certes soucieux de son état, la portant jusqu'à l'infirmerie et demandant régulièrement de ses nouvelles mais là s'arrêtaient les formalités.

Ce qui le perturbait, c'était le lien de parenté entre Charlie Lemon et les Fawley. Pour les avoir déjà rencontrés lors de réceptions Sang-Purs organisées par sa mère, Sirius pouvait affirmer que le couple faisait peur à voir. Hydrus et Médéa Fawley. Tous deux dans la petite soixantaine, la femme plus jeune de quelques années. Froid et acariâtre étaient certainement les deux mots qui décrivaient le mieux leur aspect général. Et classe. Il se dégageait d'eux une classe glaçante et effrayante, tant la dangerosité suintait dans leur allure et leur regard. Et savoir que Lemon soit apparentée avec eux lui paraissait inconcevable.

Certes, elle avait certains de leurs traits physiques : chevelure bouclée auburn, peau de porcelaine et yeux bleus, mais il y avait chez Lemon une espèce de douceur qu'on ne retrouvait pas chez les Fawley. Ses traits bien que nobles étaient plus arrondis, plus doux alors que ceux du couple étaient anguleux, droits. Le regard de la jeune fille était chaud là où celui du couple n'était que froideur. Quant au maintien, quand le couple était tout en grâce, Lemon semblait être la maladresse incarnée.

Ses différences physiques étaient tout aussi révélatrices de celles psychiques. Hydrus Fawley était réputé pour être un homme froid et calculateur, faisant fi des sentiments humains, jugés superficiels selon ses dires. Et preuve en était l'histoire de sa fille. Catelyn Fawley. Sirius connaissait ce nom depuis son enfance. Depuis qu'il s'amusait à désobéir à ses parents pour les provoquer, eux et leurs stupides coutumes puristes. Et à chaque fois comme menace la même recette : « _ **Sirius, si tu ne changes pas de comportement, tu vas finir comme la fille Fawley !**_ », « _ **Gryffondor ?! Mais tu veux nous la jouer comme Catelyn Fawley**_?! » « _**Ne me dis pas que l'on va être obligés d'en arriver à faire comme Hydrus, Walburga...**_ ». C'était une histoire taboue dont pourtant tout le monde connaissait les faits, servant à effrayer les enfants et morfondre les parents. Une histoire qui tenait plus du cauchemar à la seule différence qu'elle était bien réelle. Et que Charlie en était le résultat, tout aussi honteux que cela ait pu être pour les Fawley ce qui expliquait très certainement pourquoi le lien entre eux et la jeune fille n'avait pas été divulgué publiquement.

Presque mécaniquement, il regagna son dortoir où l'attendaient James, Remus et Peter. Ses pieds le guidaient sans qu'il fasse attention au chemin qu'il empruntait. C'était inutile, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Ses pensées étaient entièrement centrées sur Lemon et la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Il ne remarqua pas ses amis l'observer, les sourcils froncés devant son comportement étrange.

\- Bah... fit Remus d'un air circonspect. Tu n'as pas trouvé mon livre ?

La phrase agit comme un déclic lui rappelant subitement pourquoi il était retourné à l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt.

\- Si... Non...

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, jetant au passage un coussin dans la direction de James qui avait l'audace d'avoir fait semblant de se moquer de lui.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Lemon et son père, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Aaah...

Le manque d'intérêt palpable de ses amis – en tout cas de Peter et de James qui se disputaient des Patacitrouilles – l'exaspéra plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il avait le sentiment persistant que ce qui était arrivé à Lemon n'avait rien d'un accident et que cela avait un lien avec sa nouvelle découverte : sa parenté avec les Fawley. Franchement, quand une famille de Sang-Purs notoirement connue pour être une amatrice de Magie de Noire et partisane des idées de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était impliquée dans une sombre histoire, il y avait 99,9 % de chances qu'elle soit coupable ou en tout cas, qu'elle soit la raison de tous les problèmes.

L'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un comme Lemon le révoltait. La Serdaigle avait toujours évité les ennuis, elle n'avait pas la carrure pour se défendre et quand il l'avait trouvée, elle n'avait clairement pas sa baguette sur elle. Cela le révulsait au plus profond de lui. Lemon n'avait pas pu tomber seule de cet escalier, il le savait. Et pas seulement parce que lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée, elle empestait l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre. Après l'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie, il avait espéré pouvoir repartir à la rechercher de son agresseur, sous sa forme de chien. Mais Mrs Pomfresh s'était montrée intraitable, le bombardant de questions et insistant pour qu'il répète tout à Dumbledore. Quand enfin il avait été libéré de ses interrogatoires à répétition, c'était déjà trop tard. La foule d'élèves passant dans les couloirs avait fait s'envoler l'odeur de l'agresseur.

Mais ce qui rendait Sirius plus fou encore que se savoir dans l'impossibilité de remettre la main sur le connard qui avait fait cela, c'était de voir que Lemon le couvrait. La pauvre avait tellement peur de possibles représailles qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à se confier au plus puissant sorcier de leur époque : Dumbledore. Alors, oui, il se demandait ce que cette personne avait pu faire à Lemon pour la soumettre ainsi à sa volonté, pour qu'elle soit dans la crainte continuelle d'une éventuelle menace. Et c'était étrange à dire et avouer mais depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans ce couloir, Sirius se sentait responsable de la Serdaigle tout autant qu'elle lui apparaissait insupportable.

\- Tu sais, fit James doucement en venant prendre place à ses côtés sur son lit. Je ne pense pas que Lemon soit tombée dans cet escalier comme elle le prétend. Elle est maladroite mais pas à ce point.

Tous les quatre échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ou plutôt tout les quatre moins Peter.

\- J'en suis certain moi, fit Sirius d'un air sombre.

\- C'est grave ce dont on parle, intervint Remus. On doit être sûr de nous avant de faire la moindre allégation à l'encontre de quelqu'un.

\- Et comment on s'y prend ? souleva James. Parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment de preuves pour l'instant et que l'on n'est pas certains que l'agresseur de Lemon recommencera...

\- Si, le coupa son meilleur ami.

Le regard de James sur lui fit comprendre à Sirius qu'on attendait de lui qu'il développe un peu plus sa pensée.

\- Crois-moi, si Lemon est réellement la petite fille de Hydrus Fawley, le jour où il lui arrivera quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, le monde sorcier entier le saura.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ? Remarqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je le sais parce que quand sa fille, la mère de Charlie est morte, Catelyn Fawley, cela a fait la une des journaux pendant environ deux mois. Je m'en souviens parce que toute la presse pleurait sa mort à un âge aussi jeune mais jamais la raison de la mort n'était précisée. Ce qui était super étrange, on est d'accord.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête en assentiment et Sirius continua :

\- Alors qu'en fait, tout le monde qui connaissait la famille Fawley de loin, savait pertinemment quelle était la cause de la mort de Catelyn.

\- Et quelle était la cause de la mort de Catelyn Fawley ? demanda timidement James.

Au ton qu'il avait employé, Sirius pouvait clairement deviner que son presque frère ne semblait pas tout à fait certain d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse. Ce que Sirius pouvait comprendre. Lui-même la savait depuis depuis son plus jeune âge et il lui arrivait d'en faire encore des cauchemars. À cet instant, il n'était même pas convaincu d'avoir envie de répondre à la question de James. S'imposa alors à ses yeux le petit corps sanglant de Lemon, toute recroquevillée au pied du grand escalier de marbre, comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Il voulait veiller sur elle, peu importe les sentiments conflictuels que cette fille pouvait éveiller en lui, il le voulait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Il le savait, il avait besoin d'aide.

Sirius passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son visage et soupira.

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire doit rester entre nous, compris ? Lemon n'est même pas au courant de ça. Cornedrue ?

Il avait utilisé le surnom de James, celui qu'ils utilisaient toujours lorsqu'ils parlaient de quelque chose de secret, que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. Son ami mit moins d'une seconde à lui répondre.

\- Juré.

\- Lunard ?

\- Juré, répondit Remus d'un ton grave et solennel.

\- Queudver ?

Peter fut celui qui mit le plus de temps à répondre mais néanmoins, sa réponse parut suffisamment spontanée et sincère à Sirius car il acquiesça.

\- La vérité, c'est que Hydrus Fawley était peut-être en train de pleurer sa regrettée fille aux yeux du monde entier, toute les familles de Sang-Purs y compris la mienne, pourront attester du contraire. Elles ne le feront juste pas car elles pensent comme lui et le craignent. Mais ce qui s'est passé, c'est que le jour où il a organisé une veillée funèbre pour sa fille, ce n'en était pas une ! C'était une fête pour célébrer sa mort ! Parce qu'Hydrus Fawley a tué sa propre fille ! Il l'a assassinée parce qu'elle était selon lui, un déshonneur pour sa famille et leur nom, en raison de la personne avec qui elle était.

\- Un Né-Moldu, compléta Remus d'un ton docte.

\- Ouais. Le père de Lemon, approuva Sirius.

Cette fois encore, un lourd et long silence s'abattit dans leur dortoir. Aucun d'eux ne savait que dire après la bombe lâchée par Sirius. Comment digérer une telle information ? Comment se sentir bien après une telle révélation ? Comment ne pas avoir peur ?

Ce fut James qui le brisa.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu penses que quelqu'un ici pourrait en avoir après Lemon dans l'espoir de terminer le travail commencé par Hydrus Fawley quelques années auparavant ?

Sirius planta son regard marron presque noir dans celui noisette de son meilleur ami et doucement, presque de manière imperceptible, pencha la tête en avant de quelques millimètres.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense.

* * *

 _Mouahaha !_

 _Que dire ? Plein de réponses à vos questions j'imagine mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ne fait que commencer !_

 _Au risque de me répéter, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez me ferait ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir._

 _J'espère, à très vite ! ;)_


	5. Menaces

_**Bonne année à tous et tout plein de bonnes choses, tralala vous connaissez la suite ! ;)**_

 _ **Je m'excuse encore une fois pour la longue attente mais la fac a été plutôt intense et je n'avais ni la force ni le courage de publier ou d'écrire. J'ai un travail en plus de la faculté cette année et parfois coordonner les deux n'est pas forcément évident. Mais bon... Je profite de mes vacances et de la nouvelle année pour me rattraper et prendre plein de bonnes résolutions que je promets d'essayer de tenir.**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Vladimirette :** _Toi et tes questions ne me dérangent absolument pas ! Au contraire, je trouve cela super motivant de savoir que je peux faire naître un tel intérêt pour mon histoire. Alors continue ! ;)_

 _Alors pour Rosier, on le reverra et dès ce chapitre ! Il n'est pas près de disparaître et tu n'es pas la première à le trouver fascinant, moi la première, j'adore l'écrire ! Après, je ne vais pas te dire s'il s'agit d'une Sirius/OC ou d'une Rosier/OC car se serait me spoiler. ;) Je tiens juste à préciser qu'il ne faut pas oublier que aussi fascinant qu'il puisse être, Rosier n'est pas quelqu'un de bien dans cette histoire._

 _Et du coup tu as déjà répondu à ta troisième question ! :) Ravie que mon humour t'ait plu et ne t'inquiète pas tes questions comme ta fascination pour Rosier ne m'ont pas irritée du tout ! (Je m'excuse au passage si ta famille t'a prise pour une folle)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Menaces**

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre se rapprochant de sa position et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est que moi, la rassura Evans.

Charlie poussa un léger soupir de soulagement qui cependant n'échappa pas à Evans, même si celle-ci ne dit rien. Elles se trouvaient à la bibliothèque.

Cela faisait moins de deux jours qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'elle allait mieux même si elle devait encore conserver son bandage à la main quelques jours. Charlie n'avait pas été particulièrement ravie de quitter l'infirmerie. Certes, Remus étant déjà sorti, elle s'était retrouvée toute seule, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Premièrement parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise en présence de ce dernier depuis qu'il l'avait vue sur son lit dans l'infirmerie. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si elle se sentait bien, de la regarder et d'essayer de discuter avec elle sur ce qui avait pu se passer la nuit de sa chute, et elle, elle avait tout sauf envie de discuter de ça. Deuxièmement, elle se sentait en sécurité à l'infirmerie. Rosier n'avait pas osé venir la voir, là, juste devant Mrs Pomfresh et le Professeur Dumbledore. Parce qu'il reviendrait pour avoir sa réponse, c'était évident. Et Charlie n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Ou plutôt si, elle en avait une mais elle ne lui plairait pas trop, et sachant ce qu'il lui avait fait la dernière fois que sa réponse ne lui avait pas plu...

La troisième raison pour laquelle Charlie ne voulait pas sortir de l'infirmerie, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard des gens. Ses camarades de dortoir, bien que gentilles étaient du genre pipelettes et les bruits de couloirs avaient toujours la fâcheuse tendance à se voir déformés en histoires abracadabrantes... Pour toutes ces raisons, Charlie passait désormais la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, avec Evans. Lily ne lui posait pas de questions, elle était bien trop occupée à l'aider à rattraper les cours qu'elle avait loupés. Et puis la bibliothèque n'était pas l'endroit où Rosier viendrait la chercher, surtout pas si elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Et si les Maraudeurs – ces derniers nourrissaient depuis quelques jours une sorte de fascination étrange pour son état de santé – traînaient dans le coin, ce qui n'était pas, mais alors pas souvent le cas, Lily les enverrait ailleurs.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? la questionna cette dernière. Tu sembles tendue et tu n'arrêtes pas de vérifier derrière ton épaule je ne sais pas trop quoi...

\- Oh...oui, oui...je...je...ça va.

Encore une fois, Evans la fixa un long moment puis haussa les épaules sans insister. Elle chercha plutôt un autre sujet de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère et par la même occasion la jeune Serdaigle.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

Charlie lui montra le titre du livre qu'elle tenait, un livre sur la Divination : _Lever le voile du Futur._ Evans fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas Divination ?

\- Oui, effectivement mais... écoute, si je te confie quelque chose, tu me promets que tu ne le diras à personne ?

Charlie ne savait pas trop pourquoi au juste elle avait dit ça mais Evans avait été compréhensive ces derniers temps. Et puis, elle avait besoin de parler de ce qu'elle avait vu le soir de sa « chute », parce qu'elle se repassait cette scène sans comprendre, cherchant des réponses sans en trouver.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Lily, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Tu sais le soir, où je... où je suis tombée dans les escaliers et me suis bien amochée... et bien, lorsque je suis tombée sur le sol, j'étais sonnée, mal en point mais il m'a semblé voir un chien. Un gros chien noir qui courait vers moi.

\- Un gros chien noir ? Dans Poudlard ? Tu veux dire Crockmou* ?

Crockmou était le chien d'Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard. Un gros chien qui n'arrêtait pas de baver et qui, si son aspect était redoutable, était aussi doux qu'un agneau dès lors que vous commenciez à le caresser.

\- Non, reprit Charlie, au début j'ai pensé ça aussi, mais le chien était plus gros, plus grand...

\- Charlie... tu l'as dit toi-même, tu étais sonnée...

\- J'ai cherché et il n'y a pas de chien autre que Crockmou à Poudlard, alors je me suis dit que peut-être, c'était un présage ou un truc de ce genre et...

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Pour tout réponse, Charlie glissa le livre dans la direction de Lily, pour que celle-ci puisse lire ce qui était écrit sur la page.

\- Le Sinistros ?

\- C'est un grand chien noir, comme celui que j'ai vu.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces sornettes !

\- Je ne sais pas... le chien m'a parut bien réel, tu sais et...

\- Charlie, la coupa Evans, tu venais de tomber, de te cogner la tête, tu ne crois pas que ce chien, tu l'as imaginé ?

Charlie se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse. Elle en était certaine, ce chien, elle l'avait vu ! Néanmoins, elle finit par acquiescer et admettre devant Lily que cette dernière avait raison. La Gryffondor la laissa, lui expliquant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Une fois seule, Charlie reprit le livre et fixa les quelques lignes formant le paragraphe sur le Sinistros. Juste une phrase à vrai dire. Mais une phrase qui eut le don de la faire frisonner.

 _Le Sinistros est l'incarnation spectrale d'un énorme chien noir ; sa vision correspond à un présage de mort._

Rosier s'était montré plutôt clair à ce propos lors de leur « entrevue », soit elle se joignait à lui, soit elle mourait. Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être acculée, dos contre un mur, sans possibilité de s'échapper. Sentant un regard sur elle, Charlie releva la tête et croisa le regard gris et moqueur du Serpentard. Assis à une table, non loin d'elle, il faisait semblant de lire un livre mais son regard était fixe. Et sur elle. Son sentiment de malaise grandit à l'intérieur de son ventre et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Se forcer à rester calme, elle ne devait pas paniquer, elle devait être forte. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensée, Rosier abaissa son livre dévoilant son sourire. Un sourire malsain, une promesse. Celle qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Charlie comprit alors qu'il l'avait suivie. Ses tremblements reprirent, plus violents. Elle devait se calmer, elle devait respirer. Oui, c'est ça ! Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Rosier ne lui ferait pas de mal tant qu'elle serait à la bibliothèque, il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Tout irait bien... par contre quand elle en sortirait... ! Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Tout irait bien, tout irait bien. Mais Rosier la fixait toujours et elle se sentait de plus en plus prise au piège.

Dans un dernier espoir, elle commença à ranger ses affaires du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, tout en gardant un œil sur Rosier. Merlin, il faisait pareil ! Il allait la suivre, il allait la tuer ! Accélérant, Lemon prit la direction de la sortie, son sac sur le dos.

Dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle se mit à courir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit fréquenté, un endroit où il y aurait du monde, des professeurs, Rosier ne lui ferait pas de mal devant des témoins. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la Grande Salle. Dans son dos lui parvenaient les pas de Rosier, de plus en plus proches. Elle accéléra l'allure, espérant le distancer, mais il avait de plus grandes jambes qu'elle. Elle se retourna. Il était là, beaucoup trop proche. Charlie n'en pouvait plus, mais elle redoubla d'efforts, tournant dans un couloir. Elle sentait presque le souffle de Rosier sur sa nuque, ses mains essayant de l'agripper par les poignets. Elle allait mourir, elle le sentait, elle allait mourir et... BAM !

Charlie venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un, éparpillant tous ses livres au passage. Se retrouvant étalée par terre, elle ferma les yeux, songeant que comme ça, Rosier n'aurait aucun mal ni à la trouver, ni à la tuer.

\- Et meeeeeerde, fit une voix masculine à côté d'elle, j'ai encore cassé mes lunettes !

Charlie se retourna pour apercevoir James Potter, qui ramassait ses lunettes d'un air dépité. Cependant, elle n'y accorda pas trop d'attention, se dépêchant de récupérer ses livres tout en surveillant si Rosier arrivait. Elle fut stoppée par deux mains qui vinrent se poser sur ses épaules avec force.

\- Charlie, ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre...

Deux yeux dorés la fixaient avec insistance et inquiétude. Remus. Charlie le fixa un instant, puis regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule, mais il n'y avait personne. Aucune trace de Rosier, c'était comme s'il s'était évanoui ! Charlie essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, ne comprenant pas où le Serpentard avait pu passer. Elle était tellement préoccupée par son agresseur qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à Lupin, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Charlie ?!

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor.

\- Désolé... je... j'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Quelqu'un te suivait ?

\- Oui, oui. Qu... Quoi ?!

La Serdaigle avait tellement la tête ailleurs qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à la seconde question de son camarade préfet. Et clairement, son regard empli d'inquiétude lui faisait comprendre que la réponse qu'elle venait de donner n'était pas celle qu'il avait espérée.

\- Non… ?

\- Charlie... gronda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peeves, assura-t-elle d'un ton ferme. C'était juste Peeves. Tu sais comment il est quand il a trouvé un élève, il ne le lâche plus.

C'était la première excuse valable qui avait traversé son esprit. Elle croisa mentalement les doigts pour que cela lui suffise. Désireuse d'échapper au regard scrutateur du jeune homme, elle se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires étalées sur le sol, quand une autre voix masculine se fit entendre.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Black. La Serdaigle aurait dû se douter que là où il y aurait Potter, il y aurait Black mais elle était tellement absorbée par Rosier, qu'elle n'avait pas porté attention à sa présence. Il tenait dans sa main un dessin. Charlie mit du temps à le reconnaître : c'était un dessin qu'elle venait de faire, une esquisse du Sinistros, du chien qu'elle avait aperçu le soir où elle s'était blessée. Black regardait le dessin, d'un air intrigué. Charlie, gênée, tendit la main pour le récupérer.

\- Rends-le moi s'il te plaît !

Elle avait essayé d'y mettre la forme et de se montrer aimable mais malheureusement le ton sec et péremptoire employé avait ruiné tous ses efforts.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, refusa Black en secouant la tête. Du moins pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes questions.

Décidément, ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour la questionner. Cela mis à mal sa patience déjà bien entachée. Charlie leva les mains en l'air pour rattraper son dessin mais Black devait avoir une trentaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle. D'un geste agacé et pas franchement courtois, elle abandonna la lutte.

\- Bien ! Pose-les tes questions.

\- C'est toi qui as dessiné ça ?

\- Non, c'est l'œuvre de Dumbledore qui me l'a ensuite offerte comme cadeau de Noël en avance.

Un blanc suivit sa réponse teintée d'ironie et elle se sentit obligée de préciser.

\- C'était une blague, bien sûr que c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Une envie...

\- Une envie ?! ricana Black.

Son rire apparut étrangement familier à Charlie sans qu'elle ne trouve de raisons ni d'explications à ce sentiment.

\- Ouais. Une envie, appuya-t-elle avec force en fusillant le Gryffondor du regard.

Black la fixa un instant de son regard noir jusqu'à la mettre mal-à-l'aise et la forcer à détourner les yeux. Quand elle reporta de nouveau le regard sur lui, il avait avancé d'un pas dans sa direction. Il tenait toujours son dessin dans sa main mais avait esquissé un geste pour le lui tendre.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense, Lemon, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle doutait que Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow en retrait puissent entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Pour être honnête, je m'en moque mais je suis sûre que tu vas me le dire quand même, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton grognon.

\- Je pense que tu mens, continua-t-il en ne tenant absolument pas compte de sa phrase précédente. Je pense que tu as dessiné ce chien pour une raison précise et que cela a un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir cette nuit. Et je compte bien trouver de quoi il s'agit.

\- C'est un défi ? lui demanda-t-elle, son ton plein de challenge.

Elle voulait l'entendre dire qu'il n'en ferait rien, qu'il allait abandonner mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui répétait que c'était peine perdue. Il s'agissait de Black après tout.

\- Je le prends comme tel, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ! Une vague de haine la saisit en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'intéresser à elle maintenant, pas après six ans d'ignorance, pas quand elle devait garder un lourd secret sous peine de menaces de mort !

Pris d'un soudain élan, elle lui arracha son dessin de la main.

\- Bonne chance alors parce que quand tu trouveras la raison, il y a toutes les chances pour que je sois déjà morte depuis longtemps.

Son dessin dans la main, elle tourna les talons à toute vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que Black pourrait lui répondre, tout comme le reste des Maraudeurs et surtout, surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, qui coulaient le long de ses joues et dévalaient le creux de son cou. Ce qu'elle venait de dire à Black sonnait étrangement prémonitoire à ses oreilles et elle avait la sensation que cette prémonition se réaliserait beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Elle allait mourir. Rosier s'en assurerait. Et cela la rendait malade de terreur.

* * *

Il y avait deux sortes de personnes dans la vie selon Sirius : les prédateurs, ceux qui chassaient, et les victimes, ceux qui se faisaient chasser. Il avait refusé de faire partie de la seconde classe depuis son plus jeune âge, refusant de se faire manger par les convictions de ses parents, combattant avec acharnement tout ce qui avait un lien étroit avec la Magie Noire. Lemon en revanche était la représentation même de la victime. Elle fuyait tout le temps. Il s'en apercevait maintenant plus que jamais car son comportement était renforcé par la menace invisible qui pesait sur elle. Mais en y repensant bien, il ne se rappelait pas un seul jour où il n'avait pas vu la Préfète de Serdaigle fuir. Elle fuyait les rapports humains, elle fuyait les conflits, elle fuyait la vie ne comprenant pas qu'elle ne faisait que se précipiter vers la mort un peu plus vite. Poudlard était le seul endroit actuellement encore sûr et non-atteint par la propagande corruptrice de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses Mangemorts. Si on ne pouvait pas vivre à l'intérieur des murs de l'école de sorcellerie, alors on ne pourrait jamais vivre en dehors. La mort était partout, il n'y avait qu'à voir les gros titres de la _**Gazette du**_ _ **Sorcier**_ , relatant les disparitions, les tortures et les meurtres à répétition. Et si quelque chose agaçait encore plus Sirius que la Magie Noire, c'était la stupidité. Et clairement, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à Serdaigle, Lemon faisait selon lui, preuve de la plus grande stupidité.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Remus et James le fixaient tous les deux, attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose. Finalement, voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, ce fut James qui se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bon, si on avait des doutes concernant le fait que Lemon se sente menacée, je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est fini…

Remus hocha la tête d'un air grave.

\- Elle m'a vu cette nuit-là, lâcha soudainement Sirius et un vent de panique s'engouffra en lui. Je pensais qu'elle était inconsciente, qu'elle oublierait… je sais pas ce que je pensais mais je pensais certainement pas qu'elle se rappellerait de moi en chien !

\- Hé ! Sirius, calme-toi, le coupa Remus en venant poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Lemon est à Serdaigle ! Elle n'est pas stupide ! Elle risque de faire le rapprochement entre moi et le chien ! Elle risque…

\- Lemon risque de ne rien faire du tout, reprit Lunard sans tenir compte de sa précédente intervention. Lemon est une personne sensée et je doute qu'elle accorde beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'elle a pu voir après le choc qu'elle a subi ce soir-là. Et si jamais c'est le cas, je la vois mal aller le raconter à tout le monde.

Sirius croisa le regard de James qui le suppliait silencieusement de se calmer. Et force était d'admettre que les arguments de Remus étaient logiques. Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- OK, j'ai paniqué, tu as raison.

\- Bien, souffla Remus rassuré. Parce que parler de cela dans un couloir n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit. Des oreilles indiscrètes risqueraient de nous entendre…

Remus avait raison. Remus avait toujours raison. C'était la voix de la sagesse, leur conscience à tous au sein du groupe des Maraudeurs. Parfois ils l'écoutaient, parfois non mais la plupart du temps, il avait raison.

\- On est tous d'accord pour garder un œil sur Charlie, alors ? demanda son ami lycanthrope.

La question était purement rhétorique. Ils en avaient parlé et reparlé dans leur dortoir, tous les quatre, soulevant la question sous tous les angles. Une menace planait sur la jeune Serdaigle et Sirius aurait parié qu'elle-même ne se doutait pas de sa gravité. Alors, s'ils pouvaient l'aider, s'ils pouvaient la protéger, ils le feraient. Il le ferait, lui.

D'un air déterminé, chacun des quatre Maraudeurs plaça sa main au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient. Leurs quatre mains liées, symbole du serment muet qu'ils se juraient, ils hochèrent la tête ensemble. Personne ne ferait de mal à Charlie Lemon.

* * *

Evan Rosier avait eu une éducation stricte. Dès le plus jeune âge, on lui avait appris la différence entre les différents sorciers peuplant le monde et l'importance du sang. On avait souligné à quel point lui, même petit garçon baragouinant à peine quelques mots et même pas encore propre, valait mieux que la plupart des adultes, gagnant durement leur vie. On lui avait appris à montrer cette supériorité dans son maintien, dans sa manière de parler jusque dans son regard. Mais il y avait des pans de son éducation qui n'avaient jamais été abordés. Par exemple, on ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur la modestie ou la politesse. Un Rosier n'avait pas à être poli, il ordonnait, les gens s'exécutaient. Il n'avait pas non plus à être modeste. À quoi bon ? Il était supérieur au reste du monde, et cela, les gens en avaient parfaitement conscience.

Personne ne lui avait appris à perdre, non plus. En fait, l'idée qu'un Rosier puisse perdre était tout bonnement ridicule. Une grosse blague selon lui. Un paradoxe. Mais l'idée que certaines personnes bien précises puissent se dresser entre lui et l'objet de son désir l'énervait énormément. Rosier détestait les complications. Sa vie n'avait pas à être compliquée. Son destin était déjà tout tracé et cela se résumait assez simplement. Il allait finir ses études à Poudlard avec brio, puis il obtiendrait un bon métier qui rapporterait beaucoup sans qu'il ait besoin d'en faire beaucoup (non pas qu'il soit dans le besoin non plus, il avait un bon patrimoine financier) avec un poste gratifiant au sein-même du Ministère de la Magie. Officieusement, il rentrerait dans les rangs des Mangemorts, servant avec conviction le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans, il épouserait une jeune fille de bonne famille, lui ferait un ou deux bébés histoire de préserver le nom de Rosier, le tout dans son manoir du Suffolk avec des elfes de maison pour obéir à ses moindres désirs. C'était simple, fluide, évident.

Et pourtant, cela risquait fort de se compliquer, merci à Black et sa bande. Six ans à Poudlard et le Gryffondor n'avait jamais porté le moindre intérêt à Lemon, bien trop banale et discrète pour lui mais voilà que soudain, hop ! Il se réveillait et décidait d'enfiler sa belle armure de chevalier pour jouer le prince servant accompagné de ses fidèles templiers, Riri, Fifi et Loulou ! Rosier n'était pas d'accord. Les choses ne marchaient pas selon le bon vouloir de Black, elle marchaient selon le sien ! Et lui, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait ses yeux rivés sur Lemon. Jolie petite Lemon, toute mignonne et innocente. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Lemon avait beau en être le centre, elle en ignorait tout. Et c'était absolument jouissif pour lui de voir qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de contrôle sur l'existence de quelqu'un.

Au fond, d'ailleurs, peu lui importait que Black s'intéresse à Lemon. Une bonne compétition n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Encore que le terme compétition ne soit pas proprement exact car il impliquerait que les deux camps aient une chance de gagner. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Lui seul gagnerait à la fin. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était écrit, on le lui avait annoncé. Black se pensait peut-être plus fort avec ses Maraudeurs, Rosier lui savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait des gens qui travaillaient avec lui, des gens puissants et peu scrupuleux. Et surtout, il savait désormais que Black était un Animagus non-déclaré. Ce qui pouvait toujours s'avérer très utile pour faire du chantage.

* * *

\- Alors, c'est d'accord ? Tu veux bien venir avec moi pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Charlie, tu me l'as demandé une vingtaine de fois et je t'ai répondu une vingtaine de fois oui. Maintenant bien que je t'adore, si tu me le redemandes encore une fois, je t'assure que je te frappe et ce serait dommage que tu retournes à l'infirmerie à la veille de Noël !

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa pitoyablement la Serdaigle. C'est juste que peut-être tu avais déjà prévu un truc avec des amies et que tu as dû annuler à cause de moi et…

\- Tu es mon amie aussi, la coupa Evans.

La déclaration eut le don de couper Charlie dans son élan. Certes, depuis quelques jours, elle passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de la Préfète de Gryffondor mais elle ne s'était jamais attendue à se voir qualifier d'amie. À vrai dire, bien qu'elle apprécie de plus en plus la jeune rousse, sa manœuvre avait été au départ purement motivée par la peur de se retrouver seule et de voir Rosier débarquer et la brutaliser. Mais de savoir qu'elle s'était fait une amie eh bien, c'était agréable. Comme une chaleur l'envahissant et lui donnant envie de danser bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment comment faire et du coup, cela l'effrayait.

Son hésitation dut se sentir car Evans s'immobilisa soudainement et la fixa, fronçant ses sourcils.

\- On est amies, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui, oui, se dépêcha de répondre Charlie en se remettant à marcher en direction des grilles du grand portail.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te perturbes ? questionna Evans.

\- …

\- Tu sais généralement les amis parlent entre eux. Ils se confient l'un à l'autre.

\- Je… je ne veux pas que tu te prives de tes amies pour moi, c'est tout, mentit Charlie.

Ces derniers temps, Charlie avait l'impression de les passer à mentir et cela l'agaçait. Premièrement, parce qu'elle était particulièrement mauvaise dans l'exercice, deuxièmement, parce qu'elle avait le sentiment d'être une horrible personne et enfin, parce que plus elle mentait, plus elle avait la sensation de s'améliorer en la matière et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, fit Evans en la rattrapant, j'imagine qu'on peut toujours retrouver Alice et Mary après pour une Bièraubeurre… sauf si ça fait trop de monde pour toi d'un coup, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air apeuré de son amie.

Pré-au-Lard était bondé lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le petit village sorcier. En même temps, il s'agissait de la dernière sortie avant les vacances de Noël et nombreux étaient ceux qui espéraient trouver leurs cadeaux. Par ailleurs, élèves comme professeurs, tous étaient désireux de relâcher la pression avant les derniers jours de classe, qui s'annonçaient déjà riches en émotions. Les Maraudeurs avaient annoncé haut et fort la couleur en lâchant ce matin-même dans la Grand Salle des lutins bleus de Cornouailles sur la table des Serpentards**.

Evans et elle flânèrent dans les rues pendant un moment, entrant de temps à autre dans les magasins et faisant quelques achats. Quelques pauvres flocons tombaient doucement du ciel mais le temps était tout de même froid. C'est les joues rougies qu'elles firent un détour devant Zonko sous demande express d'Evans ayant aperçu les Maraudeurs et surtout James pour se rendre au Trois Balais.

Le pub était littéralement plein à craquer et c'est en slalomant que Charlie finit par miraculeusement trouver une table libre. Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette pendant que Lily partait chercher leurs consommations. Elle sursauta en voyant quelqu'un se laisser tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle. Foutue mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise ! Le moindre bruit, le moindre geste brusque, et elle sursautait.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Lupin, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées… Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

\- Je ne suis pas tout le temps avec eux, tu sais, plaisanta le Gryffondor. En fait, il y avait la queue pour payer à Zonko donc j'ai proposé d'aller réserver une table au Trois Balais, le temps qu'ils finissent de payer.

\- Bon courage alors !

\- Charlie, voilà ta... oh ! Remus qu'est-ce que tu… James n'est pas là ? demanda Evans en arrivant et regardant précipitamment autour d'elle.

\- Pas pour le moment, non, lui annonça son compatriote de maison. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste plus trop de tables libres par ici et que vous soyez obligés de cohabiter…

\- Tant qu'il ne me parle pas, marmonna la lionne.

Charlie et Lupin échangèrent tous les deux un regard, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que James Potter laisse passer une occasion de parler à Lily Evans s'ils se trouvaient tous les deux autour de la même table.

La banquette à côté de Charlie s'affaissa soudainement, lui annonçant que Black venait d'arriver.

\- James et Peter sont en train de commander, informa-t-il son ami. Pfiou, c'est plein à craquer !

Un petit silence suivit son arrivée, Charlie trouvant soudain un certain intérêt à la mousse dans sa chope. Heureusement, Potter et Pettigrow ne tardèrent pas à revenir. Le visage du premier s'illumina en voyant qui se trouvait avec ses amis.

\- Salut les filles ! Ça va ?

Charlie se trouva surprise d'être ravie de voir Potter. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment échangé avec lui mais dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été prévenant et gentil à son égard. Cela lui semblait suffisant pour qu'elle l'apprécie.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi de vos vacances ?

Lily l'ignora royalement et bien que la question ne soit pas particulièrement adressée à elle, Charlie eut de la peine pour le Gryffondor à lunettes.

\- Je rentre chez moi. On fête Noël avec mon père.

James lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et Charlie se sentit subitement idiote de rougir à cela. Elle n'était définitivement pas habituée aux relations humaines. Pour se donner une certaine contenance, elle commença à boire à sa chope à petites gorgées, promenant son regard sur la salle du pub. Son regard s'arrêta soudainement en croisant deux iris grises railleuses. Un peu plus loin, se trouvaient Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber, Rogue mais surtout Rosier. Le Serpentard avait encore une fois le regard fixé sur elle avec une telle intensité que cela la mit mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Charlie détourna bien vite le regard pour dissimuler son trouble mais rencontra celui de Black qui avait suivi le précédent échange silencieux. Il lui sembla qu'il fronçait les sourcils mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Désireuse d'éviter une situation glissante, la Serdaigle se concentra sur la conversation qui se déroulait à sa table.

\- Il paraît que Slughorn donne une réception pour Noël, comme chaque année. Vous avez reçu une invitation ? demanda Lupin.

\- Charlie et moi avons été invitées, confia Lily. On peut d'ailleurs venir accompagnées si on le souhaite…

Le regard plein d'espoir que lui lança Potter en aurait fait fondre plus d'une. En tout cas, si quelqu'un avait regardé Charlie de la sorte, elle l'aurait invité immédiatement. Mais Lily devait vraiment détester Potter ou alors ne pas avoir de cœur car elle se contenta de rouler des yeux.

\- Vous savez déjà avec qui vous y allez ? demanda Potter à défaut de recevoir une invitation.

\- Certainement pas avec toi, répliqua Lily.

\- Et toi ?

Charlie se tourna vers Black qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Sa question la renforça dans son malaise qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait remarqué Rosier. Le ton employé avait été trop brusque à son goût, trop... intrusif. Aussitôt, elle se mit en mode défensif.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Alors tu y vas avec quelqu'un…

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais certainement pas.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu aurais peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire ?

\- Euh, Sirius, tenta de le calmer Potter, si elle veut pas te le dire c'est pas grave.

Autour d'eux toutes les conversations avaient cessées et Charlie se rendit compte qu'ils avaient haussé de ton. Pettigrow avait les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche et les fixait d'un air horrifié. Black fusilla son meilleur ami du regard, pour être intervenu. Il ouvrit la bouche mais cette fois-ci, se fut Remus qui essaya de le raisonner d'un ton d'avertissement :

\- Sirius...

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle ne veut pas me dire avec qui elle va à la stupide fête de Slughorn !

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi, reprit Charlie qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Très bien, je vais te le dire ! Parce que tu n'es pas mon père Black ! Je n'ai pas et n'aurai jamais de comptes à te rendre !

\- Ne crois pas que je m'intéressais à toi, Lemon, je cherchais juste à faire la conversation, lui répondit ce dernier d'un ton méprisant. Tu fais ce que tu veux : si tu veux aller à cette stupide fête pour écervelées, vas-y ! Tu peux même y aller avec qui tu veux ! Tiens, pourquoi pas avec Rosier, par exemple ?

 **CLAC !**

La main de Charlie était partie sans qu'elle puisse la retenir. Pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu d'ailleurs ! Elle n'avait pris conscience de son geste qu'au moment où sa main avait rencontré la joue de Black. Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, dans une parfaite imitation de Pettigrow. Celui-ci avait par ailleurs poussé un petit cri, pas très viril, à son geste. Potter ne cessait de faire la navette du regard entre elle et Black, tandis que Remus lui, restait fixé sur son ami, dans l'attente de sa réaction, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Celui-ci porta sa main à sa joue qui commençait déjà à devenir rouge, preuve que la Serdaigle n'y était pas allée de main morte. N'y tenant plus, Charlie repoussa sa chaise et sans rien dire, quitta avec précipitation le bar, Lily sur ses talons. Elle n'avait pas voulu le gifler, elle n'était pas d'un naturel violent mais là... Elle était à bout ! Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, avec Rosier qui n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre la pression, qui était toujours là où elle allait, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de Black lui piquant une crise de... de quoi au juste ?! Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait voulu lui faire ? L'embêter sûrement, comme toujours. Et il réussissait, frappant toujours là où cela faisait mal, parvenant à lire en elle avec une facilité qui l'effrayait.

* * *

Lemon finirait par avoir raison de lui un jour où l'autre. Elle aurait sa mort, c'était certain. C'était de loin la seule fille qui faisait naître en lui des sentiments aussi conflictuels. Il avait envie de la protéger, de l'aider et de veiller sur elle mais quand elle le giflait, le faisait sortir de ses gonds et créait des disputes entre lui et ses amis, il était obligé d'avouer qu'il avait surtout envie de l'étrangler. Parce que non contente de lui avoir mis une gifle, blessant au passage son orgueil et sa fierté, il s'était pris la tête avec Remus ! Ce dernier lui reprochait d'être trop agressif à l'égard de Lemon, trop intrusif. _**« Comment veux-tu qu'elle nous fasse confiance si tu lui donnes toutes les raisons pour nous fuir ? Tu ne peux pas y mettre un peu du tien parfois Sirius ? Toujours obligé de faire ta mauvaise tête, de n'écouter que toi ! »**_

C'est vrai qu'il s'y connaissait bien en filles, Remus, c'était le meilleur dans le domaine ! Toutes les filles l'adoraient, lui et ses airs de faux torturé ! Agacé, Sirius tapa rageusement dans un tas de neige. Il se détestait de penser aussi amèrement d'autant plus qu'il savait que Lunard avait raison. La subtilité n'avait jamais été son fort et clairement, il en avait cruellement manqué avec Lemon. Il voulait juste l'interroger pour savoir si elle allait au Bal de Slughorn avec Rosier mais la discussion avait légèrement dégénéré. Il toucha doucement sa joue rougie par la force de la gifle. Elle n'y était pas allé doucement !

Il erra un moment dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, profitant de l'air frais pour lui remettre les idées en ordres. Il avait demandé à ses amis de le laisser seul un moment après le fiasco des Trois Balais. Il marcha ainsi sans vraiment faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Il réfléchissait à Lemon. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre quand il lui avait demandé avec qui elle allait à la fête de Slughorn et cela l'intriguait. Il se demandait si quelqu'un l'avait bel et bien invitée. Cela lui semblait étrange. Pas que Lemon ne soit pas belle, non, elle était même plutôt mignonne dans son genre. Pas un canon, mais elle avait de jolis yeux tout de même ! Mais bon de là à l'inviter à une fête... Lemon n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille à danser et à s'amuser. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, il se fit la remarque que dans le climat actuel d'insécurité, elle ne risquait sûrement pas de sourire de sitôt. Et bizarrement, il se sentait triste pour elle.

Sirius était tellement absorbé dans sa réflexion, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il était suivi. Il n'en pris conscience qu'au moment où, passant dans une vitrine et contemplant son reflet, il aperçut une silhouette derrière lui, qui le fixait d'un air goguenard. Un courant d'air passa, apportant avec lui une odeur qu'il aurait reconnue entre milles : Rosier !

Le Gryffondor se retourna pour faire face au Serpentard. Tous les deux bruns, ils étaient cependant aussi différents l'un de l'autre qu'il était possible de l'être. Certes, ils étaient à peu près de la même taille, et avaient une stature plutôt athlétique ainsi que ce petit air de nonchalance mêlée de noblesse sur leur visage, mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Là où le visage de Rosier n'exprimait que mépris et arrogance, celui de Sirius reflétait la colère. Par ailleurs, Rosier avait les yeux gris, Sirius marrons, d'un marron si foncé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient noirs. Et puis, il y avait leurs écharpes qui achevaient de les différencier : vert et argent contre rouge et or, Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

\- Rosier, le salua froidement Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Black, lâcha-t-il après l'avoir détaillé avec nonchalance. Tu es seul ?

\- Tout comme toi, si je ne m'abuse, crut bon de lui faire remarquer le Gryffondor.

Rosier lui adressa un sourire sarcastique avant de s'avancer. Il prit appui contre le chambranle du magasin derrière lui, avant de demander d'un air innocent :

\- Comment va ta joue ?

\- Très bien, répondit précipitamment Sirius qui sentait que Rosier essayait de le pousser à bout.

\- Cela a dû te blesser dans ton orgueil Black, non ?

\- Si tu crois que je vais me confier à toi, ricana ce dernier.

\- Lemon a toujours été une fille passionnante, tu ne trouves pas ? Si calme et en même temps si sauvage. Si... innocente et à la fois si... attrayante.

Sirius fit comme si l'usage du dernier adjectif ne l'avait pas choqué. Rosier parlait de la Serdaigle comme si c'était une friandise, et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Rosier, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser mais j'ai à faire.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, crois moi. Remarque, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'en parle, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une chance d'en profiter un jour.

À ces mots, Sirius qui s'apprêtait à partir, s'immobilisa et revint sur ses pas pour se planter face à Rosier.

\- Et pourquoi cela Rosier ? Parce que Lemon est à toi ?

Ce dernier mit un moment à lui répondre, puis avec un petit sourire en coin malsain, finit par lâcher :

\- Exactement, Black. Lemon est à moi.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que le poing de Sirius venait le frapper en plein dans le nez. Le Gryffondor avait essayé de se retenir pourtant mais la suffisance dont faisait preuve Rosier ainsi que le sentiment qu'il l'avait bien mérité avaient été plus forts.

\- Salaud ! C'est toi, c'est toi qui lui as fait ça !

\- Fait quoi, fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Rosier tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Je ne crois pas, non, se mit alors à ricaner Rosier ce qui laissa Sirius surpris, se demandant ce que le Serpentard préparait. La seule chose que je sais Black, c'est que toi et tes petits amis, vous êtes des Animagi non-déclarés. A ton avis, comment réagira Dumbledore quand il l'apprendra ?

Le poing de Sirius s'arrêta en l'air. Il devait avoir mal entendu, c'était impossible. Comment Rosier pouvait-il être au courant de leur petit secret ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit le Vert et Argent, avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé. Enfin, seulement si tu si tu me promets d'arrêter de suivre Lemon comme... _un chien_.

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Il savait vraiment, il savait même en quoi il se transformait ! Et il lui proposait un marché. Un marché ignoble. Lemon contre la certitude de ne pas les dénoncer, lui et ses amis. Seulement voilà, Rosier était à Serpentard, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Et même s'il l'avait été, Sirius n'aurait jamais accepté. Il avait son honneur !

\- Va te faire foutre Rosier ! Toi et ton stupide marché !

\- Comme tu voudras, Black, mais tu le regretteras, crois moi. Il ne vaut mieux pas me mettre en colère.

Sirius le regarda un long moment, d'un regard empli de dégoût. Rosier lui donnait envie de vomir. Ce gars faisait du chantage comme il respirait, et cela répugnait le Gryffondor au plus haut point. L'envie de lui remettre son poing dans sa figure de sale serpent vénéneux le démangea de nouveau mais il se retint de justesse. A la place, il se planta devant Rosier et lui dit d'une voix froide :

\- Et toi, que fais-tu de ma propre colère ?

Et il tourna les talons. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à courir. Il avait besoin de voir James, Remus et Peter : il lui semblait désormais urgent qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse au sujet du Serpentard, qui s'avérait être un ennemi bien plus coriace que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Dans son dos, il lui sembla que Rosier lui criait quelque chose mais il n'y fit pas attention et quand il fut certain que son ennemi ne le voyait plus, Sirius se mit à courir en direction du château du plus vite qu'il pu.

* * *

 _* J'avoue, j'ai carrément manqué d'imagination pour le coup. Après un rapide calcul, il m'apparaissait bizarre qu'Hagrid ait déjà Crockdur à l'époque. Alors, voilà Crockmou, son ancêtre._

 _** Oui, ceci est clairement une référence au cours de Lockhart en deuxième année à qui je dois mes plus beaux fous rires. Ma manière à moi de rendre hommage à ce génie incompris._

* * *

 ** _Alors ? Vos avis ? Vos remarques ? Avez-vous aimé le dialogue Rosier/Sirius ? Le point de vue Rosier ? Vous en voulez d'autres ? Et les points de vue Sirius ?_**

 ** _Vos avis m'aident à avancer et m'inspirent alors vos réponses sont précieuses. Ce serait super cool si vous pouviez laisser un petit mot._**

 ** _Merci_**

 ** _E.D_**


	6. Alliances et tensions

_***Passe la tête par la porte discrètement pour voir s'il y a toujours quelqu'un et se racle la gorge nerveusement***_

 _ **Coucou ! Je profite d'une accalmie entre deux examens pour vous mettre la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle plaira toujours autant à ceux/celles qui lisent depuis le début et qui prennent, ou non d'ailleurs, la peine de laisser un petit commentaire. Encore désolée pour le retard même si malheureusement, vous y êtes habitués depuis... J'ai relu mon histoire et certains points ne collaient pas et/ou ne me plaisaient plus ce qui à entraîné une réécriture de certains passages dans les chapitres à venir. Plus un certain manque d'inspiration et de temps car il se trouve que la fac c'est du boulot (contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pourraient penser!)**_

 _ **Enfin bon ! Bonne lecture et si vous avez cinq minutes pour me donner votre avis alors je vous aime et vous fais plein de bisous, sinon... comme je suis pas rancunière je vous en fais aussi !**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **Vladimirette**_ : J'adore tellement tes questions, aha ! Et je suis tellement ravie que tu aies aimé la confrontation Rosier/Sirius ! Il y en aura d'autres promis !

Pour le comportement de Sirius, bien que ce soit un personnage que j'adore, il m'est toujours apparu comme pouvant être hautain voir odieux notamment dans les flashbacks. Et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de personne à aimer être dans l'ignorance ou être frustré... et je crois bien que Charlie le frustre.

Quand à savoir si Rosier s'intéresserait autant à Charlie si elle n'était pas une Fawley... Je pense que si tu poses cette question c'est que tu te doutes plus ou moins de la réponse, non ? J'adorerais te dire oui ou non mais ce ne serait pas très malin de ma part vu que je me spoilerais moi-même... :)

Mais bon, avec ce que je viens de te dire, normalement, j'ai dû effacer tous tes doutes.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Alliances et tensions ne font pas bon ménage...

Assis sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Sirius observait un bout de parchemin avec le plus grand intérêt. Un bout de parchemin sur lequel de petits points noirs se déplaçaient : la Carte du Maraudeur. Après que Sirius eut rapporté sa discussion avec Rosier, les quatre amis avaient décidé que désormais, ils garderaient un œil sur Lemon, mais de loin. D'où l'utilisation de la fameuse carte. Elle permettait de savoir où chaque personne se trouvait, à n'importe quel endroit et quel moment de la journée. Et d'après leurs observations, Rosier n'avait pas tenté de se rapprocher de nouveau de Lemon.

Le seul avantage qu'avait eue sa dispute avec Rosier, en plus d'avoir pu se défouler un peu sur le Serpentard, était de ne pas avoir reparlé de son comportement envers Lupin. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils étaient passés à autre chose, à savoir comment faire pour que Rosier ne révèle pas leur petit secret tout en continuant de protéger Lemon.

\- Sirius, soupira James à ses côtés, tu peux lâcher la carte des yeux tu sais. Lemon était dans sa Salle Commune aux dernières nouvelles, aucun risque pour qu'elle croise Rosier.

\- Je ne surveillais pas Lemon, grogna le jeune homme avec mauvaise foi.

\- A d'autres, et moi ça ne fait pas six ans que j'essaie de sortir avec Evans !

\- Je ne surveillais pas Lemon, répéta Sirius avec insistance.

\- On se calme, intervint Remus.

\- Je ne surveillais pas Lemon.

\- Je te crois Sirius, reprit le lycanthrope, James aussi. Tu sais comment il est...

Remus s'interrompit quand il vit que Sirius s'était levé. Ce dernier leur marmonna quelque chose du genre « besoin de prendre l'air » et sortit. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Sirius avait toujours été ainsi, il adorait James qu'il considérait comme son frère, ainsi que Remus et Peter, mais il avait toujours eu le besoin de s'isoler de temps en temps pour réfléchir.

Encore quelques jours et ce serait les vacances de Noël. Dans le couloir, tout respirait la joie des fêtes de fin d'année. Sirius ne rentrait pas chez lui pendant les vacances, il avait préféré rester à Poudlard, ne voulant pas non plus abuser de l'hospitalité des Potter dont il avait déjà bénéficié pendant les vacances d'été. James restait aussi, soit-disant parce qu'il voulait profiter du fait que l'école soit vide pour préparer de nouvelles blagues mais Sirius savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas le laisser seul. Naturellement Remus et Peter en avaient fait de même.

Un groupe de filles passa à côté de lui en gloussant et il les ignora malgré le regard insistant de l'une d'elles. La fête de Slughorn étant ce soir, elles devaient sûrement chercher un cavalier. Sirius poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Comme si cela l'intéressait ! Il avait pensé pendant un moment se faire inviter par l'une des nombreuses groupies qui le suivaient à la soirée pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Lemon mais la menace de Rosier s'était rappelée à lui. Il avait donc abandonné l'idée, et envoyait paître au loin les pauvres filles qui avaient encore la naïveté d'espérer. Sirius ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en ce moment, quelque soit le sujet de ses pensées, cela le ramenait invariablement à Lemon...et accessoirement à Rosier, mais bon, il préférait ne pas trop penser au Serpentard, tant qu'il n'y était pas obligé !

Les sentiments qui le liaient à la jeune fille étaient pour le moins ambigus : d'un côté, il la détestait pour ce qu'elle lui disait, sa manière d'être avec lui, et en même temps, il se sentait responsable d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée dans ce couloir, couverte de sang. Alors que ce soit pour la maudire ou pour s'inquiéter de son état, oui, Sirius Black avait toujours Charlie Lemon en tête.

\- Black, tu peux pas faire attention où tu marches ?

Il parvint à éviter de justesse la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Lily Evans, fidèle à elle-même portant une pile impressionnante de livres et autres parchemins. Tellement impressionnante qu'il se demanda comment elle avait pu faire pour le voir.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? se sentit-il obligé de demander.

\- Ce serait gentil, consentit la Préfète après un moment d'hésitation.

Il attrapa quelques livres et commença à la suivre vers leur Salle Commune.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour travailler pendant les vacances, lâcha-t-il dans une piètre tentative de conversation.

\- Hein-hein, marmonna vaguement la rousse en continuant de marcher.

\- Comment va Lemon depuis la dernière fois ? demanda subitement Sirius.

Sa question eut au moins le mérite d'avoir l'effet escompté sur Evans. Elle s'interrompit et le fixa d'un air circonspect. Désormais, il avait toute son attention.

\- Je ne l'ai pas recroisée depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais… je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, admit-il à demi-mots.

\- Oh…

L'expression d'Evans s'adoucit quelque peu à l'entente de son explication. Elle revint sur ses pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

\- Ne le prends pas mal Black, mais je doute que Charlie accepte tes excuses si jamais tu lui en faisais.

\- Ouais, c'est en partie pour cela que je ne lui cours pas après quand elle part dès qu'elle me voit, grimaça le jeune homme.

\- Tu sais, fit Evans après un moment de flottement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, Charlie et toi, et je m'en moque un peu, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre. Mais Charlie est mon amie, du moins j'aime à le penser – Sirius nota une pointe d'amertume dans le ton employé. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et peu importe la non-rationalité de tes actes à son égard ou encore ton manque de tact certain, je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est ce que tu veux pour elle aussi. Je me trompe ?

Sirius ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le surprit le plus. Le fait d'avoir une conversation longue et cohérente avec Evans avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé mis à part pour se moquer de son ami Servilus quand ils traînaient encore ensemble, ou bien le fait qu'elle se confie à lui. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et que la jeune fille avait toujours mis le plus de distance entre James et toutes personnes liées à lui.

Néanmoins, l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard émeraude de la Préfète lui semblait si sincère et profonde qu'il acquiesça.

\- Je me fais du souci pour elle, avoua-t-il en chuchotant. Depuis que je l'ai trouvée dans ce couloir la nuit de son… sa chute.

\- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa Evans. Comment elle est tombée et toute cette histoire de message sur le mur pas très loin, même si Rusard a tout nettoyé le lendemain.

Evans marqua une courte pause avant de souffler.

\- Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser tu sais. Au début, c'était juste des doutes mais plus le temps passe et plus cela devient une certitude qui s'installe en moi et revient incessamment. Je ne crois pas que Charlie soit tombée. Je crois que quelqu'un l'a poussée. Je crois que quelqu'un lui veut du mal, Black.

S'il n'avait pas aussi bien connu Evans après six ans passés à ses côtés, il aurait pu croire qu'elle se trouvait au bord des larmes.

\- Je veux dire, c'est évident, continua la jeune fille. Depuis sa chute, Charlie est sans cesse sur les nerfs. Elle regarde derrière son épaule toutes les deux secondes comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne surgisse derrière elle et ne la menace. Elle sursaute au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement et chaque matin, elle m'arrache le journal pour lire les nouvelles et soupire de soulagement quand le nom de son père n'apparaît pas.

\- Tout le monde fait ça Evans. C'est le climat, contra Sirius.

\- Oui mais pas comme elle ! insista la Gryffondor. Tu ne comprends pas ! Charlie était une solitaire, elle fuyait la compagnie. Et maintenant, c'est comme si elle me suppliait de ne pas la quitter. Comme si elle craignait que dès le moment où elle se retrouverait seule, quelque chose de terrible allait lui arriver. Elle pleure aussi parfois, je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois et c'est à peine si elle mange ! Et elle ne dort pas bien, elle fait des cauchemars et elle est à moitié obnubilée par les présages de mort et ne fait que lire des livres de Divination alors qu'elle n'a jamais fait cette matière ! Parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'elle a vu un grand chien noir le soir de sa chute et que ce chien est le Sinistros et qu'il va venir la chercher pour la tuer ! Je passe mes journées avec Charlie, je peux t'assurer que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond Black.

La dernière phrase de la longue tirade d'Evans avait été chuchotée, presque suppliée. Comme si Evans n'avait plus la force de se battre pour son amie. Elle avait attendu qu'elle se confie à elle, que Charlie lui demande de l'aide, Sirius en était convaincu. Elle lui avait donné le temps qu'elle pensait nécessaire pour que la Serdaigle voie qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Mais Lemon n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était une fois de plus murée dans son silence sans se rendre compte que cela l'isolait un peu plus chaque jour de la vie et la rapprochait de la mort. Il y avait une pression sur les épaules de la Serdaigle, une pression un peu plus forte chaque jour et un jour, celle-ci atteindrait son point de rupture. Elle devait accepter de se décharger de ce poids, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir le faire d'elle-même, Sirius se dit que la seule manière d'y arriver, était de lui forcer la main.

\- Je te crois, Evans, hocha-t-il la tête. Je te crois. Mais on va l'aider, toi et moi, on va aider Lemon. Toi, moi, Remus, James et Peter. On va la sauver.

Lorsque l'on se sent menacé, on fait tout ce qui est en notre possible pour survivre quand bien même cela n'est pas logique. On fait des actes insensés, on dit des paroles irréfléchies et parfois même, on fait des alliances inattendues. Si quelqu'un avait dit un jour à Sirius que Evans et lui marcheraient ensemble, main dans la main avec les Maraudeurs vers un même but, il aurait probablement ri au nez de cette personne. Plus maintenant.

* * *

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées pour Charlie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de retourner chez elle. Tout plutôt que de rester à Poudlard et de risquer de croiser Rosier. Elle avait craint que ce dernier ne cherche à la revoir avant les vacances pour avoir sa réponse, mais il n'avait rien retenté depuis leur rencontre à la bibliothèque et leur échange de regards aux Trois Balais. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter d'ailleurs, allant même jusqu'à feindre une migraine pour ne pas le rencontrer à la soirée de Slughorn à laquelle elle était certaine qu'il avait été convié. Mais elle ne craignait plus rien désormais, elle était dans un wagon, seule avec Lily, et dans quelques heures, elle serait chez elle, avec son père.

Son chat, roulé en boule sur ses genoux, dormait à poing fermé, ses pattes tressautant au gré de son rêve. Charlie fut prise d'une soudaine envie de l'imiter. Lily lisait un livre qui lui paraissait être d'un ennui mortel, qui accaparait tellement son attention, qu'elle ne remarquerait pas que sa camarade s'était endormie. Charlie ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le ronronnement régulier de la locomotive.

Quand elle se réveilla, la nuit était déjà tombée. Un courant d'air froid passa, la faisant frissonner. Elle se leva et remarqua que le train s'était arrêté et que Lily n'était plus dans le wagon. Elle sortit du compartiment et se dirigea vers les portes du train qui étaient ouvertes. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le train. Elle était seule. La jeune fille se demanda s'ils étaient déjà arrivés à la gare de King's Cross , mais un regard vers l'extérieur lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? s'enquit-elle.

Sa voix résonna, ricochant de wagon en wagon, achevant de la convaincre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Charlie sentit quelque chose de doux lui passer entre les jambes, son chat, Fantôme. Celui-ci se faufila hors du train. La jeune fille essaya de l'attraper mais il évita ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Après un soupir pour se calmer, Charlie se décida à le suivre. Elle sortit hors du wagon et immédiatement, elle fut saisie par le froid environnant. Il neigeait de petits flocons et son souffle prenait la forme de petits nuages de buées. La Serdaigle resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, frigorifiée. Ses pas crissaient sur la neige. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer le pelage crème de Fantôme au milieu de l'obscurité ambiante. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'attraper quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Une autre silhouette se tenait à ses côtés, plus sombre, plus grande. Un chien. Les deux animaux se reniflaient et si dans un premier temps, Fantôme paraissait méfiant, il finit par se rouler sur le dos pour manifester sa confiance.

\- Fantôme, reviens ici !

Si son chat ne fit rien qui puisse montrer qu'il l'avait entendue, en revanche, le chien releva la tête. Et c'est là que Charlie le reconnu : le Sinistros ! Il venait pour elle, il venait la chercher. Elle se mit alors à courir du plus vite qu'elle put. Derrière elle, elle entendait le bruit lourd des pattes du chien qui fouettaient le sol, elle sentait également le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur son dos. Elle accéléra dans un dernier espoir de le distancer mais son pied trébucha sur quelque chose et elle tomba.

Charlie voulut se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Elle avait beau tirer sur sa cheville, quelque chose la retenait attachée au sol : des ronces ! Elle essaya de les enlever mais plus elle tirait dessus, plus elles se resserraient, enfonçant leurs épines dans sa peau. Et le chien se rapprochait de plus en plus... Charlie gémit et redoubla d'efforts. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire ! Pire encore, les ronces se mirent à pousser, grandissant pour aller s'enrouler autour de son autre jambe, de ses mains, de ses bras. Elle avait beau se débattre, crier, rien n'y faisait. Elle hurla, demanda pitié mais les ronces s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans sa peau, la faisant toujours plus souffrir. Le chien était sur elle à présent, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il essayait de desserrer ses liens avec sa gueule, sans pour autant y arriver.

Et puis, il y eut un éclair vert et le chien tomba. Mort. Une silhouette se tenait à sa place, baguette en main. Une silhouette humaine, encapuchonnée, qui la fixait. Dans un dernier espoir, Charlie essaya de se défaire des ronces qui la plaquaient au sol mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle fit alors face à la silhouette et supplia, d'une toute petite voix :

\- S'il vous plaît...

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire, au moment où elle avait vu le chien tomber. L'homme leva sa baguette, la dirigeant vers elle, et dans un sifflement inhumain, prononça son nom :

\- Charlie Lemon...Laisse-moi te dire que tu es le portrait craché de ta mère...

Puis il se pencha vers elle de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir son visage : un visage aussi blanc que celui d'un mort, avec des yeux rouges et pire encore, deux trous à la place du nez. Charlie hurla. Elle hurla tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé couler le long de ses joues et elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Il y eut un nouvel éclair vert, cette fois-ci dans sa direction, elle ferma les yeux, prête à mourir. L'éclair se rapprochant toujours plus prêt et elle hurlant toujours plus fort quand elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer...

\- Charlie ! Charlie, réveille-toi !

Elle sursauta, ouvrant les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Lily. Cette dernière était penchée sur elle, une main sur son épaule, le visage soucieux. Fantôme avait sauté de ses genoux et était sur le sol, tout hérissé. Charlie se passa une main sur son visage. Elle pleurait et était pleine de sueur. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle avait rêvé, rien de plus.

\- Tu criais et tu n'arrêtais pas de gigoter, lui expliqua Lily, j'ai essayé de te calmer mais je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller... ça va ?

\- Merci, murmura la Serdaigle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- Comme tu voudras, consentit Lily d'un ton étrangement déçu.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme, personne n'osant parler. Quand le train arriva à la gare, les deux jeunes filles se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances et après que la Gryffondor eut insisté auprès de la Serdaigle pour que celle-ci lui écrive pendant les fêtes, elles se séparèrent, chacune allant retrouver ses parents.

Le père de Charlie l'attendait un peu plus loin et quand il la vit, lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Ils montèrent en silence dans la voiture, après avoir chargé les bagages, et firent le trajet encore une fois en silence. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble en fait et Charlie se demanda si les choses changeraient un jour. Probablement pas. Elle avait essayé pourtant mais les années l'avaient découragée et aujourd'hui, c'est avec amertume qu'elle constatait qu'une relation, quelque soit sa nature, se construisait à deux et que pour ce faire, il fallait de la bonne volonté. Une bonne volonté qu'elle ne pouvait être la seule à fournir. Elle pouvait chercher autant d'excuses à son père qu'elle le voulait, elle l'avait fait pendant seize ans, elle pouvait continuer. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter était qu'elle soit la seule à essayer de ménager l'autre.

Les vacances se passèrent comme le trajet en voiture. En silence. Le père et la fille ne se voyant que pour les repas. Et puis le jour de Noël arriva. Charlie descendit devant le petit sapin qu'elle avait décoré elle-même avec application. A son pied, un petit tas de cadeaux traînait avec son nom dessus. Son père était déjà là, une tasse de café la main. Elle lui tendit son propre cadeau, puis commença à ouvrir les siens. Elle avait reçu un nombre impressionnant de friandises de la part de Remus et de Lily, et cela la mit un peu mal à l'aise quand elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de leur offrir de cadeaux. De la part de son père, elle avait eu une magnifique encyclopédie illustrée sur la mythologie Moldue avec tout un tas d'histoires ainsi qu'une magnifique plume de paon accompagnée de diverses encres de couleurs. Elle le remercia vivement, surprise par tout ces cadeaux. D'habitude son père n'était pas aussi généreux. Mais celui-ci lui réservait encore une surprise. Il lui tendit un autre paquet qui avait une forme rectangulaire. Un livre. C'est du moins ce que pensa Charlie jusqu'à ce qu'elle déchire l'emballage. C'était un album photo. Elle l'ouvrit et tout doucement le feuilleta. Partout des photos de sa mère, seule, avec son père ou encore avec un bébé aux yeux bleus qu'elle comprit être elle. Sa mère était là, la fixant avec un grand sourire, lui faisant des signes de la main, heureuse. Alors Charlie se retourna vers son père et les yeux brillants de larmes, le serra dans ses bras. Si celui-ci fut étonné de sa réaction, il finit par resserrer sa prise sur sa fille.

\- Merci papa.

Matthew fixa sa fille pendant un long moment puis lui adressa un sourire. Le premier vrai sourire depuis que sa femme était morte. Et le sourire que lui rendit sa fille lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas eu tort.

.

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa chambre après le repas, Charlie remarqua un petit paquet posé sur son lit. Sûre que c'était encore un cadeau de son père, elle l'ouvrit sans hésitation. Elle avait passé le meilleur Noël de toute sa vie, et elle ne disait pas ça parce que son père n'avait pas fait brûler le repas. Tous les deux avaient enfin eu une vraie discussion : son père lui avait avoué qu'il avait réfléchi et que si elle voulait, il pouvait répondre à ses questions sur sa mère tant qu'ils n'abordaient pas le sujet de sa mort. C'était un sujet encore trop dur pour lui à évoquer mais il était prêt à faire des efforts pour elle. Charlie lui en avait posé des tas, et si au début son père s'était montré un peu gêné, il avait vite perdu sa retenue, se laissant emporter par ses souvenirs.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit et déchira l'emballage du cadeau. Elle était d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui et rien ne pourrait gâcher cela. Sauf peut-être ce cadeau...

Elle le laissa tomber par terre avec un petit cri, récupérant le papier pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de carte, ou quelque chose qui puisse lui indiquer l'expéditeur. Mais c'était inutile, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qui le lui avait envoyé. Elle resta un moment là, à regarder le masque argenté. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui envoyer cela : Rosier ! Elle le saisit du bout des doigts, comme si elle craignait de se faire contaminer et le cacha au fond d'un tiroir de son bureau. Finalement, même en vacances, Rosier trouvait toujours un moyen de lui mettre la pression. Elle ne serait jamais tranquille avec lui.

* * *

Sirius avait passé un bon Noël, loin de toutes les préoccupations sérieuses et pesantes habituelles. Loin de Rosier le Harceleur et de Lemon et son petit visage malheureux qui le culpabilisait car il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il avait vidé sa tête, s'était rempli la panse et n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à s'amuser. Le mot vacances venait de prendre tout son sens selon lui. Il avait été gâté par ses amis à défaut de l'être par sa famille et avait même pu jouer quelques mauvais tours à Servilus sans risquer de discréditer James auprès de sa Lily Chérie. C'est donc avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard encore vides d'élèves pour le moment. Toutes les bonnes choses avaient malheureusement une fin, même les vacances, même si on en avait envie. Le Nouvel-An et la tradition des bonnes résolutions avaient rechargé ses batteries au maximum et peu importe les obstacles, il était désormais bien déterminé à les surmonter.

Il sursauta soudain en sentant quelque chose se frotter contre ses jambes. Un chat, ce n'était qu'un chat. Il attrapa l'animal et commença à le caresser. Il avait toujours aimé les animaux et particulièrement les chats mais celui-ci lui plaisait beaucoup. D'abord parce qu'il était beau avec son pelage crème et ses yeux ambrés mais aussi parce qu'il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de différent, une forme d'intelligence insoupçonnée. Il secoua la tête en se rendant compte de ses pensées. Il trouvait un chat intelligent…

Il abandonna le chat et commença à remonter les marches vers son dortoir quand il s'aperçut que le chat le suivait. Il essaya de le faire fuir, une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis abandonna l'idée. Lorsque la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, une fois le mot de passe dit, le chat se faufila à l'intérieur, sautant par dessus sa jambe censée le bloquer. Il soupira mais finit par le suivre. James, Peter et Remus étaient sur les canapés écarlates, les deux premiers faisant une partie de bataille explosive, le dernier lisant un livre.

Le chat se dirigea dans leur direction et sauta sur le canapé puis sur les genoux de Lunard qui le contempla un instant avant d'écarquiller des yeux ronds.

\- Mais qu'est qu'il fait là, lui ?

Le préfet se tourna vers Sirius, attendant visiblement qu'il lui donne un explication.

\- Il m'a suivi, lâcha laconiquement le jeune homme.

\- Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! Il est pas à toi ce chat !

Sirius l'ignora et pris place à ses côtés et immédiatement, le chat changea de genoux.

\- Il m'apparaît évident que ce chat a un faible pour Sirius, commenta James en levant ses yeux de sa partie de cartes.

Peter en fit de même et s'approcha de l'animal mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui caresser la tête, se recula vivement quand ce dernier se mit à feuler, montrant les dents et essayant d'attraper sa main avec une de ses pattes.

\- Il n'est pas très gentil, gémit Queudver.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, fit Sirius qui n'avait aucun problème avec l'animal. Moi, il m'aime.

\- Il faut le rendre à son propriétaire, continua Remus d'un ton désapprobateur. Fantôme n'est pas à nous.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Fantôme ? fit James.

\- Le chat.

\- Oh…

L'idée de se séparer de l'animal ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sirius, le rendant bien plus triste qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre à lui-même. Pourtant, il devait avouer que son ami lycanthrope avait raison. Quelque part dans Poudlard devait se trouver un élève qui cherchait désespérément son chat.

\- Bien, concéda-t-il. Dis-moi le nom de son propriétaire, vu que tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que moi sur ce chat, et j'irai le rapporter !

\- Charlie.

\- Pourrait-on pour une fois arrêter de parler de Lemon et avoir une discussion sérieuse, roula des yeux Sirius. Le nom du propriétaire…

\- C'est Charlie. Fantôme est son chat, le coupa Remus.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de James et Sirius eut envie de lui faire avaler une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue goût vomi, tellement il avait l'air bête et tellement il détestait ce sourire.

\- Non, secoua-t-il la tête. J'irai pas.

Il savait que son comportement devait être la définition même de puéril mais il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois, alors que ses intentions vis-à-vis de la jeune Serdaigle étaient sincères et bienveillantes, se voir pris à parti et insulté ou frappé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le rendre toi-même à Lemon ? suggéra-t-il à Remus. C'est ton amie après tout.

\- Tu as trouvé le chat, lui fit remarquer celui-ci.

\- Et il t'aime tellement, ironisa James en reprenant ses précédents mots, que ce serait barbare de vous séparer l'un de l'autre.

-Non.

\- T'as peur de te prendre une gifle Patmol ?

Sirius fusilla du regard son meilleur ami. Il grommela un vague « J'ai pas envie, c'est tout » avant de se dépêcher de s'éloigner de ses amis qui le fixaient tous de leur regard scrutateur. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis cinq… et Sirius craqua.

\- Très bien, j'irai !

Il attrapa Fantôme et la carte du Maraudeur que lui tendait James avant de sortir de nouveau dans les couloirs avec précipitation. Tout plutôt que de voir le sourire victorieux de Remus pendant qu'il tapait dans la main de James ! Connaissant les Serdaigles, il y avait deux endroits possibles où pouvait se trouver Lemon : sa Salle Commune ou la bibliothèque. Sirius opta pour le premier lieu, plus près. Heureusement pour lui, Fantôme se cala confortablement dans ses bras, sans gigoter trop.

Arrivé devant la porte qui donnait sur la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, Sirius se demanda ce qu'il devait faire : entrer ou attendre qu'un Serdaigle passe. Finalement, il prit le heurtoir en forme d'aigle dans sa main et frappa. Immédiatement, le heurtoir se mit à bouger et parler :

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Euh... entrer, répondit Sirius, interloqué par cette question.

\- Si tu désires entrer, une énigme il te faudra deviner.

\- Euh… si je ne trouve pas la réponse ?

Les énigmes, ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était à Gryffondor et non Serdaigle !

\- Si la réponse tu ne trouves, attendre sera ta pénitence jusqu'à ce qu'un autre ne tente sa chance. Es-tu prêt ?

Sirius n'en était pas certain mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une voix féminine résonna derrière lui.

\- Sirius ?!

Il se retourna pour faire face à Emmeline Vance, une camarade de sa promotion. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire immense, remettant au passage une mèche de ses longs cheveux châtains et raides derrière son oreille.

\- Salut.

\- Vance, la salua-t-il sobrement.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Bien qu'elle ait essayé de le cacher, son ton était plein d'espoir ce qui mit aussitôt Sirius sur la défensive.

\- Je cherche Lemon.

\- Charlie ?! Pour quoi faire ?!

\- Lui rendre son chat.

En disant cela, il montra l'animal dans ses bras qui comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, releva la tête.

\- Oh… tu n'as qu'à me le donner, je le lui rendrai, proposa la jeune fille.

\- Non, refusa Sirius plus sèchement que ce qu'il pensait. Je… préfère le lui rendre en main propre.

\- Très bien. Je reviens de la bibliothèque, Charlie y était avec Evans. Tu devrais te dépêcher car elles s'apprêtaient à partir.

Sirius la remercia et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée en réprimant un petit rire. Typiquement Serdaigle comme comportement, aller à la bibliothèque.

Vance avait vu juste cependant. Alors qu'il atteignait sa destination, Evans et Lemon sortirent du repaire de Mrs Pince. Elles semblaient prises dans une discussion assez violente car Evans avait les cheveux dressés. Lemon quand à elle secouait la tête avec véhémence semblant nier quelque chose en boucle. Le jeune homme se sentait mal d'assister à ce genre de scène mais encore plus de les interrompre quand les deux filles avaient visiblement des choses à se dire. Cependant, il avait un chat qui commençait à s'impatienter dans ses bras et accessoirement à le griffer.

Il décida donc de se racler la gorge ce qui ne marcha absolument pas. Résigné, il finit par appeler Lemon.

\- Euh… Lemon ?

Deux paires d'yeux furieux se tournèrent vers lui et il lui sembla qu'il se ratatinait sur place. Note à lui-même : ne jamais se mettre sur la route d'une femme en colère. Ça semblait dangereux.

\- J'ai… trouvé ton chat, marmonna-t-il en espérant que cela apaiserait l'ambiance.

Cela marcha. Le regard de la Serdaigle s'adoucit et s'illumina et elle se précipita sur lui pour lui arracher son compagnon des bras. Sirius retint sa respiration en sentant ses doigts toucher ses bras sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

\- Merci, merci, merci. J'étais tellement inquiète ! Fantôme, tu peux être un vilain chat. Vilain chat, Fantôme !

Il fronça les sourcils en comprenant que Lemon ne s'adressait visiblement pas à lui. Celle-ci remarqua l'étrangeté de la scène car soudain ses joues se teintèrent d'une adorable couleur rosée.

\- Charlie ? fit Evans en fond. Tu viens ou…

-Vas-y, la coupa la Serdaigle. Je peux retrouver mon chemin seule.

S'il avait eu des doutes que quelque chose clochait entre les deux filles, désormais Sirius était fixé. Lemon cherchait clairement a éviter Evans et celle-ci semblait s'agacer du comportement de sa camarade. Après un dernier soupir, la préfète de Gryffondor hocha la tête et lança un dernier regard appuyé dans la direction de Sirius. Le message était clair : « Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que se soit, je m'arrangerais pour que tu n'aies aucune descendance. ». Il acquiesça discrètement et Evans tourna les talons.

\- Merci pour mon chat, fit la voix de Lemon. C'est vraiment…

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, cherchant le mot adéquat pour ce qu'elle voulait dire avant de reprendre.

\- … vraiment gentil et inattendu de ta part au vu de notre dernier échange.

\- Ouais, marmonna Sirius en repensant à la fameuse gifle. Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux se donnant l'impression de devenir James.

\- Tu devrais surtout remercier Remus, au passage. C'est lui qui a reconnu Fantôme.

\- Je le ferai, promit la jeune fille.

Elle esquissa quelques pas pour s'éloigner puis soudain revint vers lui. La suite se passa si vite que Sirius douta pendant un instant que cela se soit vraiment déroulé. Lemon planta son regard azur dans le sien et dans un murmure quasi-imperceptible lâcha :

\- Juste au cas où tu te poserais toujours la question, je ne suis pas allée au bal de Slughorn.

Et juste comme ça, elle était partie.

* * *

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Charlie regrettait de s'être fâchée avec Lily. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler ainsi. On ne parlait pas ainsi à ses amis. Mais Lily aurait dû respecter son choix et ne pas se montrer si insistante avec ses questions. _**«**_ _ **Tu ne m'as jamais dit de quoi tu avais rêvé l'autre jour dans le train ? Tu ne parles jamais du soir où tu es tombée, c'est parce que tu caches quelque chose ? Charlie, si je ne te connaissais pas, je te dirais que tu as peur de quelqu'un, un nom à me donner ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais, tu ne te confies jamais à moi ? Pourquoi quand je fais un pas vers toi, tu recules ? »**_ Charlie réagissait toujours mal à la pression. C'était un des rares facteurs qui lui faisaient perdre son sang-froid. Non pas qu'elle en ait beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Elle se mettait à agir sans réfléchir et regrettait les conséquences dans les minutes, non les secondes, à venir. Elle disait des mots durs, injustifiés et maintenant, elle les regrettait.

Charlie resserra sa prise sur Fantôme en accélérant le pas dans les couloirs. Elle détestait se retrouver seule dans les corridors et jeta un regard affolé par dessus son épaule lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas, mais ce n'était qu'un première année. Amusée par sa propre bêtise, elle secoua la tête, affligée. Dans ses bras, Fantôme frotta sa tête contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse comme s'il ressentait sa peur et qu'il essayait de la rassurer.

\- Nerveuse, Lemon ?

La voix goguenarde de l'homme qu'elle redoutait le plus de croiser la glaça. C'est presque au ralenti que Charlie se retourna comme craignant qu'une fois qu'elle se retrouve face à lui, la menace devienne bien réelle. En le voyant tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, elle eut le sentiment que Rosier l'avait suivie, attendant avec patience le moment où elle se retrouverait seule. Ce qui était hautement probable.

\- Mon cadeau de Noël t'a plu ? lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Inconsciemment, elle recula et resserra son étreinte sur son chat, seul réconfort qu'il lui restait.

\- Tu avais compris que c'était moi qui te l'avais envoyé ?

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas mais Rosier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il aimait bien trop entendre le propre son de sa voix pour cela.

\- Bien sûr que tu avais compris, tu es à Serdaigle après tout. Je t'avoue que j'ai hésité entre ça et un bijou : une magnifique bague argentée avec un serpent sortant d'un crâne et s'enroulant autour de ton doigt. Mais je me suis dit que tu ne la mettrais pas et cela aurait été dommage. Les œuvres d'arts sont faites pour être vues, après tout.

Dans ses bras, Fantôme commença à s'agiter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la distance entre elle et Rosier s'amenuisait. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant que Fantôme avait toujours été un animal calme. Le chat se mit à feuler et laboura de ses griffes les bras de Charlie qui malgré la douleur se refusait à le lâcher. S'il partait, elle serait définitivement seule face à Rosier.

\- Ton chat n'a pas vraiment l'air de m'apprécier, fit remarquer le Serpentard d'un air faussement offensé.

\- Il n'aime pas trop la pourriture.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu sortir cette phrase que cela n'aurait pas étonné la Serdaigle. Le culot dont elle avait fait preuve et la fermeté de sa voix contredisaient l'état actuel dans lequel elle se trouvait. À l'intérieur, elle tremblait. Rosier rigola mais son regard s'était durci et le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il était juste menaçant.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, mon petit citron. Il serait dommage pour toi que que tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir déjà choisi ton camp et que ce n'est pas le mien. Tu devrais en payer le prix.

\- Tu m'as menacée, tu m'as frappée, murmura Charlie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?

\- Mais rien, voyons si ce n'est discuter et passer du temps avec toi comme le font les amis.

\- On n'est pas amis, fit remarquer la jeune fille inutilement.

Sa déclaration eut l'air de beaucoup plaire au jeune homme.

\- Non, on ne l'est pas, reconnut-il. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, je ne pourrais pas faire cela…

Il tendit la main et effleura la joue de Charlie doucement, presque comme s'il lui demandait l'autorisation de poursuivre. Un frisson parcourut le corps de la Serdaigle à ce contact et comme si Fantôme l'avait senti, il sauta de ses bras avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir. L'autre main de Rosier s'était posée sur sa hanche, rapprochant leurs deux corps mais désormais, il n'y avait plus rien de doux dans son toucher. Sa main sur sa hanche pinçait sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans un étau mortel et la main précédemment sur sa joue était descendue jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'elle maintenait fermement, l'empêchant ainsi de tourner la tête.

\- Tu es à moi Lemon, chuchota-t-il en lui envoyant son souffle chaud au visage. Peu importe ce que tu peux penser, ce que tu veux, tu m'appartiens. Ton avis n'a pas la moindre importance. Tu es à moi… ma propriété… ma _chose._

Le mot agit comme un détonateur sur elle et avec une force qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas, Charlie se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte.

\- Je ne suis pas ta chose !

Rosier sembla juste ennuyé par son coup d'éclat.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet du ton que tu emploies pour me parler ?

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ta. Chose, répéta Charlie en articulant clairement car cela lui paraissait particulièrement important à assimiler.

\- Bien sûr que si tu l'es, ricana Rosier.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHOSE !

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tout deux se fixaient. L'expression sur le visage de Rosier s'était métamorphosée et toute trace d'amusement avait désormais déserté ses traits. Il n'était plus que colère froide.

Et soudain Charlie se mit à courir. Courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Rosier, courir pour sauver sa vie. Pendant une micro-seconde, elle crut avoir réussi à surprendre Rosier qui n'avait pas pu la suivre. Puis ses pas se firent entendre dans son dos, se répercutant sur les murs, se rapprochant d'elle. Elle accéléra l'allure, forçant ses jambes à un rythme qu'elle se savait dans l'impossibilité de soutenir très longtemps. Ses poumons la brûlaient, ses chevilles gémissaient. Mais peu lui importait cette douleur en comparaison de celle que pourrait lui infliger Rosier si jamais il la rattrapait.

Soudain sa cheville droite flancha et elle s'écroula sur le sol froid en marbre. Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres. Rosier allait la rattraper. La course-poursuite était finie. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant inévitablement le coup qui ne venait pas.

La Serdaigle ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Devant elle se trouvait une paire de chaussures cirées. En relevant la tête, elle comprit que ces chaussures étaient aux pieds de Black. Black qui fusillait du regard Rosier qui était en face de lui, avec entre eux, elle-même étalée au sol. Cette observation la poussa à essayer de se relever mais sa cheville lui arracha une grimace douloureuse. Pantelante, elle se traîna jusqu'au mur, sur lequel elle prit appui, contemplant les deux rivaux qui se faisaient face. Dans les bras de Black se trouvait Fantôme qui se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa maîtresse en la voyant.

\- Dégage Rosier, siffla finalement Black.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ?

\- Ne me tente pas, l'avertit le Gryffondor.

\- Tu aimes vivre dangereusement, n'est-ce pas Black ? ricana son adversaire. Bien, laisse-moi te dire que tu vas être servi si tu continues à t'aventurer sur cette route.

\- Dégage, répéta Black en serrant ses poignets à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Rosier détourna le regard de Black pour le reporter sur Lemon et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, comme s'il ne venait absolument pas de la menacer et qu'ils avaient juste le plus normalement du monde, parlé de la culture des choux.

\- À très bientôt, Lemon, lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant.

Une simple formule de politesse qui sous-entendait bien plus aux yeux de Charlie et lui retourna le ventre. Elle se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches en boitillant et rendit le contenu de son estomac. Elle finissait de se rincer la bouche quand Black arriva à sa suite. Visiblement, il avait débattu un moment avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait la suivre ou non. La jeune fille nota que Fantôme était de retour dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il bien que ce soit inutile, tous deux sachant la réponse.

\- C'est les toilettes des filles, marmonna Charlie car c'était la seule chose à peu près sensée qui lui traversait l'esprit sur le moment.

La mâchoire de Black se contracta en l'entendant parler et elle sentit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa phrase l'avait agacée. Aussi essaya-t-elle de récupérer la situation à sa manière.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené Fantôme… encore.

Apparemment, la déclaration n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Black se pinça l'arête du nez entre ses doigts.

\- « Merci pour m'avoir rapporté Fantôme » ?! Vraiment, Lemon ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus important à me dire ?!

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur en comprenant la référence à Rosier.

\- Ne dis rien de ce que tu as vu aux autres, supplia-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Tu dois être en train de plaisanter, Lemon ! Ce n'est pas possible ! rugit le Gryffondor. Ta chute a dû diminuer tes capacités intellectuelles parce que je ne comprends pas !

\- S'il te plaît, plaida-t-elle en sentant les larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis un moment franchir la barrière de ses paupières.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider sur ce chemin là, refusa Black.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! éclata-t-elle.

\- Très bien, très bien, je ne comprends pas, commença Black avant de se reprendre. C'est parfait, alors ! Parce qu'en fait, je me moque de toi. Complètement ! Comme de mon premier balai ! Je venais juste te rendre ton chat qui visiblement semble préférer ma compagnie à la tienne. Ce que je peux comprendre... Et puis tu peux même faire ce que tu veux avec Rosier, je m'en fous ! Il peut te frapper, te jeter du haut d'un escalier, te faire du chantage ou même te tuer, je m'en fous !

\- Tu es injuste, souffla Charlie touchée par la dureté des paroles.

\- Moi, injuste ?! Va te faire voir Lemon. Royalement.

Elle le regarda tourner les talons, combattant l'envie de le rappeler. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre avec lui, elle n'avait même plus la force de se tenir debout. Alors, elle se laissa tomber au sol et laissa ses sanglots redoubler d'intensité. Sa cheville la faisait horriblement souffrir mais à dire vrai, elle avait la sensation qu'une autre douleur, non-identifiée, la transperçait encore plus ardemment.


	7. Réunion de famille

**_Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

 ** _Bon, je m'excuse une fois de plus de ne pas avoir posté de nouveaux chapitres, bref, vous connaissez la rengaine (aha, j'ai honte) ! Cela étant dit j'ai voulu profiter un peu de mes vacances et je suis partie à l'étranger donc j'ai (encore) une excuse._**

 ** _Je remercie au passage Vlad (toujours au rendez-vous) et lune patronus pour leurs messages trop choux qui me motivent tellement. Breffons, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! _**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Vlad :_** ** _Héhé ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! Une fois de plus, te voir te poser autant de questions me ravit. J'adore avoir des retours sur ce que j'écris et plus particulièrement entendre les hypothèses des lecteurs et je dois dire que tu es sur la bonne voie avec tes questions. Il est évident que le lignage de Charlie joue un rôle majeur dans cette histoire._**

 ** _Quant à Lily et Hermione, j'ai essayé le plus possible de les différencier. Certes certains aspects de leurs caractères sont similaires : elles sont courageuses, loyales, intelligentes mais Lily m'est toujours apparue comme beaucoup plus spontanée et peut-être même impulsive qu'Hermione, plus réfléchie, et cela va se voir dans les chapitres à venir..._**

 ** _Et oui, Charlie est fermée mais c'est son caractère. Le climat ne l'aide pas vraiment à parler, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'on (Rosier) la menace de mort elle et son père si elle parle. Alors, oui, elle n'agit pas forcément rationnellement mais je pense qu'il est normal de ne pas agir rationnellement dans de telles conditions. :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Réunion de famille

\- J'ai surpris Rosier en train de poursuivre et menacer Lemon. À l'heure qu'il est, soit elle est toujours dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage soit elle s'est rendue à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez aller voir comment elle se porte ou prévenir Evans si vous le souhaitez, elle apprécierait j'en suis convaincu, mais moi, j'abandonne.

Et sur ces sages paroles, Sirius Black tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin sur lequel il s'était précédemment laissé tomber, s'isolant pour ruminer quant à une certaine Serdaigle.

* * *

\- Par Merlin, Charlie Lemon, je te laisse cinq minutes et tu te casses une cheville !

\- Elle n'est pas cassée mais foulée, corrigea la Serdaigle d'un ton morne et faiblard.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots avec moi !

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis…

Lily s'immobilisa prête à rétorquer mais un coup d'œil à son amie l'en empêcha. Elle avait déjà vu Charlie mal-en point, notamment suite à sa chute mais la vision qui s'offrait à elle était quelque part bien plus douloureuse que celle d'une Charlie inconsciente et pâle dans un lit. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de larmes, son nez coulait et il semblait à la Gryffondor qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard bleu de la Serdaigle, c'était un appel à l'aide silencieux qu'elle y voyait. La colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir précédemment à son égard s'évanouit aussitôt. D'ailleurs, Lily n'était pas certaine d'avoir jamais véritablement été en colère contre Charlie. Son courroux était en partie concentré sur la raison de l'état pitoyable de son amie qui pour le moment était non-identifiée. Ce qui lui rappelait qu'elle devait avoir une conversation avec Black à ce sujet…

\- Comment tu t'es foulée la cheville ? demanda Lily avec douceur en s'asseyant sur une chaise au chevet de Charlie.

Son ton était doux, pour ne pas la brusquer et pourtant, elle put sentir Charlie se renfrogner.

\- J'ai couru, je suis tombée, je me suis blessée.

Cela semblait incroyablement réducteur et simpliste comme résumé aux yeux de Lily mais elle n'argumenta pas. Il y avait sur le visage de Charlie l'expression de ceux qui ont eu une journée bien horrible et elle ne voulait absolument pas en rajouter.

\- Ça arrive souvent en ce moment, lâcha-t-elle néanmoins.

Charlie la fixa un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il y avait du progrès, soupira mentalement la rousse en notant avec appréciation que son amie semblait avoir saisi le sous-entendu impliqué.

\- Tu sais que je suis ton amie, annonça Lily.

De nouveau, Charlie hocha la tête.

\- S'il y a quoi que se soit dont tu veux me parler ou si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, tu ne dois pas hésiter à venir vers moi, Charlie.

Troisième hochement de tête. Très bien, Lily ferait la conversation seule s'il le fallait mais elle ne repartirait pas d'ici tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que notre amitié est un leurre. Que tu… qu'elle est à sens unique. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Charlie même si cela fait seulement quelques mois qu'on se fréquente réellement. Je t'apprécie tellement que même après que tu m'as dit que « tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ni de mon aide ni de ma pseudo-analyse à trois balles » cette après-midi, même si cela m'a blessée plus que je ne m'y attendais, même si j'étais en colère, aussitôt que j'ai su que tu étais à l'infirmerie, j'ai mis de côté mon orgueil, et je me suis précipitée pour voir comment tu allais. Parce que tu es mon amie et c'est ce que font les amis. Ils sont là pour l'autre quand il en a besoin ! Ils parlent entre eux ! Ils s'entre-aident ! L'amitié est une relation qui ne peut se construire toute seule !

Lily s'interrompit en sentant une traînée humide sur sa joue. Bon sang, elle avait pleuré ! Elle avait récité son discours mentalement une dizaine de fois sur le chemin menant à l'infirmerie, s'adjurant de ne pas craquer, se convaincant qu'elle était forte et elle avait échoué !

Dans son lit, Charlie sanglotait silencieusement et un fin filet de morve coulait de son nez malgré le fait qu'elle l'essuyait avec un mouchoir toutes les deux secondes.

\- J...j...je...je ne v...v...veux pas… qu...que tu penses ça, bégaya-t-elle entre deux hoquets. J...je...je veux pas que tu...t...tu croies… qu...q...que c'est pas réciproque. J...je...je veux pas être seule.

La voix de Charlie sembla se briser sur le dernier mot et Lily essuya les restes de larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait se montrer forte pour Charlie qui de toute évidence ne pouvait l'être en ce moment car elle avait atteint un point de rupture. Il était de son rôle, en tant qu'amie, d'aider Charlie. Lily était à Gryffondor, la maison du courage. Elle n'avait pas été répartie là-bas par hasard. Alors s'il fallait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle fasse preuve d'audace pour faire ce que Charlie n'osait, elle le ferait. Elle prendrait des risques.

Elle attrapa la main de la Serdaigle qui ne tenait pas de mouchoir et la serra avec force.

\- Je suis là, Charlie. Aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi et que tu veux de mon aide et de ma présence à tes côtés, je suis là.

Et pour la quatrième fois, Charlie hocha la tête.

* * *

Charlie ne tarda pas à être autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie. En un tour de baguette, sa cheville avait été remise. En six années à Poudlard, elle n'avait quasiment jamais mis les pieds à l'infirmerie – mis à part pour une vilaine bronchite en troisième année – mais depuis quelques mois, elle avait l'impression d'y passer beaucoup trop de temps. Mrs Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'elle passe la nuit à l'infirmerie malgré le fait qu'elle soit déjà rétablie, mettant en avant le fait qu'ainsi elle pourrait s'assurer que Charlie ait au moins un repas dans son organisme. Bien qu'elle n'en ressentît pas forcément le besoin, Charlie s'était forcée à manger ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix.

Elle se rendait désormais à son premier cours de la matinée, soit Métamorphoses.

Charlie entra dans la salle encore vide et se laissa tomber sur une chaise au deuxième rang. Pour passer le temps, elle ouvrit son livre et commença à lire le chapitre dont le cours serait l'objet quand le bruit d'un livre qu'on posait sur sa table la fit relever la tête. Elle fixa un moment le nouveau venu.

\- Je peux encore m'asseoir à côté de toi ou tu risques de partir en courant parce que tu ne veux pas me parler, plaisanta Lupin avec cependant une légère pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Tu traînes tout le temps avec Black, marmonna piteusement Charlie en sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse valable.

Il fallait dire que ces derniers temps, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter le Gryffondor et la manière dont leurs dernières rencontres avaient fini lui prouvait qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir ainsi, même si cela avait eu pour conséquence de l'éloigner de Remus ce qu'elle regrettait. L'expression de tristesse sur le visage de son ami fit augmenter sa culpabilité et elle hocha la tête.

\- La place est libre.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir que le reste des Maraudeurs avait également pris place dans la classe. Peter et James étaient tous les deux côte à côte quand Black était assis avec Franck Londubat, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jeter des regards meurtriers dans leur direction – à elle et Remus.

\- Tu devrais te méfier de Black. On dirait qu'il va trucider quelqu'un, crut-elle bon de prévenir son camarade.

\- J'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Remus en voyant de quoi elle parlait. Même si je crois que les regards sont pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh…

Effectivement, cela paraissait logique maintenant qu'il le faisait remarquer. Pourquoi Black aurait-il fusillé du regard l'un de ses meilleurs amis quand se trouvait juste à côté de ce dernier, une fille avec qui il avait eu une violente altercation pas plus tard que la veille ?

\- Alors comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle pour chasser son malaise. Tu sembles pâle et si j'en crois les cernes sous tes yeux, tu ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment. Dis-moi, que fais-tu la nuit ? C'est dangereux de traîner dans les couloirs !

Bien que sa première intention ait été de plaisanter, cela ne prit pas. Et elle s'en aperçut rapidement. Remus se tendit imperceptiblement et lui adressa un sourire crispé et la Serdaigle se fustigea mentalement pour sa stupidité. Ses propres phrases la renvoyèrent à son expérience malencontreuse, le seul soir où elle était sortie de son dortoir après le couvre-feu.

\- Et toi ? éluda le Préfet des Gryffondor.

\- Ça ne pourrait aller mieux ! lança-t-elle sur un ton faussement enjoué pour tromper ses soupçons.

\- Charlie…

\- Ça va, le coupa-t-elle. Par Merlin, pourquoi personne ne me croit quand je dis que je vais bien ?! On croirait que vous voulez tous que j'aille mal !

C'était injustifié, elle le savait. Remus voulait juste bien faire. Mais en voulant l'aider, il ne faisait que tout empirer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal Charlie, corrigea-t-il, blessé. Je veux m'assurer que tu ailles aussi bien que tu l'affirmes. Et j'ai tort peut-être ? Je suis pâle et j'ai des cernes sous les yeux selon toi ? Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as vu un miroir ? Tu es encore plus fatiguée que moi, tu as maigri, ce qui dans ton cas signifie que tu ne dois pas peser plus de trente kilos, et ta lèvre saigne tellement tu la mords d'anxiété ! Alors, excuse-moi si je m'inquiète pour toi.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. De toute façon, McGonagall venait de rentrer dans la salle et commençait son cours, coupant court à toute éventuelle réponse.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Charlie n'écouta pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait d'ailleurs, préférant mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure et repenser aux dires de son voisin de table.

Quand la sonnerie sonna, c'est presqu'en courant qu'elle le rattrapa.

\- Remus... je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec toi ou quoi que se soit. Ni même t'éviter. Mais... Je... J'ai des problèmes en ce moment et... j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps à moi pour tirer les choses au clair et m'en sortir.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais qui étaient vraiment tes amis et qui sont tes ennemis, lui répondit Lupin d'un air grave.

Charlie l'observa un moment, plantant son regard bleu dans celui du Gryffondor. Elle avait l'impression que derrière cette simple phrase se cachait bien plus, comme... comme s'il était au courant de tout ! Et quelque part au fond d'elle même, elle espérait que ce soit le cas. Cela la rassurait de savoir que quelqu'un, que Remus soit au courant. Parce qu'avec Remus, elle se sentait en sécurité. Alors elle lui sourit, et s'avançant, elle posa sa main sur la joue du garçon.

\- Je sais parfaitement qui sont mes amis et ceux qui ne le sont pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Et sur Lily aussi. Seulement, parfois les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles en ont l'air. Et je me détesterais si jamais je vous entraînais dans mes problèmes tout en sachant que l'issue est plus qu'incertaine.

\- Charlie…

\- Dis que tu me pardonnes, le coupa la Serdaigle, s'il te plaît, Remus.

\- …

\- Dis le, le supplia-t-elle, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que des gens sont là pour moi en ce moment. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que tu ne m'abandonnes pas.

Pour toute réponse, Lupin acquiesça doucement, radouci. Charlie laissa retomber sa main, rassurée.

\- Merci.

Elle allait repartir quand Remus la retint par le poignet, l'air soucieux ayant réapparu sur son visage.

\- Charlie, si les choses empiraient, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, tu me le dirais pas vrai ? Tu me le dirais si les choses empiraient ?

\- Toi et Lily seraient les premiers au courant, assura-t-elle, je te le promets.

\- Donc pour l'instant, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ?

\- Cela pourrait être largement pire, mentit la Serdaigle avec un aplomb qu'elle-même ne soupçonnait pas. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir Remus, essaye de dormir cette nuit, d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Charlie se retira pour prendre la direction de son prochain cours.

* * *

Remus regarda la silhouette de Charlie s'éloigner, un sentiment de désespoir l'envahissant. Elle mentait à tel point qu'il lui semblait qu'elle arrivait même à se convaincre des salades qu'elle lui racontait. L'envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer brutalement jusqu'à ce que les idées lui reviennent en place l'effleura mais il n'était même pas certain que cela change quoi que ce soit.

\- Elle devient douée, pas vrai ? fit la voix de Lily, derrière lui. Parfois, j'ai presque envie de la croire quand elle dit que tout va bien. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde.

\- Et que ferais-tu de la culpabilité ? demanda le lycanthrope en tournant la tête vers elle. Que ferais-tu quand la réalité te rattraperait, toi, elle et nous ? Quand faire semblant ne serait plus suffisant ?

\- Je me haïrais, lui répondit simplement Lily. Je me mépriserais. Pour avoir été une amie si insensible et si peu attentive.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Remus hocha de la tête puis Lily fit quelques pas.

\- Dis aux trois idiots qui te servent d'amis que j'aimerais vous parler. Tout de suite.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et entra dans une salle de classe après avoir vérifié qu'elle était vide.

Remus chercha ses amis qui étaient tout juste en train de sortir de la salle de McGonagall en bavardant insouciamment.

\- Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver ? Dans la salle de cours, maintenant.

Trop interloqués pour discuter, les trois comparses le suivirent. James repéra néanmoins rapidement la présence de Lily en entrant dans la salle de classe.

\- Tu sais, si tu voulais parler avec moi Evans, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire venir mes amis, plaisanta-t-il.

La rousse l'ignora d'un soupir et lui fit signe pour qu'il aille vérifier que la porte était bien fermée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? grogna Sirius que ce manège semblait plus ennuyer qu'autre chose.

\- Parler de Charlie. En toute discrétion, ajouta-t-elle.

Comme Remus s'y attendait, une fois la phrase terminée, son ami essaya de sortir de la classe.

\- Bon courage, alors ! Moi, j'ai déjà donné !

Remus se dépêcha de se planter devant lui, posant une main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- On a commencé à quatre, on finit à quatre ! l'informa-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Sirius le fusilla du regard et commença à compter les membres présents dans la salle en désignant tour à tour Lily, James, Peter puis Remus.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre ! Tu as trouvé mon remplaçant !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? intervint soudainement Lily comme une furie en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Je croyais que toi et moi on allait « sauver Charlie » ! Toi, moi, Potter, Remus et Peter ! Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Pourquoi ? C'était juste des paroles en l'air pour toi ? Et ne me dis pas qu'en fait tu te fous de Charlie parce que personne ne te croira !

\- Lemon ne veut pas de notre aide Evans ! fit Sirius en haussant le ton. Elle. Ne. Veut. Pas. de. Notre. Putain. D'aide ! Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin comprendre ?

\- Juste parce qu'elle te dit qu'elle va bien ne signifie pas que c'est le cas, cracha la rousse dans la direction du jeune homme.

\- Elle m'a littéralement envoyé chier ! s'énerva celui-ci.

\- Sirius. Assez.

Les deux mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton calme mais qui ne souffrait aucunement la contradiction. Remus observa Sirius se tendre en voyant son meilleur ami le reprendre de la sorte. James semblait métamorphosé. Exit le jeune homme facétieux et plaisantin. Il arborait désormais une expression grave et mature. Lily semblait également avoir noté le changement car elle leva un sourcil, étonnée. Tranquillement, James termina de nettoyer ses lunettes avant de les poser sur son nez et de se tourner vers Remus.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait insonoriser la salle, remarqua-t-il.

Le Préfet approuva, se fustigeant mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé de lui-même. Il marmonna un rapide « _Assurdiato !_ » sous l'œil soucieux de James qui hocha la tête une fois la tâche remplie.

\- Quand tu m'as dit qu'on allait veiller sur Charlie et faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive, j'ai accepté, non pas parce que je la trouvais sympathique, ce qui pourtant est le cas, mais parce que tu me le demandais, commença-t-il à l'attention de Sirius. Les prétextes que tu invoques pour te démettre de cette responsabilité que tu t'es toi-même imposée sont injustifiés. Si je ne te considérais pas comme mon ami et frère, je dirais même pitoyables. Je suis certain que Remus et Evans ont également été envoyés sur les roses par Charlie, et ceci à plusieurs reprises. Mais eux, contrairement à toi n'abandonnent pas !

\- J'espère que tu as parfaitement conscience du fait que tes paroles me font mal, lâcha Sirius à mi-voix.

\- Les dire me fait mal, aussi, avoua James. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire une erreur. Par ailleurs, si Charlie est bien en danger à cause des Fawley comme tu semblais si enclin à le penser, alors on a besoin de toi. Tu es celui qui s'y connaît le plus sur les familles de Sangs-Purs.

\- J'en étais sûre ! marmonna Lily en claquant des mains. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler ! J'étais persuadée que vous aviez des informations en plus que vous ne vouliez pas partager !

\- Tu ne nous as pas demandé, observa James en retrouvant sa légèreté.

\- Je vous le demande maintenant.

Les quatre garçons se concertèrent muettement sous le regard émeraude de Lily qui avait croisé les bras, attendant patiemment. Personnellement, Remus était pour lui dire la vérité. Plus ils seraient à garder un œil sur Charlie et à connaître la vérité et mieux c'était pour cette dernière au niveau de sa sécurité. James semblait partager son avis car il opina du chef. Peter suivrait James, en revanche, le choix de Sirius était plus incertain…

\- Charlie est la fille de Catelyn Fawley, une femme issue d'une famille Sang-Pur qui l'a assassinée parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'un Né-Moldu, le père de Charlie. On pense que quelqu'un veut finir le travail, lâcha subitement Remus.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sirius lui lança un regard noir mais il préféra l'ignorer.

\- Autre chose ? questionna Lily.

\- Sirius a surpris Rosier en train de poursuivre et menacer Lemon, donc nos soupçons se portent majoritairement sur lui, continua James.

\- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas le dénoncer ?

Bien que la question de Lily soit légitime, Remus se sentit légèrement agacé par cette interrogation. La manière dont sa camarade présentait les choses laissait montrer qu'ils étaient stupides et inconscients quand c'était en réalité bien plus compliqué. Personne ne lui répondit d'ailleurs et elle les observa un instant avant de claquer la langue sur son palais.

\- Lequel de vous ? demanda-t-elle. Lequel d'entre-vous fait-il chanter ? Et ce n'est pas la peine de me dire pourquoi, je ne veux pas le savoir, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Le seul moyen pour que ne disiez rien c'est que vous ayez fait quelque chose d'interdit dont Rosier a connaissance et pour lequel il vous fait chanter. Et je suppose que s'il est toujours en vie et en bonne santé, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas été vous voir quand vous étiez tous les quatre ensemble car il n'est pas stupide, expliqua la Gryffondor d'une seule traite. Donc je répète ma question, lequel d'entre vous ?

Le doigt de Peter fusa, désignant Sirius. Lily ne parut pas tellement surprise d'ailleurs.

\- Très bien, fit-elle. J'irai. J'irai tout raconter à Dumbledore.

\- Tu es sûre de toi sur ce coup ? demanda Remus.

Il avait l'impression que c'était beaucoup trop simple, beaucoup trop évident et depuis le début, cette affaire lui apparaissait comme tout sauf simple. Alors, oui, il était méfiant car bien qu'il ait envie de croire que tout cela pouvait s'arranger ainsi, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était qu'un doux rêve illusoire.

\- Pas vraiment, marmonna la rousse à mi-voix. Mais on doit faire quelque chose, pas vrai ?

* * *

Evan Rosier était énervé. Et encore, énervé était un doux euphémisme pour décrire les sentiments de rage et de haine, mais aussi de déception qui l'habitaient en ce moment. Il avait le sentiment que tout lui échappait. Or Evan Rosier détestait quand ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait tout. Il s'était fait surprendre par Black ! Black qui avait déjà des soupçons contre lui depuis le début et qui l'avait menacé ! Black qu'il faisait certes chanter mais pour combien de temps encore, ça, c'était une autre affaire. Or si Black était au courant, il pouvait additionner Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow à la liste des obstacles sur son passage et il était presque certain que la Sang-de-Bourbe avait également des soupçons car elle ne lâchait plus Lemon !

Était-il à ce point incompétent et arriéré pour qu'il ait raté le côté discrétion de sa mission ? Non, bien sûr que non, il ne l'était pas, il le savait. Néanmoins, cela l'agaçait grandement. Son plan n'était pas censé être rapide. Il était la concrétisation d'un travail de longue haleine, lent et minutieux. Mais il prenait plus de temps que prévu et tout ceci par la faute d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et des Quatre Fantastiques ! Dans son plan, Lemon devait être anéantie, isolée, complètement dépassée et alors, elle serait venue vers lui, le suppliant d'arrêter, le suppliant de l'aider et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Il aurait été récompensé pour son œuvre, pour le service rendu et sa réputation n'en aurait été que plus grande. Et bien que Lemon ne puisse être qualifiée de l'expression « en pleine forme », elle ne semblait pas non plus au bord de la rupture. Elle avait un peu maigri, semblait plus fatiguée et pâlichonne mais rien ne montrait qu'elle était au bord du gouffre. Ou alors elle le cachait bien.

Il jeta une œillade appuyée vers la table des Gryffondors et notamment vers Black qui le surprit et lui adressa un grand sourire. Depuis quelques jours, le Serpentard sentait que le Gryffondor avait un regain de confiance en lui, et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux les menaces de Black quand il lui en avait faites, mais peut-être aurait-il dû ? Cela lui aurait évité de perdre un temps précieux et d'avoir à sortir le grand jeu.

Il tapa furieusement du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Rogue qui finissait de rédiger son devoir de Potions, et renversant la bouteille d'encre sur la copie de ce dernier. Son camarade le fixa d'un regard noir auquel Rosier répondit avec mépris :

\- Un problème ?

\- Tu m'as fait renverser de l'encre sur ma copie, lâcha Rogue.

\- Et bien, ce sera toujours plus lisible que tes pattes de mouches.

Agacé par son compatriote, Rosier se leva avec dans l'idée de ne plus avoir à supporter la vision de Black lui souriant narquoisement. Il n'alla pas bien loin car à peine sorti de la Grand Salle fut-il rappelé par la voix nasillarde de Rogue.

\- Rosier, attends !

Bien que la distance soit courte, son camarade était déjà essoufflé et son teint cireux avait tourné au verdâtre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Rogue ?

\- Tu as oublié tes livres.

\- Merci.

Rogue allait faire demi-tour quand il revint sur ses pas, ce qui eu le don d'agacer Rosier qui n'avait qu'une envie, se retrouver seul.

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- J'ai vu comment tu regardais Lemon, tout à l'heure.

\- Et ? Je t'en pose des questions moi sur Evans la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Rosier sourit avec satisfaction quand il vit que Rogue serrait les dents devant l'insulte. Evans avait toujours été un sujet sensible avec Severus. Amis pendant les cinq premières années, ils avaient subitement pris leurs distances et même s'il était évident que Rogue en souffrait, il ne le montrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas car Evans était une Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'on ne fréquentait pas les Sang-de-Bourbes. C'était comme ça.

\- Tu peux pas lutter contre les Maraudeurs, reprit néanmoins Severus d'un ton contrôlé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ta Sang-de-Bourbe t'a lâché pour Potter !

\- Elle. N'est. Pas. Avec. Potter, corrigea son camarade en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Ils savent, fit Rogue en l'ignorant.

\- Pardon ? interrogea Rosier qui ne comprenait pas.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Rogue sourit dévoilant ses dents de travers. Prenant tout son temps pour se faire prier, il finit par développer :

\- Les Maraudeurs. Ils savent ce que tu fais à Lemon. Ils comptent t'en empêcher.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je les ai entendus en parler, dit précipitamment Rogue, heureux de l'intérêt que lui portait soudain son camarade. En sortant de Métamorphoses, il y a deux jours, je les ai vus entrer dans une salle de classe vide avec L...Evans. Je voulais savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Alors j'ai écouté à la porte.*

\- Voyons Severus, ce n'est pas beau d'espionner, fit semblant de le réprimander Rosier.

\- Peut-être mais cela peut s'avérer très intéressant, grinça ce dernier. Au début, je n'écoutais pas vraiment mais j'ai entendu ton nom, alors ça a piqué mon intérêt. Ça parlait de toi et de Lemon et du fait que tu la menaçais. Au début, je n'ai pas compris. Et puis, je me suis souvenu. Le soir où on a écrit le message sur le mur, tu t'es absenté et tu n'es revenu qu'après une trentaine de minutes. Le lendemain, Lemon était à l'infirmerie. Et toutes ces fois où tu la fixais… sans parler de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard où tu as suivi Black, sûrement pour le faire chanter si j'en crois la conversation que j'ai surprise !

\- Viens-en droit au fait, le coupa Rosier qui sentait que celui-ci gardait le « meilleur » pour la fin.

\- Ils comptent te dénoncer à Dumbledore. Ils veulent tout lui raconter.

Cela eut un effet réfrigérant sur Rosier. Si ce que disait Severus s'avérait vrai, il risquait fort d'être viré de l'école de sorcellerie or il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Une brusque envie de frapper quelque chose le traversa. Le mur ou peut-être la tête de Rogue, ou Black.

\- C'est Potter qui en a eu l'idée, lâcha soudain son camarade de maison. C'est lui qui va y aller.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Rosier circonspect.

Rogue n'était pas particulièrement bavard et il n'avait jamais été le plus impliqué dans ce qu'il surnommait « leurs activités extra-scolaires », à savoir se préparer à entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était juste là parce que c'était normal.

\- Le problème vient de Potter. Tu te débarrasses de lui, tu te débarrasses du problème, tu ne crois pas ?

Rosier le fixa longuement comme pour tester la véracité de ses propos, puis finalement adressa à son compatriote de maison un grand sourire.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, Severus. Il faut se débarrasser du problème à la racine.

Un rictus victorieux se dessina sur les traits du garçon aux cheveux gras.

* * *

\- Je pensais que tu étais censée aller voir Dumbledore pour tout révéler de l'infâme machination de Rosier et sauver Charlie ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de tourner le regard vers la personne qui venait de prendre place à côté d'elle. À la place, elle focalisa son attention sur son livre.

\- J'ai vu Rosier dans les couloirs aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire que tu n'as toujours rien dit à Dumbledore sinon il aurait été viré. D'où ma question, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je me porte volontaire pour te remplacer et régler le cas Rosier.

\- Et en faisant quoi, Potter ? s'agaça la préfète. En allant lui casser la gueule ?

\- C'est une idée comme une autre, admit le jeune homme.

La Gryffondor émit un ricanement sceptique.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, finit-elle par soupirer.

Elle referma son livre un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, faisant au passage sursauter Peter qui lâcha un petit cri tout sauf viril. Il était tard ce soir et la salle commune de Gryffondor était vide mis à part un petit groupe de sixièmes années occupés pour la plupart à terminer un travail en Botanique. Du moins, c'était le cas de Marie McDonald, Alice Fortescue et Franck Londubat ainsi que d'elle-même mais elle doutait fortement que ce soit celui des Maraudeurs. À moins qu'elle n'ait pas vu la consigne qui parlait de Tarot Magique, jeu auquel s'adonnait Black et Pettigrow en ce moment-même.

Remus, qui se trouvait à sa droite et avait suivi la conversation la fixa d'un air compatissant comme si elle venait enfin de comprendre quelque chose que lui avait saisi depuis le début.

\- Je veux aider Charlie, commença Lily qui voulait se justifier auprès des quatre garçons. Mais plus j'y repense plus j'ai peur d'avoir manqué une information, un détail et ce sentiment devient de plus en plus persistant. Et si par ma faute j'aggravais la situation de Charlie…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Cette éventualité la terrorisait et l'angoissait. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de la Serdaigle, l'expression de trahison sur son visage. Ils avaient dû manquer quelque chose, c'était impossible à expliquer mais Lily le sentait. Elle en était persuadée au plus profond d'elle même, cette histoire était encore plus grave, plus tordue, plus complexe que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Nous voulons tous aider Charlie, murmura Remus doucement. Le truc c'est qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment…

* * *

Charlie contempla un instant son assiette remplie par les soins de Lily de bacon, œufs brouillés, saucisses et son estomac se retourna à l'idée de devoir avaler tout cela. Elle avala une gorgée de son jus de citrouille et, s'assurant que la Gryffondor regardait ailleurs, fit discrètement glisser une partie du contenu de son assiette dans celle de Pettigrow, assis à sa droite. En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard désapprobateur de Potter qui secoua la tête mais ne dit rien.

Lily avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne prendre le petit-déjeuner à leur table, afin qu'elle s'assure que Charlie mange un peu et prenne des forces, selon elle. À dire vrai, la Serdaigle avait surtout l'impression d'être devant un tribunal qui observait la moindre de ses actions. Et sa sensation de malaise se trouvait augmentée par le regard brûlant de Rosier qu'elle pouvait sentir dans son dos depuis la table des Serpentards.

\- Mon assiette s'est remplie toute seule ! s'émerveilla Peter qui n'avait pas remarqué son manège tout en avalant un morceau de saucisse.

Immédiatement, le regard de Lily fut sur elle et Charlie se retint de pester.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin.

\- Tu n'as jamais très faim, fit remarquer son amie d'un ton amer. Mange au moins quelques toasts.

En disant cela, elle poussa dans sa direction un toast déjà beurré et Charlie fut obligée de reculer sa tête tellement Lily insistait.

Heureusement pour elle, la nuée de hiboux apportant le courrier lui fournit un excellent prétexte pour détourner l'attention de son régime alimentaire. Remus ouvrit le journal que lui avait apporté une chouette hulotte et secoua la tête, faisant soupirer tout le monde de soulagement. Pas de mauvaises nouvelles pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ils parlent de ta famille Sirius, fit-il observer en désignant une page à son camarade.

\- En mal, j'espère, grogna l'intéressé en plantant sa cuillère dans son porridge avec force comme pour appuyer ses propos.

Charlie fronça les sourcils devant autant de haine et se tourna vers Lily qui haussa juste les épaules lui faisant comprendre que ce n'étaient ni ses affaires, ni les siennes.

\- Tes parents ont fait un don à St-Mangouste pour aider les victimes, je cite, « des horribles crimes dont notre société est victime en ce moment ».

À ces mots, Black éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- C'est le Moldu qui se fout du Cracmol !

Charlie l'observa intriguée jusqu'à ce qu'un pincement sur son avant-bras la fasse sortir de sa contemplation.

\- Aïe !

Un splendide hibou grand-duc la fixait de ses yeux jaunes avec impatience, la patte en l'air. Charlie se dépêcha de détacher la missive qui y pendait en regardant son bras rougir. Elle cacha son étonnement à la vue du volatile. Son père ne lui écrivait qu'avec une chouette effraie qu'il avait baptisée Éole et ses lettres se faisaient plutôt rares. Elle fit un rapide tour de ses contacts sans trouver personne à qui aurait pu appartenir le hibou.

Soudain son dos se mit à la brûler et elle prit conscience que la personne qui la fixait depuis qu'elle avait pris place à la table des Gryffondors avait intensifié son regard, si tant que cela fût possible. Lentement, elle se retourna vers la table des Serpentards. Rosier lui adressa un sourire et mima le geste de quelqu'un ouvrant une enveloppe et lisant la lettre qu'elle contenait. Charlie vérifia que les Maraudeurs et Lily n'avaient rien remarqué mais avec la foule de gens présents dans la Grand Salle, il aurait été quasi-impossible pour eux qu'ils devinent avec qui elle avait conversé par le regard. Par ailleurs, ils étaient tous penchés sur le journal de Remus, dissertant sur l'article parlant des parents de Black.

Charlie se leva et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, sachant pertinemment que Rosier la suivrait dans quelques minutes. Les grandes portes passées elle arracha le sceau, représentant une rose avec des épines, et parcourut rapidement le contenu. Le contenu était succinct : juste six lignes.

 _Prends avec tes amis quelques distances_

 _Ceci sera ta dernière chance_

 _Pleurs et regrets seront ton quotidien_

 _Pieds et poings liés, tu subiras_

 _À la proposition tu penseras_

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste plus rien._

\- J'ai toujours été doué pour la poésie.

Charlie regarda Rosier avancer dans sa direction et, en partie parce qu'elle ne partageait pas tout à fait son point de vue concernant son talent, elle déchira le parchemin.

\- C'était un avertissement, Charlie. Si tu ne le prends pas au sérieux, libre à toi, mais ne viens pas te plaindre le jour où tu n'auras plus assez de larmes pour pleurer. Tu seras la seule responsable.

Le ton de Rosier n'avait jamais été aussi calme et se faisant, cela effraya encore plus Charlie que d'habitude. Les coups, les accès de colère, elle pouvait endurer. Mais le calme plat était presque plus menaçant car il ne laissait absolument pas sous-entendre ce qui allait suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle stupidement car elle se doutait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

\- Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise, mon petit citron.

Le brouhaha qui se dirigeait vers eux leur indiqua que l'heure du petit-déjeuner était presque terminée et que les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse mon père en dehors de ça, le supplia-t-elle.

Il la détailla des pieds à la tête et enfonça les mains dans ses poches en soupirant, comme si elle ne comprenait pas alors qu'il n'y avait rien de compliqué.

\- Tout dépend de toi, Lemon. Mais sache qu'il s'agit de ta dernière chance.

La foule d'élèves se déversa soudain hors de la Grand Salle, engloutissant la silhouette de Rosier et laissant Charlie seule au milieu de la cohue, complètement perdue.

* * *

Sirius contemplait le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La journée s'était terminée sans incident majeur et cela le laissait perplexe. À la fin du petit-déjeuner ce matin, il avait remarqué l'absence de Lemon mais ne s'en était pas formalisé outre mesure. Il en avait terminé de courir après elle pour la sauver. Enfin, disons qu'il laissait la majorité des responsabilités reposer sur les épaules d'Evans, James et Remus. En y réfléchissant, le comportement de la Serdaigle lui paraissait illogique. Elle avait reçu un courrier et depuis, elle s'était comme volatilisée ! Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que Rosier ait fait quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui, mis à part sourire d'un air arrogant - ce qui n'était pas spécialement un indice vu qu'il souriait de la sorte en temps normal.

Peter, James et lui devaient être les derniers encore dans la Salle Commune à l'heure tardive, attendant que Remus rentre de sa ronde de Préfet. James, un peu en retrait, était concentré sur ce qui semblait de loin apparaître comme des plans de Quidditch et cela paraissait logique au vu de sa récente nomination au poste de Capitaine de l'Équipe de Gryffondor et l'imminence d'un prochain match. Peter lui, rédigeait un devoir, assis à même le sol à partir de notes qui ne semblaient pas avoir été rédigées par lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune rature et l'écriture était lisible, penchée et soignée.

\- C'est quel devoir ? demanda Sirius à son ami.

\- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, couina Queudver. La dissertation sur les Inferi.

Sirius hocha la tête et attrapa une des feuilles de notes de Peter plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que par réel intérêt. Il avait déjà terminé la dissertation.

\- C'est Lemon qui m'a passé ses notes de cours, hier quand je lui ai dit que j'avais du mal, expliqua Peter en levant les yeux de son devoir. Je comptais les lui rendre en partie aujourd'hui mais on ne l'a pas revue après le petit-déjeuner…

Sirius hocha mécaniquement de la tête en balayant du regard l'écriture manuscrite aux courbes arrondies.

\- Tu sais, continua Peter en mordillant le bout de sa plume. Par moment elle me fait un peu penser à moi.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Enfin, elle agit comme moi quand McGonagall me demande de venir devant toute la classe et de réciter la leçon du jour. Remus me l'a faite réviser avant, je la connais mais aucune des réponses que je sors n'est logique et ne répond aux questions posées.

\- Quel rapport avec Lemon ? demanda Black à qui la comparaison ne parlait pas vraiment.

\- Je pense que Charlie est sous pression. Moi, quand je suis sous pression, j'agis n'importe comment. Elle agit n'importe comment donc je pense qu'elle est sous pression.

\- Évidemment qu'elle l'est ! souffla Sirius en se demandant où Peter pouvait bien avoir passé les derniers mois.

Il se tourna vers son presque frère pour constater que James avait relevé la tête de ses schémas de jeu et avait suivi la conversation. Il fit un geste de la main à Peter, lui indiquant de poursuivre son idée. Apparemment, lui était plus réceptif que Sirius aux arguments de leur ami.

\- Je… recommença Peter avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, oui, Charlie est sous pression, c'est évident. Mais je crois qu'elle l'est plus encore que ce qu'on croit. Je crois que Rosier la fait peut-être chanter à propos de quelque chose. Je veux dire… il a fait chanter Sirius, non ?

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait d'en faire de même avec Lemon ? termina l'intéressé d'un air sombre.

Il avait juste envie de se gifler pour ne pas avoir, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, possiblement envisagé cette éventualité.

Un Remus à l'air exténué arriva à ce moment et James se dépêcha de le mettre au courant.

\- Donc Rosier menace quelqu'un de l'entourage de Charlie, répéta ce dernier à voix haute. Probablement son père…

\- Ça semblerait logique, remarqua James. Je veux dire, si Rosier veut terminer le travail commencé par les Fawley en tuant Charlie, pourquoi ne tuerait-il pas aussi son père ? D'un point de vue de hiérarchie du sang, il lui est inférieur…

Sirius acquiesça lentement. C'était déjà assez étrange que Matthew Lemon ait survécu à la mort de sa femme, en soi. Les Fawley n'étaient pas le genre à laisser des survivants, encore moins quand il s'agissait de « dommages collatéraux » comme ils aimaient à surnommer les Né-Moldus et Sang-Mêlés. Et si on pouvait comprendre qu'ils n'aient pas touché à Charlie, soit parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu vent de son existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, soit parce que bien qu'elle porte le nom de Lemon, elle était aussi en partie Fawley, le fait que son père respire encore restait un point mystérieux aux yeux de Sirius. Clairement, les Fawley savaient qui était Matthew Lemon puisque c'était lui, qui était à l'origine de la tragédie qui avait suivi. Alors comment avait-il pu échapper au jugement et à la condamnation improvisés par les Fawley ? Pourquoi ne pas punir celui qu'ils jugeaient responsable de la décadence de leur fille ? Qu'ils avaient accusé de l'avoir ensorcelée ? Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Il y avait quelque chose d'illogique à laisser Matthew Lemon en vie et vouloir tuer Charlie. Ça ne collait pas…

Il avait rencontré Hydrus Fawley un petit nombre de fois. Un homme froid, calculateur et malin. Suffisamment jouer la comédie du deuil et pour échapper à la justice même quand tout l'accusait.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, fit-il remarquer à voix haute.

L'histoire devait forcément être plus complexe que ça, c'était la seule raison. La seule explication. Sirius avait envie de se hurler de réfléchir, que c'était là, juste devant ses yeux, qu'il devait juste penser. Matthew Lemon n'était rien pour Hydrus Fawley, alors pourquoi diable le garder en vie pendant toutes ces années ? Le mot compassion ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

À moins… à moins qu'Hydrus Fawley ait eu un plan et que le meurtre de sa fille ne soit qu'un aspect de celui-ci. Cette perspective glaça le jeune Gryffondor qui se remémora les réunions sélectives qu'organisait sa mère au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Comment les hommes s'isolaient à part dans une salle pendant que les femmes gardaient les enfants et échangeaient potins autour d'une tasse de thé. Il revoyait Hydrus Fawley se pencher sur l'épaule de son père pour lui chuchoter des mots dont lui seul avait connaissance à l'oreille. Et surtout il voyait son père acquiescer et lui serrer la main.

Cette nuit, Sirius se coucha avec la certitude que quoiqu'il ait pu arriver à la famille Lemon par la faute des Fawley, sa famille à lui y était irrémédiablement liée.

.

Le réveil fut dur pour Sirius le lendemain. Il avait mal dormi, des bribes de souvenirs s'imposant à lui sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens ou la teneur. Un coup d'œil circulaire sur son dortoir l'informa que ses compatriotes et amis dormaient toujours. Il s'habilla en vitesse, noua sa cravate et descendit, prenant la direction des cachots.

Quand il arriva à son but, il s'appuya contre un mur, de manière à rester dans l'ombre. Voir sans être vu. Il guetta les élèves de Serpentards, les observant quitter leur Salle Commune, un à un ou par groupe de quatre ou cinq. Finalement, la personne qu'il attendait finit par sortir, seule. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Ce serait plus facile de lui parler sans une bande d'amis haineux à son égard tout autour de lui.

Quand il passa devant lui sans le remarquer, Sirius le suivit, les mains dans les poches. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi. La résonance de ses pas sur le sol froid et les murs humides l'avait sûrement aidé. Il se retourna pour détailler Sirius, des pieds à la tête. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler son étonnement à sa vue et pinça les lèvres en fronçant le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sirius leva les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il venait en paix. Ses intentions étaient louables.

\- Salut Reg, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait détendu. Alors, tu n'es pas heureux de revoir ton grand frère ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Encore une fois Charlie se referme sur elle-même mais il y a du mieux, elle commence (à demi-mots, certes) à aborder le sujet... Sirius lâche l'affaire mais pas trop, Rogue entre en scène et muahaha, le vilain! Rosier est pas content et Regulus apparaît ! Pour le meilleur et pour le PIRE !**

 **Et comme je suis d'humeur joueuse, je vais teaser le prochain chapitre, aha. Sirius et Regulus auront une discussion mouvementée. Une ronde qui tourne mal mais entre qui ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Et quelques réponses sur Rosier... aha à très vite.**

 **E.D**

* _Je sais que Remus a lancé un Assurdiato mais rappelez-vous qui est l'inventeur de ce sort ? Rogue. Donc il a aussi inventé un contre-sort qu'il a utilisé pour espionner nos amis._


	8. Au nom du père

Helloooo ! Je sais, j'avais promis un chapitre rapide, j'ai échoué bouh ! Je vais pas déblatérer sur mes problèmes persos, le pourquoi du comment et me justifier de ces six voir sept mois d'absence parce que je vous ai fait attendre suffisamment comme ça, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :)

Juste une petite review parce que ça motive énormément et que ça fait plaisir.

Mention spéciale à Vlad, toujours fidèle au poste qui avait (presque) vu juste !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Au nom du père...

Regulus avait toujours été le fils prodige aux yeux de ses parents. Et ceci pour une seule et simple raison : il était l'exact opposé de Sirius. L'affection de leurs parents, c'est lui qu'il l'avait, les cadeaux, les embrassades, aussi. Sirius avait les cris, les injures, parfois les gifles. Et pourtant, bien qu'il méprise du plus profond de son être ses parents et leurs convictions, ainsi que ce qu'ils avaient fait de son frère, le Gryffondor avait dans le souvenir, qu'à une époque, il avait été complice avec Regulus. Ils avaient joué ensemble, ri et partagé les mêmes peines. Et puis ils avaient grandi et Regulus avait fait semblant de ne plus le voir, de ne plus avoir de frère. Sirius s'en était trouvé un nouveau, un qui le comprenait, qui le soutenait. James. Les années les avaient séparés, lui et Regulus et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient face à face. Son cadet sembla hésiter un instant entre poursuivre son chemin et rester.

À la poitrine de son frère brillait l'insigne verte et argentée de Préfet. Sirius n'en avait pas connaissance et il en fut légèrement déstabilisé.

\- Félicitations pour ton poste de Préfet, murmura-t-il.

\- Merci, fit Regulus un peu surpris avant de bien vite se reprendre. Tu avais déjà quitté la maison quand la lettre de Poudlard est arrivée…

Le ton acide et agressif n'était pas dissimulé et Sirius ne fit même pas semblant d'être blessé par ses paroles. Il avait pris beaucoup de mauvaises décisions au cours de sa vie mais celle de quitter la demeure familiale n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

\- Je dirai à maman que tu vas bien, lâcha finalement son cadet. Elle sera contente de l'apprendre. Elle a beaucoup pleuré quand tu es parti.

\- N'essaie pas de me culpabiliser en me racontant à quel point maman était triste, le coupa Sirius. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te voir. Te parler.

\- N'essaie pas de faire croire que tu veux jouer au grand frère protecteur avec moi, cracha Regulus. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Va plutôt droit au but.

Sirius hocha la tête. Le plus tôt il en aurait fini avec cette conversation, le mieux se serait. Il avait tourné la page familiale le jour où, cet été, il avait pris sa valise et quittant sa maison sans se retourner, avait pris la direction de celle de James.

\- Est-ce que papa voit toujours Hydrus Fawley ?

\- Pourquoi je saurais les fréquentations de papa ? répondit automatiquement Regulus.

\- Il te traîne toujours avec lui dans ses réunions, contra Sirius.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir cela ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu ne semblais pas t'intéresser aux affaires de papa ni les approuver, cracha Regulus.

\- Je veux juste…

Sirius s'interrompit brutalement. Il pouvait se confier à Regulus, lui expliquer. Son frère n'était pas un monstre, ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir avec leur elfe de maison, Kreattur, qui pourtant était aussi repoussant physiquement que désagréable, pour en être convaincu. Alors si Regulus pouvait prendre la défense d'un elfe de maison, très certainement pouvait-il éprouver de la compassion pour une jeune fille en danger, fusse-t-elle d'origine Moldue.

Seulement Sirius s'en rendait compte désormais, il ne souhaitait pas se confier à son frère. Pourquoi était-il venu d'ailleurs si ce n'est pour raviver de vieilles douleurs sur des plaies qui commençaient tout juste à se refermer ?

\- Oublie ça, se reprit-il en envoyer valser le sujet d'un geste de la main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu te voir, c'était une erreur.

Dans ce couloir humide et froid, Sirius se trouvait stupide et gêné. Il esquissa un geste vers Regulus comme pour le serrer dans ses bras mais se rappela que cela faisait bien longtemps que lui et son puîné n'avaient pas partagé d'étreintes. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils se soient jamais fait de câlins.

Résigné, Sirius consentit enfin à battre retraite.

\- De ce que je sais, papa n'a pas vu Hydrus Fawley depuis juin dernier, à la réception organisée par les Nott.

La voix de Regulus le rattrapa instantanément et Sirius fit volte-face.

\- Il ne faisait que parler de la rénovation de son manoir de New Forrest. Je m'en souviens parce qu'il semblait vraiment excité par cette perspective. Il disait qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps à accorder une fois que les travaux auraient commencé. Sa femme en revanche, continua Regulus sans remarquer son malaise, vient presque toutes les semaines prendre le thé avec maman. Elles parlent beaucoup.

\- De quoi ? s'enquit le Gryffondor.

\- Comme si ça m'intéressait, soupira Regulus. Disons, qu'elles ont toutes les deux quelque chose en commun : la perte d'un enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, grinça Sirius.

\- Il y a différentes sortes de pertes, Sirius.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Regulus avait raison, il le savait. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire il acquiesça à défaut de parvenir à dire merci.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux et un groupe de Serpentards apparut à l'autre bout du couloir. Ces derniers se dirigeaient vers eux, Rosier en tête.

\- Et les Rosiers, ils parlent aux Fawley ?

Sirius regretta presque cette question qui était sortie de sa bouche sans prendre visiblement la peine de passer par la case cerveau. À l'autre bout du couloir, le groupe de Serpentard s'était figé les observant avec attention. Sirius pouvait sentir le regard de Rosier faire la navette entre en son frère et lui.

\- Pourquoi ils ne le feraient pas ! Toutes les familles Sang-Purs se connaissent Sirius !

\- Je pose juste des questions…

\- Et je t'ai répondu, le coupa son cadet d'un ton énervé. Mais tu m'ennuies avec tes interrogations et j'ai des amis qui m'attendent.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de tête en direction de Rosier et de son groupe.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis, observa sceptiquement le Gryffondor.

\- Tu ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur moi, Sirius, lâcha son frère.

Puis il se détourna et suivit Rosier qui se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille tout en gardant un œil sur le Gryffondor. La rage se mit à bouillir dans les veines de Sirius qui regarda son petit frère s'éloigner avec son pire ennemi, impuissant.

* * *

 _Tap tap tap_. _Tap tap tap_.

Charlie leva les yeux de son livre pour trouver l'origine du bruit indésiré. Quelques tables plus loin, James Potter était occupé à taper un stylo contre la couverture d'un livre en relisant ses notes. Les lunettes de travers et le nez froncé, il se grattait fréquemment le crâne. Remus et Pettigrow l'encadraient mais pas de trace de Black.

La jeune fille soupira. Ces deux derniers jours, elle avait l'impression que peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait, deux secondes après, un membre des Maraudeurs s'y trouvait. À croire qu'ils la suivaient à l'aide d'un sort de localisation ! Elle secoua la tête en prenant conscience de ses propres pensées. Paranoïa, nous voilà ! Remarque, paranoïaque ou pas, Remus était bien en train de l'observer de derrière son livre, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Et après tout, une petite voix lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait plus d'une raison d'être méfiante en ce moment, même si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas forcément dans sa "top list" des gens à éviter.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre et une nouvelle bouffée de stress monta en elle, menaçant de la faire suffoquer. Plus que deux heures, cent vingt petites minutes avant sa ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas si nerveuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire ses prérogatives de Préfète mais la ronde de ce soir était particulière. Charlie devait la faire avec Rogue, l'autre Préfet de Serpentard et le fait que ce dernier fasse partie des fréquentations de Rosier n'aidait pas vraiment à la rassurer.

La Serdaigle rangea ses affaires. Elle pouvait toujours se faire porter malade. Ou ne pas y aller. Bien sûr, elle devrait rendre des comptes le lendemain auprès de Flitwick mais mieux valait cela que d'être retrouvée morte au détour d'un couloir, non ?

Soudainement, une lumière se fit dans sa tête à la vue de Lily marchant droit sur elle.

\- Faut qu'on parle, Charlie…

\- Tu pourrais me remplacer pour ma ronde de ce soir ?

Son intervention sembla prendre de court la Préfète de Gryffondor qui resta perplexe un instant. Charlie se sentit obligée de développer.

\- Vu que j'ai pris ton tour avec Remus… tu avais promis de me remplacer un soir… et je me sens pas bien…

\- Je… oui, bien sûr, Charlie, sourit la rousse d'un air qui se voulait réconfortant.

La Serdaigle ferma les yeux, se disant que dès qu'elle saurait le nom de son partenaire de ronde, elle serait moins encline à l'aider. Décidant de ne pas perdre une minute pour le lui annoncer, Charlie prit une grande inspiration et sans prendre la peine d'articuler lâcha la bombe.

\- _Roguet'attendraàvingtheurestrentedanslehallboncourage_.

* * *

\- Tu veux que je quoi ?! demanda Severus qui était certain d'avoir mal compris.

\- Donne moi juste quelques minutes. Pour lui parler.

Rogue considéra un moment son camarade avant de secouer la tête.

\- Pas question.

Severus devait bien l'avouer, après six ans passés aux côtés d'Evan Rosier, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir du mal à cerner l'homme. Certes, ils partageaient plus ou moins les mêmes idéaux et convictions, encore que leur investissement respectif n'était pas le même. Mais il y avait toujours eu une sorte de barrière invisible entre eux. Déjà, par le statut de leur sang. Severus était un Sang-Mêlé, Rosier un Sang-Pur. Severus était donc inférieur à Rosier bien que selon lui, si l'on comparait la taille de leurs cerveaux, il était sûr de remporter la victoire.

Puis, par leurs fréquentations. Rosier était au courant de tout ce qui était important. Il était au cœur d'un réseau de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répétant à ceux qu'il en jugeait dignes les rapports dont on lui avait fait part. Severus lui, ne pouvait se targuer d'être au courant des derniers faits, alors qu'il se morfondait encore de Lily…

\- Je te demande juste quelques minutes, rouspéta Rosier, agacé. Slughorn n'en saura rien !

\- Débrouille-toi autrement !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider à éliminer le problème à la racine ?

Severus grimaça en entendant Rosier retourner ses propres mots contre lui. Rosier et lui n'étaient pas amis. C'était un fait. Ils s'utilisaient l'un et l'autre dans l'intérêt de chacun. Une sorte d'arrangement tacite en somme. Sevrus faisait les devoirs de Rosier et en échange celui-ci lui assurait une certaine tranquillité de par l'aura de terreur qu'il dégageait auprès des élèves des autres maisons. Si Rosier pouvait se débarrasser des Maraudeurs pour lui, finis les problèmes, bonjour Lily ! Cela lui permettait non seulement de se faire bien voir par son camarade de maison en « l'aidant » mais également de récupérer son amie. D'une pierre, deux coups !

Et ce serait là un juste remerciement pour toutes les bonnes notes que Rosier avait pu obtenir grâce à sa précieuse aide.

\- Clairement, tu n'as pas du prendre le problème très à cœur, si Potter est toujours debout sur ses deux jambes ! fit-il observer.

Rosier plissa les yeux en percevant le reproche dans sa voix. Une fraction de seconde. Un court instant pendant lequel Severus se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop transparent dans ses reproches et son amertume. Puis le doute s'effaça en même temps qu'apparaissait un sourire sur les lèvres de Rosier.

\- Je prends le problème très à cœur, Severus, crois-moi. Tout sera réglé demain matin.

Severus leva un sourcil circonspect mais ne dit rien, préférant réfléchir.

\- Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant ma ronde, lâcha-t-il soudainement. Je pense que j'arriverai en retard de dix minutes au maximum.

Le sourire de Rosier s'élargit à ces mots.

\- Je n'en demandais pas temps, Severus. Dix minutes, c'est amplement suffisant pour ce que je compte faire à Lemon !

Un malaise s'installa chez le Serpentard et l'idée que quelque chose de terrible se préparait le rattrapa.

\- Tu ne comptes pas la tuer, pas vrai ? crut-il bon de s'enquérir. Parce que si demain on retrouve son corps, je serai le premier suspecté…

Rosier se contenta d'éclater de rire comme s'il venait d'écouter la meilleur plaisanterie de sa vie et non pas une question quand à l'éventualité d'un meurtre.

\- Je ne vais pas tuer Lemon, Severus, sois tranquille. Elle est bien trop précieuse pour cela…

* * *

Le vent soufflait, envoyant claquer les pauvres gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel contre les fenêtres du château. La tempête avait éclaté peu avant la fin du dîner et Lily trouvait que cela donnait un air lugubre de film d'horreur à l'école. Rusard avait même allumé des torches supplémentaires tellement le ciel était sombre et chargé.

La Gryffondor regretta presque d'avoir accepté la demande de Charlie, un peu plus tôt. Faire une ronde alors qu'elle pourrait être dans son lit en train de réviser. Bien sûr, c'était une promesse qu'elle avait faite, elle se devait de la respecter. Elle aurait juste aimé que cela ne tombe pas le même soir que celui où Sever… Rogue faisait la sienne. L'éviter était suffisamment ardu ainsi. Certains jours, elle arrivait à prétendre qu'il n'existait pas, à faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus, n'avaient jamais partagé tous ces moments. À d'autres instants, c'était juste l'enfer. Tous leurs souvenirs lui revenaient comme une vague en pleine face, et elle était submergée par l'émotion. Dans ces moments, elle se forçait à rester déterminée et résolue et à ne pas courir à sa suite, quand la cloche sonnant, il prenait ses livres et s'éloignait avec son allure de chauve-souris.

Parfois, elle le surprenait en train de la regarder. Et elle s'imaginait lire dans ses yeux le remord, la peine, le pardon et la nostalgie d'un temps où ils étaient amis et désormais révolu. Puis il clignait des yeux ou elle détournait le regard et la magie était rompue, tous deux retournant à cette routine d'ignorance qu'était désormais devenue la leur.

Une fois tous les deux mois, en raison des tours pour les rondes de Préfets, pourtant, ils étaient obligés de composer avec la présence de l'autre. Généralement, cela se passait dans le silence le plus complet, une distance minimum de cinq mètres entre leurs deux corps. Après tout, il aurait été dommage que par inadvertance, il touche une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Le lieu de rendez-vous était désert et Lily vérifia sa montre. 20H22. Elle était en avance. Elle s'appuya contre un des piliers du hall et promena son regard aux alentours à la recherche de son camarade. Sever… Rogue avait toujours été quelqu'un de ponctuel. Logiquement, il ne devait pas tarder.

Un miaulement acariâtre la fit sursauter et elle pencha les yeux vers le chat qui la fixait. Mr Teigneux* et son nez écrasé, lui donnant un air rebuté, semblait particulièrement mauvais ce soir. Ses yeux orangés coulaient et son pelage se collait par endroit. Son air grognon était souligné par ses moustaches qui paraissaient attirées par le sol, pauvres victimes de la gravité.

\- Dégage, stupide chat, marmonna Lily en le poussant avec son pied. Je suis Préfète. J'ai le droit de me balader dans les couloirs. C'est mon rôle.

Le chat se contenta de miauler une nouvelle fois avant de déguerpir.

\- C'est ça, maugréa la rousse, va chercher ton maître…

Elle le suivit du regard mais un bruit de pas lui annonça que son attente risquait de bientôt prendre fin. Elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit quand un coup de vent brusque souffla sur les torches dans le Hall, les faisant vaciller. Certaines d'entre-elles s'éteignirent même. Lily sentit un petit coup de panique étreindre son corps et prit une inspiration pou rester calme.

\- Lumos, fit-elle en pointant sa baguette devant elle.

Maintenant qu'il faisait sombre, il était difficile de s'y repérer, et elle trouvait l'endroit encore plus effrayant.

\- Sever… Rogue ?

Aucune réponse. La Préfète se mit à tourner sur elle-même tout en avançant vers la direction dont les pas provenaient.

\- Rogue ? Si tu es là, montre-toi. C'est pas drôle et le plus tôt on commencera la ronde, le plus tôt on sera débarrassés. C'est ce que tu veux, c'est ce que je veux, donc pourquoi pas ne pas imposer sa présence à l'autre plus que nécessaire ?

\- Rogue ne viendra pas, fit une voix grave.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas Rogue qui se trouvait devant elle. C'était Rosier. Dans la semi-obscurité, avec ses vêtements noirs, son visage paraissait flotter. Sa baguette tendue entre elle et lui, Lily observa un moment les ombres qui dansaient sur ses traits, lui donnant l'air d'un démon d'un autre temps. **

Immédiatement, les yeux de la Gryffondor se portèrent sur ses mains dans lesquelles reposaient sa baguette. Il jouait avec, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts fins comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, une formalité.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu, fit le Serpentard. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'agisse de Lemon.

\- Charlie ne se sentait pas bien, annonça Lily en gardant fermement tendue sa baguette dans la direction de Rosier.

Rosier hocha les épaules, pas convaincu par cette explication. À vrai dire, Lily ne l'était pas vraiment non plus. Elle commençait à avoir de légers doutes quant au véritable état de santé de la Serdaigle. Et elle avait beau se sentir trahie en ce moment, pauvre brebis égarée qu'elle était devant le grand méchant loup, ce n'était pas contre Charlie que sa colère était dirigée. C'était contre Rosier, le manipulateur, le responsable, l'origine de ce mal qui rongeait Charlie et petit à petit, sa propre santé mentale.

Quelques pas se firent entendre puis une voix résonna dans le Hall.

\- Lemon ?

Lily reconnut Severus et tourna la tête vers la provenance du cri. Si elle lui faisait savoir qu'elle était là, peut-être Severus prendrait-il sa défense contre Rosier ? Ou alors, il aiderait juste son camarade à cacher ses os, une fois que celui-ci en aurait terminé avec elle. Elle refoula cette dernière hypothèse au loin et ouvrit la bouche quand la pointe d'un baguette magique se plaça sous son menton, la forçant à relever la tête pour faire face à Rosier qui s'était rapproché. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui obéir.

\- Lemon ? répéta la voix de Severus.

De là où ils étaient cachés, dans un renfoncement dans le mur entre deux statues, Lily pouvait entrapercevoir sa silhouette qui tournait sur elle-même.

\- Foutue Serdaigle, jura son ancien ami. J'vais la faire moi, cette ronde et j'irai me plaindre à Flitwick !

Il s'éloigna, continuant de pester entre ses dents. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus ténue jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un faible murmure et Lily eut le sentiment que c'était également le cas de son courage qui diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait que désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Rosier.

Ce dernier retira doucement sa baguette de sous son menton mais ne recula pas, envahissant toujours son espace personnel.

\- Puisque je suis coincé avec toi, Evans, autant en profiter pour parler un peu, lâcha-t-il.

\- Ou tu pourrais aussi me laisser partir, fit observer la jeune fille.

Le Serpentard fit mine de réfléchir et elle eut un sursaut d'espoir pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et tout s'écroula.

\- Non. Ce ne serait pas drôle.

D'un geste si rapide qu'elle ne vit rien venir, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la retourna, de sorte que son dos à elle était plaqué contre son torse à lui. Son bras droit encercla son cou, la maintenant debout dans une étreinte d'acier mais limitant le passage de l'air dans ses poumons. Il commença à la traîner de la sorte puis la relâcha soudainement. Lily trébucha mais se rattrapa in extremis à une table et aspira une grande goulée d'air. C'est en l'entendant fermer la porte qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait emmenée dans une salle vide qu'il devait certainement être en train de verrouiller et d'insonoriser. Elle décida que c'était le moment ou jamais de tenter de l'ensorceler quand elle constata avec effroi que ses mains étaient vides.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle se retourna vers Rosier, une baguette dans chaque main, un sourire railleur pendu sur ses lèvres.

\- Rends-la moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière gauche de son pantalon en toile. Lily le regarda faire et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fais à Charlie.

\- Alors tu sais que tu n'es pas en position de force, argua son interlocuteur.

La rousse analysa un instant son expression faciale. Il ne semblait pas surpris outre mesure par le fait qu'elle soit au courant de son manège. Il paraissait même satisfait. Interloquée, elle se demanda s'il lui arrivait d'être pris de court, de paniquer, de perdre pied. Sûrement pas en public.

\- Tu sais, j'essaie juste d'aider ton amie, fit remarquer le Serpentard.

La Gryffondor ricana en entendant ces paroles.

\- Vraiment ? En essayant de la tuer ? Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas un meilleur moyen de l'aider ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je veux tuer Charlie ?! s'énerva Rosier.

Ce brusque changement d'attitude – il était en train de plaisanter quelques secondes auparavant – effraya la Préfète qui recula de quelques pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu comptes faire ? questionna-t-elle.

À la réflexion, si elle posait des questions, comme Rosier aimait être le centre d'intérêt et entendre sa propre voix, logiquement, il y répondrait. Et tant qu'il répondait à ses interrogations, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cela lui permettrait d'en savoir plus quant à ses intentions vis-à-vis de Charlie également. Elle comptait bien engranger le plus possible d'informations utiles à ce sujet et si jamais elle survivait à cet entretien, ou s'en souvenait, ce qui était peu probable, elle se dépêcherait de prévenir et les Maraudeurs et Dumbledore.

\- Non, nia Rosier et bizarrement, Lily ne remit pas en doute sa sincérité à ce propos.

\- Alors, quoi ? Tu veux juste t'amuser avec elle ? Lui faire peur ?

\- Je ne joue pas, corrigea le jeune homme. Je construis un futur meilleur. Plus juste. Pour moi et pour Charlie.

Là, par contre Lily avec quelques doutes.

\- Mais c'est pas ça un futur meilleur, Rosier ! Ça, c'est la mort !

Le regard qu'il lui lança la laissa pantoise. Comme si elle avait vu juste, comme si elle avait lu son esprit. Bien sûr que c'était la mort, c'était de ça qu'il se nourrissait ! Des nouvelles sinistres dans les journaux chaque matin, il se réjouissait. Il soupirait de délectation en sentant l'odeur de la peur, du sang et des larmes. Il fit un pas vers elle et l'idée de reculer ne l'effleura même pas. C'était fini. Elle était piégée dans une salle verrouillée sans espoir que personne ne vienne à sa rescousse. Elle ne fuirait pas.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez faire, toi et tes petits amis, Evans, commença Rosier. Vous voulez tout dire à Dumbledore.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de montrer son étonnement. Il le sentait. Il le savait.

\- Ton cher Severus m'a tout raconté. Parce que oui, Severus vous a espionné et oui, il m'a tout répété. Pas si loyal que ça ton copain… mais je suppose que cela dépend du point de vue.

Il avait encore fait un pas et Lily se força à garder la tête haute. Elle ne détournerait pas le regard devant lui. Droite et fière jusqu'à la fin elle resterait.

\- Tu sais, au début, quand il m'a dit que c'était l'idée de Potter, je l'ai cru. Et puis j'ai vu son regard. Il était si fier de lui, le petit Severus, sûr qu'il était d'être enfin débarrassé de son pire ennemi. C'est là que je me suis dit : _Evan, Severus déteste Potter. Il l'accuserait de n'importe quoi pour en être libre. Il serait même prêt à le vendre pour protéger les intérêts de quelqu'un de valeur à ses yeux… comme un ami_. Tout le monde sait que tu es la seule véritable amie qu'il ait jamais vraiment eue.

Lily ignora la petite voix intérieure qui mourait d'envie de crier à la face de Rosier que si elle avait été sa seule véritable amie, jamais il ne l'aurait traitée comme il l'avait fait. Jamais il ne l'aurait abandonnée !

\- Je dois en finir avec le problème, tu comprends, continua Rosier. Charlie est un peu trop entourée en ce moment. Ça joue en ma défaveur.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à me préoccuper de Charlie, riposta enfin la Gryffondor. D'autres prendront ma suite.

\- Oui, Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. La joyeuse bande de clowns, railla-t-il.

\- Ils te feront regretter, promis la jeune femme.

Bien sûr, elle n'en était pas certaine alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots mais ça, Rosier n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Autant l'impressionner en le faisant croire qu'une sanction s'abattrait sur lui si jamais il touchait à elle. Ça pouvait toujours la sauver.

\- Dans ce cas, lâcha Rosier en traversant la distance qui les séparait, _**ils**_ le leur feront regretter aussi. _**Ils**_ n'aiment pas que l'on se mette en travers de leur chemin.

Lily voulut lui demander à qui le « ils » faisait référence mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion. La main de Rosier se referma sur sa gorge, appuya avec une telle force qu'elle se demanda si sa jugulaire n'allait pas exploser.

\- Je suis désolé, Evans, mais ça risque de faire mal.

* * *

Les cours de Sortilèges étaient toujours les plus bruyants. L'atmosphère y était propice pour bavarder en raison des séances pratiques nombreuses à s'essayer à de nouveaux sorts. Charlie adorait généralement ses cours. Généralement. Ce matin-là, elle était mal-à-l'aise. D'ordinaire, elle s'asseyait à côté de Lily et la simple présence de la Gryffondor à ses côtés, même si elles ne parlaient pas forcément ensemble, la rassurait. D'ordinaire, Lily n'arrivait pas en retard. En fait, d'ordinaire, Lily venait aux cours ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas aujourd'hui. C'était simple, si la Gryffondor avait été là, jamais Rosier n'aurait pu s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Charlie avait décidé de l'ignorer. Elle avait fixé ses yeux sur le tableau, écoutant avec peut-être un soupçon de zèle les paroles de Flitwick. Seulement la phase d'exercices pratiques était désormais arrivée et le minuscule professeur se baladait entre les rangs, vérifiant et reprenant les élèves en difficulté. Ce qui donnait la parfaite occasion à son voisin de table pour lui rappeler sa présence. Bien que cela ne soit véritablement pas nécessaire. Les frissons qui parcouraient son échine le lui rappelaient sans cesse. Son regard azur se balada sur la classe, cherchant une chevelure rousse. Peut-être que Lily en avait eu marre d'elle et était partie s'installer à côté de quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais non, il n'y avait aucune Lily Evans dans la salle. En revanche, il y avait un Rogue visiblement remonté contre elle car il ne la lâchait pas des yeux et semblait vouloir la tuer par la pensée. La Serdaigle se détourna brusquement quand une main se posa sur sa cuisse.

Elle fusilla le responsable du regard mais ce dernier était concentré sur sa tâche qui consistait à faire apparaître un fin filet d'eau clair pour remplir un verre. Le seul indice de son précédent comportement était le rictus satisfait qui ornait ses lèvres et qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien à voir avec la réussite de son sort.

Les joues brûlantes de honte, elle attrapa sa main et la rejeta furieusement au loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? feula-t-elle.

\- Tu rougis, remarqua le Serpentard en ignorant sa question. Aurais-tu apprécié ?

\- Je n'apprécie rien de ce qui vient de toi, lui rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale. Encore moins quand c'est le résultat d'un chantage.

Une ombre passa furtivement dans le regard de Rosier, lui signifiant d'être prudente et de mesurer ses propos si elle ne voulait pas voir les choses dégénérer.

\- Tu finiras par t'y faire, reprit-il en retrouvant bien vite son allure assurée.

Charlie l'ignora préférant rouler des yeux. À quelques tables d'elle, Potter attrapa son regard et le prénom « Lily » se forma muettement sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille pouvait lire le point d'interrogation en suspens au travers de ses yeux noisette et sa gorge se serra. Quelque chose était arrivé. C'était impossible que personne, pas même les camarades de maison de la Gryffondor, ne sachent où elle se trouvait. Quelque chose était forcément arrivé.

Charlie ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant les précédents événements depuis le début de ce cours. Le regard furieux de Rogue, celui satisfait de Rosier et celui perdu de James. Les trois étaient liés, elle le sentait. Son instinct pourtant lui disait de voir plus loin, que ce n'était pas suffisant. Aussi remonta-t-elle le cours du temps, cherchant dans ses dernières interactions avec Lily, une preuve susceptible de la mener sur la voie de la solution. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la rousse remontait à la veille quand elle lui avait demandé de la remplacer pour sa ronde avec… Rogue. Lily avait accepté. Mais ça, Rogue ne le savait pas avant de voir Lily arriver à la ronde, non ? À moins que Lily n'y soit pas allée et auquel cas, cela expliquerait pourquoi Rogue était furieux puisqu'il ignorait qu'elle avait échangé sa ronde avec Lily.

Cependant, ça ne collait pas, Lily était sérieuse. Elle respectait le règlement et accomplissait ses responsabilités de Préfète avec motivation. Elle ne se serait jamais désistée sans une bonne raison. Comme s'il avait suivi son raisonnement interne, le sourire de Rosier s'agrandit et les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. D'un geste brusque, elle se leva, repoussant sa chaise qui s'écrasa au sol.

\- Miss Lemon, que se passe-t-il ? couina Flitwick. Le cours n'est pas encore terminé.

\- Je... Je...

Les mots restèrent coincées dans sa gorge mais le professeur ne s'en formalisa pas. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître McGonagall, l'air encore plus pincé que d'habitude.

\- Filius, le salua-t-elle. Une urgence.

Concis et droit au but. Le minuscule professeur regarda un instant ses élèves et soudain poussa un couinement aigu avant de suivre McGonagall qui avait déjà filé, sûrement vers le bureau du directeur.

Le moment de flottement qui suivit empêcha les élèves de bouger, donnant l'impression qu'ils suivaient encore le cours mais que leur professeur était devenu invisible. Puis les premiers murmures se firent et très vite un véritable brouhaha envahit l'espace scolaire. La voix de McGonagall résonna soudain dans l'école, amplifiée.

 _ **« Les élèves sont libérés de cours pour ce matin. Vous êtes libres de vos occupations. Merci. »**_

Un à un, ils se levèrent. Charlie prit conscience du fait qu'elle était toujours debout, immobile. Se rappelant soudain du pourquoi et du comment elle avait terminé ainsi, elle attrapa son sac quand une poigne de fer interrompit son geste.

\- Lâche-moi, Rosier, lâche-moi !

\- Doucement Lemon chérie, chuchota le Serpentard qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Je veux juste te poser une simple question et tu alertes tout le monde.

Un regard aux alentours permit à la jeune fille de constater qu'effectivement, certains élèves avaient arrêté leur geste pour les observer. C'était notamment le cas de Rogue qui fronçait les sourcils, de Marlène McKinnon qui chuchota quelque chose à Emmeline Vance et de Black qui avait brisé sa plume. Rosier adressa d'ailleurs au Gryffondor un grand sourire, et la Serdaigle fut obligée d'en faire de même quand elle le sentit raffermir encore plus sa prise sur son poignet. La pression était telle qu'elle se demandait s'il ne lui avait pas brisé l'articulation. Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant retenir les larmes de douleurs qui affluaient.

\- Lâche moi Rosier, répéta-t-elle plus posément une fois que Black se fut détourné de la scène.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de te lâcher, en fait, murmura ce dernier.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu as fait à Lily dans ce cas ! siffla-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et la frustration de la Serdaigle n'en devint que plus grande.

\- Dis-moi !

Autour d'eux, les élèves avaient repris leur mouvement de foule vers la sortie de la classe, se réjouissant de leur matinée libre improvisée, ignorant la scène se jouant devant eux. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux deux qui n'avaient pas bougé. Rosier tira brusquement sur le poignet de Charlie, qui poussa un léger cri où se mêlaient la surprise et la douleur, la rapprochant de lui. Désormais leurs bouches ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Tu veux un conseil Lemon ? Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop pour ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe.

Charlie voulut lui demander la signification de ces paroles mais avant qu'elle ait put ouvrir la bouche, Rosier reprit.

\- Black n'arrête pas de nous fixer. C'est ton petit copain ou quoi ?

Voyant que le Serpentard attendait une réponse, elle secoua négativement la tête, ce qui sembla réjouir celui-ci. Son sourire s'agrandit et après avoir murmuré tout bas un « Parfait ! », il se pencha et déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille. Charlie avait à peine réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer, qu'il lui avait libéré le poignet, et était parti sans se retourner, la laissant au bord du malaise.

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant par tous les moyens à faire fuir la vague de nausée qui l'habitait désormais. En la touchant, c'est comme s'il l'avait souillée. Elle se sentait poisseuse.

\- Ça va ? grogna quelqu'un côté d'elle.

Avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, deux mains se posèrent sur son poignet douloureux.

\- Tu devrais le faire voir à Mrs Pomfresh, continua Black. Mais après tout, c'est toi qui vois…

\- Mon poignet va très bien, répondit Charlie en faisant un mouvement de son bras droit pour appuyer ses dires, mais la grimace qui l'accompagna démentit ses propos.

Black secoua la tête, l'hésitation entre énervement et désespoir se lisant clairement sur son visage. Il sembla opter pour la voix de la sagesse car il finit par soupirer.

\- Un jour Lemon, tu seras bien obligée de m'écouter.

Disant cela, il secoua les épaules et s'éloigna vers ses trois camarades qui l'attendaient à la sortie de la salle. D'un geste de tête, Charlie vit qu'il la désignait tandis qu'il parlait avec véhémence puis les trois têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle les fixa et se décida pour leur faire un salut de sa main droite, comme attestant que peu importe ce qu'avait pu dire Black, c'était faux même si c'était vrai.

Ce n'est que quand elle les vit partir qu'elle s'en voulut et qu'elle regretta. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était eux. En quelques enjambées rapides, elle les rattrapa.

\- Attendez ! Attendez ! Black, ne m'oblige pas à te courir après !

En entendant son nom, le brun se retourna et la détailla, circonspect. Charlie mit un moment à saisir qu'il attendait qu'elle développe sa pensée.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, souffla-t-elle d'un coup avant qu'elle ne se dégonfle.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? interrogea Black et elle pouvait lire le scepticisme qui transparaissait dans tout son corps.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, répéta-t-elle un peu stupidement comme gênée de ne s'être adressée qu'à Black.

James s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire ?

La phrase qui suivit fut extrêmement dure à sortir pour la Serdaigle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se griffa les paumes et se secoua la tête. Mais elle avait fait ce premier pas et désormais, elle se devait de l'assumer. Et puis, elle avait plus ou moins le sentiment d'être responsable de cette situation alors autant tout tenter pour la résoudre et s'en défaire.

\- Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Lily, lâcha-t-elle.

.

\- Donc techniquement Rogue est le dernier à l'avoir vu ? redemanda Remus pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

\- Oui… ou peut-être non ! s'énerva Charlie. Je sais pas… ! Mais je sais que j'ai échangé ma ronde avec Lily pour ne pas voir Rogue et que Rogue me fusillait du regard ce matin parce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais échangé ma place avec Lily si Lily n'est pas venue à cette ronde ce qui est hautement probable étant donné que Lily n'était pas en cours ce matin et que Lily ne rate jamais un seul cours ce qui veut forcément dire que quelque chose de mal lui est arrivé car sinon elle aurait été en cours et…

\- Respire Lemon, pensa bon de lui rappeler Black ce dont elle ne tint pas compte.

\- … et cette chose de grave aurait pu se produire hier soir, pendant qu'elle se rendait à cette ronde où elle n'est jamais arrivée ! conclut-elle.

De toute sa vie, jamais Charlie n'avait eu autant la sensation de frustration. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle essayait vainement de démontrer sa non-stupidité quand les minutes, les secondes comptaient. Peter la contemplait avec des yeux ronds semblant se demander comment elle avait pu débiter autant de mots à une telle vitesse sans prendre une inspiration, Remus se prenait pour le Penseur de Rodin et Black était égal à lui-même. Seul Potter avait le visage fermé de celui qui réfléchit mais penche dans la bonne direction.

\- Ça se pourrait, admit-il au bout d'un moment.

Charlie qui jusqu'à alors avait fait et refait les cent pas dans la salle de classe vide qu'ils occupaient, se laissa tomber sur une chaise en levant les bras et soupirant un vague « Merlin, merci ! ».

\- Pourquoi Rogue voudrait-il du mal à Lily ? intervint Remus. C'est pas logique…

\- Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête recouverte de cheveux gras, ricana Black.

\- Je ne dis pas que Rogue est l'agresseur, corrigea Charlie.

Mais bizarrement, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Elle savait que ce malentendu était le résultat de ses cachotteries et autres mensonges mais elle ne parvint pas à se convaincre de tout leur avouer, à leur parler de Rosier et de ses sous-entendus, de ses menaces.

\- Non, avoua Black en se levant de la table sur laquelle il était perché pour plonger sa main dans sa poche arrière. Tu sous-entends juste qu'il est lié à la disparition mystérieuse de ton amie.

Il secoua devant elle un bout de parchemin vierge et jauni.

\- Une petite discussion s'impose, appuya James.

\- Au moins pour savoir si Evans est bien venue à cette ronde.

Charlie sentait que les événements lui glissaient entre ses doigts et elle commença à paniquer. Le fait que Black marmonne, sa baguette tapotant le parchemin, _**« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »**_ ne fit rien pour aider.

Soudain, sous ses yeux, le parchemin s'anima et des petits points se mirent à bouger. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, Black referma la carte, lui jetant au passage un regard ironique du genre « Dommage ! » et annonça d'une voix forte :

\- Il est au septième étage.

* * *

Severus n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait certes entendu les pas précipités dans sa direction mais avant qu'il ait pu se retourner, deux mains l'avaient déjà agrippé par le col et plaqué contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Où est Evans ? le secoua un Potter furieux.

\- Inquiet pour ta petite-amie ? le railla Rogue pour cacher son incompréhension.

\- OU EST-ELLE ? rugit le Bigleux.

\- Bordel, James ! fit la voix de Lupin le Faux-Malade. On avait dit pas d'agression, juste quelques questions !

Les deux mains le lâchèrent et Severus tomba au sol. Mais à peine parvenait-il à se relever qu'une baguette magique se plaçait juste sous son nez.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on compte juste lui poser quelques questions qu'on ne peut pas le menacer, railla Black.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard haineux. Comme il les détestait ces Maraudeurs soit-disant tellement braves mais qui l'attaquaient à quatre contre un. Ils étaient au complet. Potter et sa touffe de cheveux faussement décoiffés qui lui donnait la gerbe à lui, Severus. Black et sa mâchoire serré, persuadé qu'il était d'être mieux que tous les Serpentards réunis mais qui ne valait pas un clou de plus. Lupin et ses prétendus principes à deux balles qu'il était le premier à oublier quand cela pouvait couvrir ses amis. Et Pettigrow qui derrière ses petits poings grassouillets levés avait le charisme d'un phacochère.

Et puis, il la vit. Lemon. Derrière les quatre garçons, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur comme si ce qu'elle voyait était d'une violence telle qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de rouges et elle se tenait clairement en retrait. Elle n'approuvait pas, elle se démettait de toute responsabilité mais pourtant, elle ne faisait rien. Comme toujours. Une bouffée de haine le souleva aux tripes. Il les détestait tellement les quatre Maraudeurs et Lemon aussi ! C'était elle la cause de toute cette mascarade, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais elle n'en restait pas moins le centre.

\- Je commence à devenir impatient _Servilus_ , alors tu ferais peut-être mieux de répondre à la question de Cornedrue. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand je deviens impatient, continua de menacer Black.

Severus eut envie de lui mettre sa baguette dans un endroit bien particulier de son anatomie où il serait douloureux pour lui de la récupérer mais il se contint. Au lieu de ça, il fit un geste dans la direction de Lemon. Misérable petite Lemon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? grinça-t-il à son intention.

Elle ne fit aucun pas vers lui, aucun geste. Elle ne le regarda même pas, détournant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Potter. Pour une raison inconnue, cela agaça Rogue. Il lui faisait l'honneur de proposer de lui répondre et elle, elle regardait Potter ! C'était comme lui confirmer que Potter aurait toujours plus d'importance que lui et cela le mettait dans une rage folle.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lily le soir où elle m'a remplacée pour la ronde que je devais faire avec toi.

Cela avait été à peine plus qu'un murmure. Et quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, Severus savait pourquoi. Elle connaissait la réponse, elle refusait juste de l'admettre. Lui-même venait de saisir. Et il se haïssait ! Il se détestait d'avoir encore une fois cédé devant plus charismatique que lui, de s'être écrasé même si ce n'était que pour dix pauvres petites minutes. Dix minutes, c'était suffisamment de temps pour ensorceler quelqu'un, le torturer et puis le tuer. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parla, ce n'est pas contre lui que le reproche était lancé, ce n'est pas lui qu'il cherchait à faire culpabiliser et regretter. C'était Lemon et seulement Lemon. C'était bien plus facile de rejeter la faute sur elle que d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de responsabilité dans le drame qui avait pu se jouer la veille au soir.

\- Il voulait te voir et tu sais qu'il déteste quand ça ne se passe pas comme il le prévoit…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. L'instant d'après Lemon avait disparu en courant vers les étages inférieurs et le poing de Black s'abattait sur son nez, le laissant sonné à même le sol, a essuyer son sang.

Sirius secoua sa main endolorie. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec Servilus. Peut-être. Mais à sa décharge, l'abruti l'avait mérité. Il accéléra le pas en voyant les boucles cuivrées de Lemon disparaître devant lui. Elle allait vite pour quelqu'un avec de si petites jambes. Derrière lui, James et un peu à la traîne, Remus qui aidait Peter. Et tous couraient dans la même direction même si chacun avaient ses propres raisons.

* * *

Il parvint à rattraper la Serdaigle juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne les portes de l'infirmerie. Il se positionna devant elle, lui barrant le passage et essaya de l'attraper par le bras.

\- Lemon, attends !

\- Dégage de mon chemin Black !

\- Lemon !

\- Je dois voir Lily ! Je dois savoir si elle va bien !

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, se débattant comme une forcenée mais une fois encore, il put la rattraper à temps. Le cri de douleur qu'elle lâcha lui prouva que c'était sur son poignet droit que ses mains s'étaient refermées.

\- Pas avant que tu nous aies expliqué ce que voulait dire Rogue ! grogna-t-il.

\- On s'en fout ! protesta-t-elle.

\- On peut toujours voir ça après Sirius, marmonna James en arrivant et en essayant de jouer les intermédiaires.

Sirius savait parfaitement pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il voulait voir Evans, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et il comprenait. Mais lui avait besoin de savoir que Lemon allait bien.

La Serdaigle profita d'ailleurs de son instant de distraction pour filer et elle aurait probablement atteint son but s'il n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes. Ses bras se refermèrent sur sa taille et la tirèrent en arrière avec force, l'écrasant contre son torse avec une facilité due à la légèreté de son poids. Un cri de rage traversa ses lèvres et Charlie tenta de lui donner des coups avec ses talons.

\- LÂCHE MOI ! LÂCHE MOI ! LÂCHE MOI !

Elle hurlait. Elle était comme hystérique et Sirius sentit sa détermination vaciller. Il desserra ses bras et la regarda tomber au sol alors qu'elle le suppliait encore de la lâcher en sanglotant cette fois-ci. Remus et Peter étaient arrivés et tous contemplaient la scène, perdus et inquiets.

Ce fut Peter qui l'aperçut le premier. Droite comme un i, le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux et Sirius se demanda si elle avait assisté à ce qui venait de se passer dans son intégralité. Si c'était le cas, elle ne le montra pas. Elle s'accroupit devant la jeune fille au sol, avec une souplesse impressionnante pour son âge, sans doute due à sa condition de chat. Doucement, elle lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu écossais et Charlie le saisit et se tamponna distraitement les yeux avec sans prendre conscience qu'elle en aurait probablement fait meilleur usage en se mouchant. Quand elle eut recouvré un semblant de calme, le professeur de Métamorphoses l'aida à se relever et parla d'une voix douce que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Miss Lemon, j'ai besoin que vous et vos amis, Messieurs Black, Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow, me suiviez chez le directeur.

Les quatre garçons s'exécutèrent mais Charlie resta debout, immobile. McGonagall se tourna vers elle, sans la brusquer et leva juste un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Mais...mais… Je n'ai rien fait de mal, professeur…

\- Bien sûr que non, Miss Lemon, la rassura-t-elle.

Mais quelque part, Sirius savait que cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait, assis dans son grand fauteuil, derrière son bureau. Charlie lui trouva un air vieux qu'il n'avait pas habituellement. Alignés tous les cinq debout devant son bureau, ils patientaient. Fumseck, le phénix, était sur son perchoir mais à lui aussi Charlie trouva un air malade. Il s'élevait dans la pièce de temps à autre quelques cris mélodieux de sa part tel un chant funeste en l'honneur de quelques soldats décédés au front. Dumbledore l'écoutait, impassible puis soudain, il les regarda tour à tour, les détaillant un à un, sondant leurs âmes à travers leurs regards.

\- J'ai mis dans cette école tout mon temps et mon énergie. Et fier de ce que j'en avais fait, un endroit de partage, sûr et accueillant, j'en suis venu à croire un peu naïvement que jamais la guerre qui déchire notre monde n'atteindrait les élèves de cette école. Nous l'avons tous cru. Et force est d'admettre que nous nous sommes trompés. La guerre est plus que présente. Preuve en est, ce message sur le mur, ce qu'il se passe en moment…

Sa voix était faible. Presque mourante.

\- Miss Evans est actuellement à l'infirmerie, soupira-t-il. Argus Rusard l'a trouvée ce matin-même, aux premières lueurs, grâce à l'intervention de Mimi Geignarde qui a signalé une élève baignant dans son sang au niveau des toilettes du deuxième étage. Mrs Pomfresh fait tout son possible pour la rétablir...

\- Mais elle va bien ? intervint Potter sans se préoccuper de couper le directeur.

\- Elle devrait s'en sortir, conclut Dumbledore. Nous l'avons trouvée à temps bien que quelqu'un se soit donné beaucoup de mal pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Charlie accusa durement le coup et elle dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres trembloter et elle avait beau les serrer, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter les spasmes.

\- Mais il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais parler seul à seule avec Miss Lemon, poursuivit le Directeur.

Les Maraudeurs acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Charlie les observa faire quand elle identifia le sentiment qui grandissait dans son ventre. Celui de la solitude, de l'abandon. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la laissent. Elle désirait qu'ils restent.

\- Ils peuvent écouter, professeur, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et sûre d'elle alors même qu'à l'intérieur elle sentait qu'elle craquait.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? s'assura le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

Elle ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à quatre et hocha la tête. Elle ne tenait pas à rester seule.

\- Je dois être honnête avec toi, Charlie, soupira Dumbledore en la tutoyant désormais. Je dois t'annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle. À l'heure actuelle, nous ignorons comment et pourquoi mais des Mangemorts ont pénétré chez toi et brûlé, détruit toute ta maison.

\- D'accord.

Bizarrement, bien que le choc fasse mal, elle trouvait qu'elle le prenait remarquablement bien. Elle s'impressionnait par son stoïcisme. Sûrement parce que sa maison lui paraissait bien matérielle par rapport à la vie d'une personne.

\- Où se trouve mon père ? Je dois le voir. Il n'est pas blessé au moins ?

Le silence pesant dans la pièce, elle ne le perçut pas, ni les regards lourds de sens échangés. En revanche son épiderme se hérissa et Fumseck pleura. Triste musique pour un triste présage.

\- Je suis désolé, Charlie, secoua doucement la tête Dumbledore. Ton père est porté disparu.

Si Charlie avait eu l'impression qu'un poids lui était tombé sur la tête quand elle avait appris la nouvelle concernant l'état de Lily, ce qu'elle ressentit en entendant ces paroles fut cent fois pire. Elle avait le sentiment que tout son monde, tout ce qui était autour d'elle, venait de se casser en mille morceaux, elle y compris. Elle sentait que ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle se serait sûrement effondrée si Remus n'avait pas passé son bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Enfin, elle supposa que c'était Remus car elle ne voyait plus grand chose avec ses yeux qui étaient brouillés de larmes. Son cerveau semblait déconnecté comme s'il avait encore du mal à assimiler l'information.

Elle avait du mal à respirer comme si elle se noyait dans la tempête qu'était devenue sa vie.

Un cri parvint à ses oreilles : un cri rauque, brisé, méconnaissable.

Son cri.

Et Charlie s'accrocha à ce bras autour de sa taille comme une noyée se serait accrochée à une bouée, parce que désormais, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

* * *

 _* Là encore, j'ai calculé et déduit que Rusard avait dû avoir plusieurs chats au cours de sa carrière. Et pas que des femelles ! Donc voici Mr Teigneux. Spéciale dédicace à ma Susan chérie d'amour !_

 _** J'ai fait quelques recherches et Rosier est le nom d'un ange déchu, prince des dominations qui aime séduire les femmes et les tuer ensuite. D'où la référence._


	9. Rendez-vous avec le Diable

Bonsoir à tous !

Alors je vais pas m'éterniser mais j'ai dû me battre pour ce chapitre ! Je voulais juste vous dire que suite à des problèmes de santé, des tests médicaux sans fin et des traitements hasardeux et lourds, il est fort probable que je me fasse plus rare. Je dis bien plus rare car en aucun cas, je n'abandonne cette histoire qui me tient bien trop à cœur, juste que mon énergie et mon temps sont pris ailleurs et que j'ai des études et un travail également à côté. Par ailleurs, cela m'atteint aussi moralement, j'ai des hauts et des bas, et même si ça va mieux actuellement, je ne peux garantir que ce sera toujours le cas.

Sinon, **avertissement** mais le chapitre traite **de violences, de meurtres et de viols** donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé... ben, en fait, ne lisez pas le chapitre.

Merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des messages malheureusement ma mémoire défaillante ne me permet pas de me souvenir à qui j'ai répondu, ou pas donc juste MERCI, JE VOUS AIME.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Rendez-vous avec le Diable

Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler sous ses pieds qu'elle n'aurait pas vacillé. Son cerveau n'enregistrait plus rien de son environnement. Il s'était probablement déconnecté pour ne pas assimiler cette douleur, immense, omniprésente qu'elle ressentait pourtant si fort. Dans ses oreilles résonnaient encore les mots fatals du directeur.

Incessants, lancinants, insistants.

Elle ne pouvait les ignorer et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de Dumbledore. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle était comme déconnectée de ce monde. Le bras dans son dos se mit à bouger, exerçant une légère friction comme pour l'aider à retrouver ses esprits. À son plus grand étonnement, cette caresse répandit une douce chaleur dans son corps froid, lui rappelant qu'elle était encore bien vivante.

\- Vous allez le sauver pas vrai ?

De toute évidence, elle avait interrompu une discussion entre Potter et Dumbledore mais ces derniers ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. À vrai dire, ils pouvaient bien le faire, elle s'en moquait royalement. Le Professeur Dumbledore sembla hésiter sur la position à prendre avant de parler.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie fait actuellement tout son possible Charlie, sois-en assurée. Il faut néanmoins que tu commences à envisager la possibilité que…

\- Non ! Ne dites pas cela, le coupa-t-elle avec force.

\- Charlie, c'est une éventualité qu'il te faut…

\- Non ! Tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps, il n'y a pas de meurtre, vous m'entendez ? Il n'est pas mort. Il. Ne. Peut. Pas. Être. Mort !

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots et elle sentit les larmes se remettre à couler, inondant ses joues. Elle-même ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle venait de dire mais l'admettre,serait admettre que son père n'était plus, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas. Aussi imparfaites qu'aient pu être leurs relations, il n'en restait pas moins son père. Elle avait besoin de lui, Charlie s'en rendait compte désormais tout comme elle prenait conscience que pendant tout ce temps, son père n'avait cessé d'essayer. Peu lui importait qu'il ait échoué à lui dire ces mots qu'elle avait désespérément attendus, qu'il ait failli à comprendre son insatiable curiosité née du besoin de se construire son identité propre, son père n'avait jamais flanché devant la difficulté ou la défaite. Et cela valait bien plus qu'une poignée de futiles mots, elle le comprenait désormais.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent à cette triste constatation et le bras autour de sa taille se remit à lui frotter le dos pour la réconforter.

\- Je pense que Charlie aurait bien besoin d'un mouchoir, fit Dumbledore tandis que Charlie reniflait piteusement. Mr Lupin, voulez-vous bien le lui apporter ?

Remus s'avança et prit dans ses mains la boîte que lui tendait le sorcier. C'est à ce moment que Charlie se demanda comment Remus pouvait lui frotter le dos et en même temps aller chercher la boîte de mouchoirs. Elle tourna la tête et prit conscience que le bras n'appartenait pas du tout à Remus mais à Black. Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui, sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se dégagea de son étreinte délicatement, elle put voir sa mâchoire se contracter, même s'il eut le tact de garder ses yeux rivés sur le Directeur de Poudlard. Pour se donner une contenance, Charlie se tamponna les yeux avec le mouchoir que lui tendait Remus.

\- Charlie, reprit encore une nouvelle fois le professeur. Peu-importe combien cela peut se révéler tentant en ce moment, la solitude et l'isolement ne sont pas les réponses adaptées aux circonstances difficiles qu tu traverses. Il vaut mieux être accompagné dans l'obscurité. Ne repousse pas ceux qui te tendent une main.

La Serdaigle se demanda si le Directeur parlait de son précédent comportement ou s'il était au courant de bien plus de choses qu'il ne voulait le laisser penser. Elle s'était souvent interrogée sur les capacités du vieil homme et notamment sa véritable connaissance des événements qui se déroulaient entre les murs du château, sous son nez. Est-ce que les fantômes lui faisaient des rapports ? Ou était-il à ce point omniscient qu'un seul coup d'œil sur sa frêle personne lui suffisait à cerner ses peurs et faiblesses ?

\- Si jamais quelque chose te revient au sujet de ton père, une menace, un comportement étrange, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile par la suite, lui fit Dumbledore en prenant quelques secondes pour l'observer par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

 _ **C'est le sorcier le plus brillant de son temps**_ , lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. _**Dis-lui tout, il saura quoi faire.**_ Cependant Charlie ne put s'y résoudre. Ce n'était plus la peur, plus vraiment qui agissait. La peur s'était évanouie avec la nouvelle de la disparition de son père. Ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire l'avait déjà frappée, elle ne redoutait plus rien maintenant. Non, ce qui la retint de se confier, ce fut la honte.

La honte de s'être tue. D'avoir été incapable de se défendre, d'agir pour elle-même. Elle avait mis tellement longtemps à comprendre ce qui lui était tombé dessus et lorsqu'elle avait saisi la précarité de sa situation, malheureusement, le piège s'était déjà refermé sur son tendre cou.

Alors elle se tut, une fois de plus. Son mutisme était devenu la forteresse dans laquelle elle se terrait et elle-seule en détenait la clé.

Le professeur Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir avant de hocher la tête.

\- Mr Black, raccompagnez donc Miss Lemon à son dortoir. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Mr Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow quant à vous, je crois me souvenir que vous avez un cours de Botanique dans une dizaine de minutes. Mr Black vous rejoindra une fois qu'il en aura fini avec Miss Lemon.

Un à un, les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête tout doucement. Charlie se laissa guider vers la sortie sans émettre la moindre résistance. Soudainement, il lui sembla que toute forme d'énergie avait déserté son corps.

Alors que Black posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Dumbledore le rappela doucement.

\- Mr Black, quels que soient vos antécédents avec votre famille, ne laissez pas votre haine aveugler votre jugement. Tous les Sangs-Purs ne sont pas mauvais et certains agissements qui peuvent nous apparaître comme tels, ne le sont plus dès lors que nous en avons l'explication. Ne construisez pas un mur de certitudes entre vous et le monde extérieur. De manière plus générale, ne construisez pas de murs, répéta le Directeur en appuyant ces mots.

Il s'adressait désormais à chacun d'entre eux comme l'en attestait son regard qui se promenait sur eux. Puis, il détourna ses yeux bleus et chacun comprit qu'il était venu le temps pour eux de se retirer.

* * *

Charlie avait demandé à Remus si ce dernier ne pouvait pas la ramener à son dortoir mais Sirius avait réussi à s'interposer à temps, argumentant que c'était à lui et non à Remus que Dumbledore avait confié la tâche. Et dès l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés seulement tous les deux, Lemon avait mis un point d'honneur à lui tourner le dos. Elle marchait d'un pas mécanique, telle une automate. Son allure n'était pas forcément rapide, pas lente non plus mais elle n'était pas naturelle. Son corps semblait déconnecté de son cerveau comme obéissant à un instinct basique, composé de quelques réflexes. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'ailleurs si son comportement était le résultat des informations dévastatrices que leur avait annoncées le professeur Dumbledore, ou s'il était juste dû à sa simple présence.

Sirius se contenta donc de la suivre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches si profondément qu'il se demandait si elles n'étaient pas attirées par le sol. Il cherchait dans sa tête, un mot, une parole, un geste de réconfort pour Lemon mais rien ne venait. D'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait surtout peur que s'il la touche, elle se mette à crier comme devant l'infirmerie ou qu'elle le repousse comme dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il reporta son regard sur Lemon. Elle lui paraissait encore plus petite que d'habitude, comme tassée sous le poids des événements qui l'accablaient.

Soudain, un des pieds de Lemon râpa le sol et elle trébucha. Il se précipita pour la rattraper juste à temps mais dans la précipitation, il en oublia que son poignet droit était toujours blessé. La gémissement plaintif qui s'échappa de ses lèvres cependant s'en chargea. En baissant son regard sur ledit poignet, le Gryffondor constata avec horreur qu'un vilain hématome violacé s'étendait sur sa peau à l'emplacement où les doigts de Rosier l'avaient serrée. Inconsciemment, il relâcha son étreinte comme pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas cet homme. Il n'était pas Rosier.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-il.

Son ton ne laissait pas de place à la discussion et pourtant, Lemon protesta.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Lemon. Tu as besoin de soins et d'aide, reconnais-le et pour une fois, accepte-le.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire réagir la Serdaigle d'une manière surprenante. Sirius s'était mentalement préparé à argumenter, à défendre ses positions voire à hausser le ton. Ce qui se produisit fut bien plus déstabilisant.

Charlie Lemon se mit à pleurer devant lui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant au vu des circonstances. En revanche, ce qui l'était, c'était le petit acquiescement de tête qui accompagnait chacun de ses sanglots. Sirius n'était pas habitué à faire pleurer les filles et ce fait le rendit incertain quand au comportement à adopter.

Il fit un pas dans la direction de la Serdaigle. En le voyant faire, elle poussa un petit cri et tenta de reculer.

\- Le fait que je pleure ne signifie pas que j'ai besoin de toi pour me consoler, cracha-t-elle presque haineusement.

Il aurait pu s'offusquer. Le Sirius de tous les jours l'aurait sûrement fait. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, le Gryffondor avait parfaitement conscience que la colère de la Serdaigle, la dureté de ses mots n'étaient en rien tournées vers lui.

Tout cela n'avait aucune logique, mais la peine et la douleur étaient de ces choses qui ne se pliaient à aucune règle, se moquaient de la rationalité et se jouaient de la raison.

Alors, il referma ses bras sur elle, pas trop, pour ne pas l'effrayer mais suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était là, qu'il voulait la réconforter, l'aider. Comme il s'y attendait Lemon se révolta à l'aide de ses petits poings qu'elle utilisa pour marteler sa poitrine. Petit à petit cependant, les coups s'espacèrent, jusqu'à complètement s'estomper, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que lui et Lemon dans ses bras, mouillant sa chemise de ses pleurs.

.

Il avait réussi. Il l'avait emmenée à l'infirmerie. Il ne savait même plus comment il s'y était pris, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils avaient atteint la porte et que Mrs Pomfresh les avait rejoints, lui faisant prendre conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant, fit la voix de la Serdaigle, assise sur son lit.

Elle était tellement petite que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il l'observait.

\- Je partirai quand je serai certain que ton poignet va mieux, argua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Le tout sans jamais croiser son regard. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur le lit au bout de l'allée dont les rideaux étaient tirés et qui, il en était certain, devait accueillir Evans. Lui aussi mourait d'envie de voir sa camarade de maisonnée, de demander de ses nouvelles à l'infirmière et pourtant tout comme Charlie, il se contentait de fixer le lit avec gêne.

\- Tu vas rater ton cours de Botanique.

Sirius eut envie de lui dire que la Botanique était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Remus me passera ses notes. Je récupérerai le cours sur lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il accepterait d'en faire de même avec moi ?

L'incertitude dans la voix de Lemon le toucha. Même après tout ce temps, elle doutait encore de certaines certitudes. Cela lui arracha un petit rire qui lui attira l'incompréhension de la Serdaigle.

Il y avait un côté irréel dans leur conversation. Lemon venait d'avoir la journée la plus horrible de sa vie et pourtant, elle craignait de louper un cours. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit Serdaigle ou pas. Elle était juste hors de la réalité, à tenter de se raccrocher à la moindre petite branche de normalité.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Charlie, lui promit-il d'une voix grave.

La Serdaigle consentit à enfin détourner le regard du lit d'Evans pour le fixer un instant. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom. Charlie avait dû se faire la même remarque car l'étonnement se lisait sur ses traits.

Et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvint à identifier mais qui répandit une douce chaleur dans son corps tout entier. Comme si pour la première fois, Lemon le voyait vraiment.

* * *

Severus regarda à droite puis à gauche. Personne. Pourtant, il vérifia une deuxième fois, pour en être certain. Toujours personne. Il traversa le hall et pénétra dans l'infirmerie, se glissant dans l'interstice entre les deux portes qu'il avait entrouvertes. Personne non plus à l'intérieur ce qui l'arrangea. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit aller lui rendre visite à _elle_. Il s'avança vers le lit le plus en retrait. Celui qui était le plus dissimulé à la vue des visiteurs.

Cinq jours qu'il avait attendu pour aller _la_ voir. Cinq jours où il n'avait pas osé. Où il avait eu peur. Il y avait pensé pourtant, tous les matins en se levant et les soirs en se couchant, à chaque repas, chaque nouveau cours, chaque minute passée de son temps à tergiverser. À chaque fois, il trouvait une bonne excuse. C'était facile de se trouver des excuses. Au bout d'un certain temps, à force de se répéter des mensonges, on finissait par se convaincre de leur véracité. _Il y aura du monde à aller la voir, elle ne veut pas de toi à ses côtés, tu as trop de devoirs, tu es la raison de comment elle est arrivé ici…_

Il en avait des tonnes et des tonnes d'excuses pour expliquer sa non-venue pendant les cinq jours ayant suivi _son_ accident. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point elles étaient toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha près de la tête du lit. Inconsciente, Lily était allongée, ses cheveux roux étalés tout autour de son visage, comme une auréole. Son teint semblait plus pâle ce qui faisait ressortir les hématomes et coupures sur son épiderme. Ceux-ci variaient dans leurs couleurs, oscillant entre des teintes rougeâtres à verdâtres, bleuâtres ou jaunâtres selon la force qu'avait mis son agresseur dans les coups.

Sa main se leva et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du front de Lily. Il voulait la toucher mais il ne parvenait pas à le faire. Comme si une force l'en empêchait. Mollement, sa main retomba le long de son corps.

On était le 30 janvier aujourd'hui. Le 30 janvier. C'était son anniversaire. Elle avait 17 ans, aujourd'hui et alors que Lily aurait dû fêter sa majorité nouvellement acquise, elle se trouvait clouée dans un lit entre la vie et la mort.

Severus attrapa le petit paquet qui reposait dans sa poche et le fixa intensément. Il hésitait à le poser sur la table de chevet, aux côtés des autres présents que des visiteurs avaient dû déposer tour à tour. Ce n'était rien de très extravagant, tout ou plus juste un souvenir. Mais il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas, que cela ne l'ait pas marquée autant que lui. Il commença à fouiller dans les cadeaux pour lire les cartes de vœux et autres étiquettes. Il y en avait de ses amies de Gryffondor, Alice Fortescue et Mary McDonald, un de Lupin, qui grand seigneur avait également signé pour Black et Pettigrow, et un autre de ses parents, Mr et Mrs Evans. Enfin, il trouva celui de Potter. Il le prit, le secoua, lut la carte et se renfrogna. Machinalement, il glissa son cadeau à lui dans sa poche. Autant ne pas se ridiculiser en le lui offrant. En revanche, il hésitait à reposer celui de Potter, à le cacher pour que Lily ne le reçoive jamais et ne puisse jamais l'ouvrir.

\- Tu devrais reposer ce cadeau où tu l'as pris, intervint une voix féminine.

Il sursauta et manqua de lâcher ledit cadeau. Lemon venait d'entrer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, un joli pot de fleurs contenant des lys dans les mains. Il lui obéit à regret mais s'exécuta néanmoins et se leva, prêt à partir.

\- Tu peux rester, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle. Du moment que tu ne parles pas. Je ne dirai à personne que tu es venu la voir.

Il ne sut pas se l'expliquer mais lui d'habitude si soupçonneux crut la jeune fille. Il acquiesça et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Lemon déposa son propre cadeau sur la table de chevet avant de venir s'installer en face de lui de l'autre côté du lit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une heure. Une heure à fixer le lit de Lily en attendant un mouvement qui ne venait pas, un signe de vie. Une heure de silence en compagnie de l'un et de l'autre. Puis Lemon se leva et se retira. Severus en fit de même, chacun s'en allant sans se retourner dans sa direction.

Le lendemain, il y retourna. Lemon était là. Et ils attendirent de nouveau ensemble. Et ainsi se mit en place cet accord tacite, muet et secret entre eux.

Le troisième jour, Severus ressortit son cadeau. Il le regarda, arracha l'étiquette avec son nom dessus mais trouva le courage de le poser sur la table de chevet. Quand il releva les yeux, Lemon le sondait avec sur le visage, si les événements actuels n'avaient pas été si graves, ce qui aurait pu être interprété comme l'ombre d'un sourire.

* * *

Il contempla un instant la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux cuivrés lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, et s'ils auraient mérité quelques coups de brosses, ils n'en restaient pas moins magnifiques. Elle était petite et maigre. Trop, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Même son œil expert aurait pu être berné par la jeunesse de ses traits, sa frêle corpulence. Elle ne faisait aucunement les seize ans qu'on lui avait annoncé.

Elle était nerveuse. Il pouvait le lire dans chacun de ses mouvements, de ses regards furtifs au directeur de Poudlard qui se tenait silencieux dans son dos, au triturement de ses mains ou de quelques mèches de cheveux. Il aurait certainement dû prononcer quelques paroles réconfortantes mais cela ne faisait guère partie de ses compétences de prédilections. Par ailleurs, Dumbledore avait fait appel à lui pour d'autres raisons et il espérait bien les honorer.

\- Bien. Charlotte, Lyra Fawley…

\- Charlie, le coupa la jeune fille.

\- J'te d'mande pardon ?!

\- Charlie. C'est comme ça que mes parents… je veux dire, mon père, se reprit-elle, m'appelle. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère, alors… Mon père m'appelle toujours Charlie… ou devrais-je dire m'appelais ? Je ne sais pas… peu importe. Personne ne m'appelle Charlotte et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer cela quand vous le faites.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement durant lequel il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Était-il possible que quelqu'un de si jeune puisse autant être habité par la nostalgie et la tristesse ? Il déglutit discrètement avant de poursuivre.

\- J'suis l'Auror en charge d'l'enquête pour retrouver ton père. C'est l'professeur Dumbledore en personne qu'a demandé à c'que j'sois mis sur l'enquête et j'ai accepté...

\- Vous avez retrouvé mon père ? l'interrogea la jeune fille sans plus de préambule.

De nouveau, il ne put se retenir de lancer un regard en arrière vers son vieil ami. Le professeur Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? reprit Charlie, en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, juste de l'incompréhension. Ce n'était qu'une enfant après tout, une enfant perdue sans son père.

\- J'ai… quelques questions pour toi Charlie, annonça-t-il avec le plus de diplomatie possible.

Les traits de la gamine s'affaissèrent en un instant.

\- J'ai déjà tout dit, rétorqua-t-elle en posant son regard azur sur le directeur de Poudlard.

\- C'est ce que tu te plais à répéter Charlie…

\- Je ne sais absolument rien !

\- Charlie, continua Dumbledore, le moindre détail peut s'avérer crucial pour sauver ton père, si seulement tu pouvais faire un effort !

\- Tu as bien été agressée dans les couloirs un peu plus tôt dans l'année ? intervint l'Auror par intérêt mais également pour que sa présence ne soit pas oubliée.

\- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, corrigea la Serdaigle avec agacement.

\- Personne ne t'a poussée ?

\- Non !

\- T'en es sûre ?

\- Je… Oui… enfin… je ne me rappelle plus très bien, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué au Professeur Dumbledore…

\- Donc quelqu'un aurait pu t'pousser.

Il prit quelques notes sur son calepin avant de retourner à son observation de la gamine. Il nota presque immédiatement ses ongles enfoncés bien profondément dans les paumes de ses mains ainsi que le tic nerveux qui agitait sa bouche, la faisant se mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Une possibilité que ta chute puisse être liée à la disparition de ton père ? Ou à l'agression de Miss Evans ?

Le mordillement redoubla d'intensité. _Elle sait quelque chose_ , comprit-il immédiatement. Et comme si la jeune fille avait entendu sa réflexion, son comportement changea brutalement. Elle croisa les jambes, se redressa et s'enferma dans une forteresse de froideur.

\- Est-ce là votre hypothèse, Mr… ?

\- Alastor Maugrey, se présenta-t-il sans plus de manières avant de poursuivre. Et j'explore simplement tout'les éventualités. C'est mon métier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener à penser ainsi ?

Un silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce. Encore une fois il se tourna vers Albus à la recherche d'une réponse. Devaient-ils dire la vérité ? Après tout, ils avaient tellement de raisons de présumer que la personne qui s'en était pris à Matthew Fawley viendrait incessamment sous peu réclamer Charlie.

\- Tout le monde autour de moi s'évertue à essayer de me protéger mais personne ne semble vouloir me préciser de quoi, de qui je devrais me méfier. N'est-ce pas un peu absurde, professeur Dumbledore ? Ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- Charlie, je fais ce qu'il me semble être le mieux pour toi…commença le Directeur de Poudlard.

\- En remettant en doute ma parole ?! En m'accusant de ne pas vous faire confiance quand vous faites tout pour attiser ma méfiance ?!

\- Jeune fille, tu dois comprendre qu'en n'disant rien ce sont tes agresseurs que tu protèges, ceux de ton père. Tu creuses la tombe de ton père par ton silence !

Ce ne fut qu'une fois prononcées qu'il prit conscience de la dureté de ses paroles. Elles giflèrent Charlie en pleine face et ses grands yeux bleus, ces putains de grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes. Albus réagit prestement pour essayer de rétablir la situation.

\- Tu es en sécurité Charlie, à Poudlard. Tu peux tout nous dire, il ne t'arrivera rien, j'en ai fait le serment.

La Serdaigle secoua la tête en douceur.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore réalisé que l'ennemi est déjà parmi nous, à l'intérieur de vos murs Professeur. Je ne peux rien vous dire, et j'en suis désolée, mais comment pourrais-je aider mon père si je suis morte ?

.

\- Elle sait quelque chose, et je n'arrive pas à le lui faire dire, souffla Albus avec dépit.

Charlie Lemon s'en était allée comme elle était venue, le regard baissé, les épaules abattues. Emportant avec elle les dernières certitudes de façades. Alastor Maugrey pouvait se vanter de faire partie des rares personnes qui connaissaient vraiment le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Aussi savait-il parfaitement quand le vieil homme prenait le dessus sur le Directeur. Et l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était un homme en proie à des doutes intenses.

\- Et pour sa mère ? Elle sait ? demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

Il se doutait de la réponse. Non. Sinon, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir répondu un peu plus tôt.

\- Elle me hante toujours cette affaire, Albus, tu sais. Ma toute première affaire et par Merlin ! Pas foutu capable d'la résoudre ! J'm'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Arrivant sur les lieux et tout ce sang… partout ! Et moi me demandant comment c'était possible qu'un corps humain puisse contenir autant de ce maudit sang. Et le corps ! Ah… Merlin, le corps était pas beau à voir. Mutilée, éventrée, violée, elle avait tellement souffert avant d'mourir qu'j'en ai vomi. J'te l'avais pas dit, mais, oui, j'en ai vomi. Le plus révoltant c'est qu'elle était toujours belle, même dans la mort. La gamine, Charlie, lui ressemble.

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et en profita pour se servir un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu pour se donner le courage de poursuivre.

\- Matthew Lemon était allongé dans son sang, et il la serrait tellement fort dans ses bras que même après, ses doigts avaient laissé des traces sur sa peau. Et l'pire c'est qu'elle avait beau être morte, il s'entêtait à répéter « Vous allez la sauver ? Vous allez la sauver ? », le bougre ! J'entends encore son cri parfois quand on a dû l'arracher au corps de Catelyn…

\- Je sais Alastor, j'étais là moi aussi, fit la voix faible d'Albus.

\- Toutes les preuves l'accusaient, continua-t-il cependant sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son vieil ami. Toutes. De sa baguette qui avait été utilisée, aux Fawley qui l'accusaient d'avoir enlevé et violenté leur unique fille, même ses souvenirs !

\- Parfois, il en doute encore, souffla Dumbledore, même si désormais il ne fait plus grand doute que ses souvenirs ont été altérés.

\- Ouais, quand tout le monde t'crache la même version, identique dans le moindre détail, ben, c'est qu'c'est pas normal. C'est ce que mon destin me disait alors j'ai cherché. Par la barbe de Merlin j'ai cherché à en passer des nuits blanches et pour quoi ? POUR QUOI ?! Pour rien !

Son verre alla s'éclater contre la cheminée et Fumseck, le phénix d'Albus claqua ses ailes pour signifier son outrage.

\- Je sais tout cela aussi Alastor, et cela me peine autant que cela te cause encore du tord aujourd'hui. Tu l'ignores peut-être mais les Lemon sont venus me voir peu de temps avant la mort de Catelyn. Ils craignaient pour leur vie et celle de leur fille. Et je leur ai promis, je leur ai promis en les regardant droit dans les yeux que tout irait bien, que je veillerais sur eux. Et j'étais tellement enchanté par le symbole qu'ils représentaient elle, descendante d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs et lui, né-Moldu, que je n'ai pas vu le danger qui fonçait droit sur eux.

\- Tu sais ce qui me met l'plus en rogne, Albus, tu l'sais ?! C'est qu'j'aurais pu trouver toutes les preuves possibles et inimaginables, qu'ça n'aurait pas été suffisant ! Ça n'aurait pas été assez ! Tous ces Nott, ces Avery, ces Selwyn et ces Rosiers… ils siègent tous au Magenmagot, votant les lois et décidant des peines ! Toi comme moi, Albus, savons pertinemment qui a fait ça. Et il n'y a rien, rien que nous puissions faire pour les coincer…

Oh oui, ils savaient tous les deux qui était le monstre derrière ce crime odieux. Mais Baudelaire ne disait-il pas que la plus belle des ruses du Diable avait été de nous persuader de son inexistence ? Hydrus Fawley était de ces hommes discrets, tapis dans l'ombre qui observaient pour mieux frapper, qui se faisaient oublier de votre mémoire pour revenir. Tous avaient compris que lorsque sa fille s'en était allée, la sentence tomberait un jour. Et c'était sans surprise qu'il avait été appelé trois ans après sur les lieux du crime.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, murmura soudainement Albus en se levant de son siège.

C'était de ces moments où, bien qu'il parlât à voix-haute, Alastor savait qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse. Aussi se contenta-t-il de l'observer plutôt que d'interrompre cette réflexion qui, il le savait, allait les mener vers un chemin qu'ils n'avaient pas encore emprunté.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Charlotte quand elle n'était qu'un bambin si c'est pour le faire aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer ? Elle n'est même pas encore majeu…

Il se redressa au moment où il sentit Albus buter sur sa phrase. Là. Son ami venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Déjà ses propres méninges prenaient le relais, répétant la dernière phrase du Directeur dans sa tête. Charlie Lemon n'était pas majeure, elle était donc dépendante d'un adulte, d'un tuteur. Sans mère et sans père, sans relatifs paternels encore de ce monde, qui restait-il à l'exception de…

\- Hydrus et Médéa Fawley.

Il est dommage de s'apercevoir que le trou dans lequel vous venez de tomber est en vérité, un piège. Alastor Maugrey comprit à ce moment qu'il avait, enfin, saisi les desseins du Diable.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard.

* * *

Le changement de janvier à février se fit dans la morosité ambiante. Et le brusque refroidissement qui avait suivi le passage d'un mois à un autre n'avait rien à voir avec. La nouvelle de l'accident de Lily avait inquiété les esprits. Il fallait dire que le Moine Gras n'avait pas tardé à mettre les autres fantômes au courant et chacun d'entre eux avait volé prévenir les élèves de sa maison. Le récit d'une adolescente baignant dans son sang était même remonté jusqu'aux parents et certains s'étaient empressés de retirer leurs enfants de l'école. Sirius avait grommelé que c'était stupide car Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr mais la crainte des parents ne collait pas avec la logique.

La longue rémission de Lily n'aidait pas vraiment à calmer les esprits. Une semaine et demie était passée et malgré les soins intensifs et attentionnés de Mrs Pomfresh, la Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

Mais outre son inquiétude pour sa comparse de Gryffondor, c'était pour Charlie que Remus avait l'esprit le plus préoccupé.

Il avait le triste pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa _**condition**_ , mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'anticiper un événement avant que ce dernier ait véritablement lieu. Et en ce moment même, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, pour arriver dans la Grande Salle à temps, espérant pouvoir y prendre un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, Remus sentait battre son sang dans chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins, comme un avertissement à la vigilance. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la pleine lune approchant à grands pas, même si cela l'épuisait comme à chaque fois car ses sens, stimulés, étaient plus sensibles. Il aurait même souhaité se tromper mais une voix sourde lui hurlait que le danger était là, qu'il fonçait droit dessus…

Il se stoppa au pied de l'escalier qui menait dans le Hall. Il était entièrement vide d'étudiants, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant vu l'heure. Les élèves étaient tous dans la Grande Salle à remplir leurs estomacs affamés après une nuit plus ou moins reposante.

En son centre, un homme, vêtu de noir quasiment entièrement, des pieds à la tête. Il se tenait droit malgré une canne soigneusement cirée et, malgré la distance qui les séparait, Remus en nota la qualité et le pommeau représentant une tête d'hermine dont la gueule se refermait férocement sur une souris, et dont l'œil était un rubis rouge sombre à l'éclat similaire à celui du sang. Son regard parcourut l'individu de haut en bas, de ses bottines en cuir de dragon récemment cirées, à sa longue cape couleur obsidienne, doublée d'hermine et qui s'ouvrait sur une sublime robe de sorcier de brocart noir, brodée de fils émeraude et argent et parfaitement ajustée à sa corpulence athlétique.

C'était un homme de haute stature et dont l'âge ne transparaissait qu'au travers de ses cheveux, dont les mèches argentées étaient parfaitement coiffées tout en conservant une certaine nonchalance. Son visage était taillé dans l'albâtre le plus pur, pâle et mettant en avant des traits droits et altiers qui venaient mettre en exergue la dureté de son regard d'un bleu polaire.

La richesse et l'abondance dégoulinaient dans son apparence tout comme la crainte et le danger, et Remus soupçonna que la canne qui l'accompagnait était plus un leurre qu'une nécessité.

Là dans ce hall, il sentit son corps ce raidir en observant ce singulier personnage et alors que le jeune lycanthrope baissait les yeux sur son propre attirail, un vague sentiment de honte et de gêne le saisit, quand son regard mordoré se posa sur un trou dans sa robe rapiécée.

Cependant, la gêne s'évanouit vite quand l'homme vint à sa rencontre, pour laisser place à un autre type de malaise, bien plus insidieux, la peur.

\- Jeune homme ! Ah, je vois que vous êtes Préfet, justement. J'aurais bien besoin de votre aide précieuse.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

D'habitude les visites extérieures étaient régulées par Hagrid ou Rusard et il était rare de voir des visiteurs à Poudlard sans à leur côté la présence d'un professeur ou du Directeur.

\- Je voudrais rendre visite à ma petite-fille, voyez-vous, la pauvre subit une épreuve difficile en ce moment. Son père vient d'être porté disparu et j'ai bien peur que je ne sois plus que sa seule et unique famille.

En disant ces mots, son visage vint s'orner d'un sourire qui aurait franchement pu convaincre Remus si son regard n'était pas resté aussi froid. En fait, le Gryffondor comprit en entendant les mots prononcés exactement à qui il avait affaire.

\- Je m'excuse, monsieur, mais je ne me rappelle pas votre nom… fit-il en prenant un air idiot, ce qui s'avéra bien plus facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

L'homme ne se laissa pas démonter et bien que certainement pas dupe du jeu qui venait de commencer, il renchérit de sa voix grave et froide.

\- Hydrus Fawley. Inutile cependant de chercher une Fawley dans vos rangs, ma petite-fille ne porte pas mon patronyme. Elle se nomme…

\- Je sais qui est votre petite-fille, l'interrompit Remus d'un ton sec.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi perdre plus de temps en de vaines questions et de futiles présentations ?

Si la formulation pouvait laisser place à la blague, le ton lui, était clairement menaçant. Seulement voilà, Remus était peu décidé à donner à Hydrus Fawley ce qu'il désirait, encore plus si cela pouvait mettre en danger Charlie.

\- Avez-vous une autorisation du Directeur ? demanda-t-il. Toutes les visites des proches sont exceptionnelles et doivent être supervisées, j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse vous emmener voir Charlie sans me placer en porte-à-faux…

Hydrus Fawley fit quelques pas dans sa direction pour venir se placer juste devant lui, à seulement un mètre de distance. Ainsi, il le dominait entièrement de sa hauteur et de son aura et Remus eut fort à faire pour ne pas se tasser au ras du sol.

\- Charlie… Intéressant, je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis… souffla-t-il avec une douceur inquiétante.

\- Elle ne parle pas beaucoup de vous non plus, à dire vrai.

Le visage d'Hydrus Fawley si impassible vint se teinter d'une douleur indescriptible dans son regard, qui semblait hurler des mots que sa bouche se refusait de prononcer. Remus en resta pantois, muet devant ce qu'il venait de faire, inconsciemment. Le Gryffondor recula de quelques pas quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

\- Hydrus, salua calmement la voie du Professeur Dumbledore. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver parmi nous.

\- Ne faites pas l'imbécile Albus, rétorqua ce dernier en regagnant sa contenance en l'espace d'une seconde. Cela ne vous va guère, et s'il est une chose que ni vous, ni moi, ne sommes, c'est bien un simple d'esprit. Vous saviez que je viendrais.

\- J'espérais me tromper.

\- J'imagine que se tromper doit être quelque chose de particulièrement dur à accepter. Je suppose que vous savez également pourquoi je suis là ?

La question était purement rhétorique bien sûr, mais Dumbledore se donna néanmoins la peine d'y répondre.

\- Je vais devoir refuser, Hydrus. Nous savons tous deux que si je vous autorise à la voir, vous retirerez Charlie de cette école, et je crains fort que cela ne puisse que lui causer du tort.

Hydrus Fawley vint poser ses iris glaciales sur le directeur et pendant un moment Remus se mit à craindre qu'il ne l'attaque. Finalement il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Elle est mon sang, Albus, vous ne pouvez l'ignorer. D'autres on essayé avant vous de me tenir à l'écart : ma propre fille, ce… Lemon ! Peu importe le nombre de gens qui se dresseront entre nous, le temps que cela me prendra, je ne cesserai jamais de me battre pour qu'elle soit à mes côtés.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps, Hydrus, pour réclamer votre droit ?

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres d'Hydrus Fawley.

\- Croyez-moi, si je l'avais pu, je n'aurais pas attendu. Cela m'aurait épargné des années d'attente et de peine. Je sais que vous en doutez mais j'aimais ma fille. De tout mon cœur. Et sa mort a creusé dans ma vie un gouffre de douleur que je m'efforce tant bien que mal de combler.

Il marqua une courte pause comme s'il hésitait puis sa main droite, celle qui ne tenait pas la canne, plongea dans sa cape et Remus crut que c'était pour en sortir sa baguette. Aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tas de lettres au parchemin jauni et racorni.

\- Tu es bien l'un des amis de Charlie, jeune homme ?

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de saisir que c'était bien à lui que s'adressait le charismatique personnage. Il avait suivit l'échange entre Fawley et Dumbledore comme un témoin invisible, extérieur à la scène, et par les présentes paroles, il venait de se rappeler qu'il n'en était rien. La main de Dumbledore sur son épaule lui fit comprendre que c'était bien à lui de répondre. Le Gryffondor abaissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- J'apprécierais que tu lui donnes ceci, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le paquet.

L'homme dut noter sa retenue car il se sentit obligé de surenchérir.

\- Ce ne sont que les lettres d'un vieil homme à sa petite-fille, rien de répréhensible, si cela peut te rassurer.

Remus chercha des yeux l'approbation du Directeur de Poudlard. Voyant que ce dernier ne s'y opposait pas, il finit par prendre la correspondance. Son regard parcourut en vitesse le dos. Le nom de Charlotte Lemon y était calligraphié à l'encre dorée, avec un soin tout particulier. Dans le coin à gauche, Remus nota la date. _**31 août 1970**_. La date de naissance de Charlie, saisit-il immédiatement. Combien y en avait-il ? Plus d'une vingtaine à première vue, il aurait dit. Se pouvait-il qu'Hydrus Fawley soit sincère lorsqu'il disait pleurer sa fille, vouloir sa petite-fille ? Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé de coupable ? Que Rosier ne soit pas juste l'exécuteur de basses œuvres ? Il ne comprenait pas…

Il fut cependant interrompu sans sa réflexion par Hydrus Fawley. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir et tout en réajustant sa cape, reprit la parole.

\- Je reviendrai Albus.

\- Je m'en doute, Hydrus. Et je vous attendrai.

\- Prévoyez donc de la place pour mon avocat. Vous avez peut-être réussi à m'éconduire cette fois-ci, mais je n'en resterai pas là.

Dans un brusque volte-face Hydrus Fawley se détourna d'eux, et s'en alla, sa cape volant derrière-lui, sans prendre la peine de s'appuyer sur sa cane.

La scène qui suivit, Remus la vit comme au ralenti. D'ailleurs, il pensa même l'avoir imaginée tant elle était le fruit du hasard le plus complet. Evan Rosier sortit de la Grande Salle au moment où Hydrus Fawley passait devant. Le Serpentard marqua un temps d'arrêt durant lequel il eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise avant de consciencieusement saluer l'homme puis de baisser la tête. Et bien que Fawley lui tourne le dos, et que Remus ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il eut la désagréable sensation qu'un échange se passait entre les deux hommes.

Déjà pourtant, Hydrus Fawley s'éloignait, emportant avec lui son aura imposante. Et Rosier s'en allait, rasant les murs telle une ombre funeste.

La main du Professeur Dumbledore se relâcha sur son épaule et Remus constata qu'il n'avait pas quitté du regard la silhouette de Fawley.

\- Professeur, commença-t-il timidement, que devrais-je faire des lettres ?

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, les yeux du directeur lui apparurent ternes et fatigués, privés de leur éclat de malice habituel.

-Oh… j'ai bien peur qu'Hydrus ait raison là-dessus, Remus. Ce ne sont que les lettres d'un grand-père à sa petite-fille et même si j'aimerais les confisquer, il serait malhonnête envers Charlie de la priver des réponses qu'elle cherche désespérément.

Il passa plusieurs fois la main dans sa barbe.

\- Si tu l'acceptes d'ailleurs Remus, j'aimerais que tu transmettes un message à Miss Lemon. Dis-lui que si elle le souhaite, une fois qu'elle aura terminé sa lecture naturellement, dis-lui que je l'attendrai et que je serai disposé à répondre à ses questions.

Encore une fois, Remus acquiesça. Peut-être le temps des réponses était-il finalement arrivé ?

* * *

Charlie errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle savait que techniquement, elle avait cours. De quelle matière, par contre, sa mémoire ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Peu importait le cours, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Elle devrait supporter les regards condescendants des élèves, l'apitoiement des professeurs devant son manque évidement de concentration et pire que tout, Black allait essayer de lui parler.

Et elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas envie qu'il essaye de lui parler parce qu'après elle devrait lui répondre. Elle était suffisamment à fleur de peau comme cela, pas besoin de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, elle était déjà bien assez confuse !

Black, Sirirus Black s'évertuait à l'aider quand elle le repoussait, à lui donner une aide qu'elle refusait, qu'elle n'avait jamais demandée, ce qu'il semblait d'une manière ou d'une autre essayer de lui reprocher. Et cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'elle avait mille choses plus urgentes à penser que Sirius Black mais que bizarrement elle ne pouvait se le sortir de la tête. Une petite voix intérieure lui répétait qu'il devait se douter de quelque chose, car sinon pourquoi insister, pourquoi revenir à la charge quand elle avait mis autant d'énergie à le repousser ? Cependant, l'absurdité de cette hypothèse suffisait à la réfuter immédiatement à chaque fois que cette dernière faisait surface.

Elle sentit son agacement poindre en flèche quand elle entendit les bruits de pas résonner derrière elle. Quand on parlait du loup…

\- Tu es obligé de me suivre partout, pas vrai ? Ça t'aide à t'endormir le soir de savoir que je vais bien Black ?! Je suis ta bonne action de la journée ?

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas Black même s'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Charlie plongea immédiatement sa main dans sa poche droite, sur sa baguette.

\- Tu n'es pas Black, marmonna-t-elle stupidement.

\- Techniquement, si, fit l'adolescent qui se tenait debout face à elle, d'un ton narquois. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être le bon…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pas grand-chose, marmonna Regulus Black en s'avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction. J'imagine que je voulais surtout rassasier un élan de curiosité un peu malsain.

Charlie s'agita sur ses pieds, mal-à-l'aise. En cet instant, elle regrettait presque que ce ne soit pas Black, son Black qui se trouvait là, plutôt que la version rajeunie, mais un peu plus effrayante de lui.

Regulus Black s'approcha d'elle et elle se tendit, le souvenir de ses dernières pérégrinations dans les couloirs résonnant encore terriblement en elle. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle devrait absolument revoir, que d'errer dans les couloirs.

Il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle désormais et Charlie sortit sa baguette, l'interposant entre eux.

\- N'approche pas ! Ou… ou je crie et je te lance un sort !

\- Tu ne vas pas le faire Lemon, contra Regulus en posant presque tendrement sa main sur son petit poignet qui tremblait. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. J'ai juste un marché à te proposer.

Son annonce fut accueillie du traitement de silence, preuve du scepticisme de la jeune fille.

\- Mon frère semble bien t'aimer, continua-il pensif. Rosier aussi pour des raisons qui m'échappent. Et honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui vaut mieux pour toi, mais je sais que si tu continues à t'opposer à Rosier, le sort de ton père risque fort d'en pâtir.

Il y eut un nouveau silence pour accueillir cette déclaration. Le cerveau de Charlie refusa d'enregistrer l'information, peut-être parce qu'il avait trop peur d'espérer, trop peur de la déception. Elle crut pendant quelques secondes avoir mal entendu, mais le regard de Regulus Black se fit plus insistant sur elle, guettant sa réaction.

\- Mon père est mort, rétorqua Charlie d'une voix atone.

Mais elle avait hésité. Elle avait envie d'y croire, bien sûr qu'elle voulait y croire. Si son père allait bien, si son père était vivant, alors elle pouvait le sauver ! Avec l'aide de Dumbledore et même d'Alastor Maugrey, elle y arriverait !

Elle s'arracha à ses pensées illusoires pour reporter son attention sur Regulus Black qui secouait la tête.

\- Pas de corps, pas de preuve, n'est-ce pas ? Comment dit-on déjà ? Présumé vivant tant qu'on n'a pas la preuve de sa mort.

Une sorte de sanglot à mi-chemin entre le rire et les larmes secoua son petit corps et Charlie dut se retenir au mur derrière elle pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes tanguaient.

\- J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre Lemon. Reste loin de mon frère. Crois-moi, c'est ce qui peut arriver de mieux pour toi et ton père.

Il s'éloigna sans plus de façon mais avant qu'il ait disparu au détour du couloir, Charlie, dans une fulgurance parvint à se redresser et de toute la force de sa voix :

\- Je veux une preuve !

Et elle sut, même si Regulus ne se retourna pas, qu'il l'avait entendue.

* * *

Un courant d'air la réveilla. Ce fut d'abord comme une caresse douce sur sa peau. Ce genre de caresses qui malgré leur douceur cependant, n'effacent pas complètement la menace qu'elles sous-entendent. Le froid le lui rappela bien. Il fit naître sur son épiderme une multitude de petits frissons. Et bien que son esprit soit encore engourdi par le froid, Lily ne put s'empêcher de noter que la présence du courant d'air était pour le moins étrange. On était en février. Dehors, il faisait froid, glacial même dès que le vent se levait. Jamais elle n'aurait ouvert la fenêtre. Plus surprenant encore, le fait qu'elle parvienne à s'endormir sans remarquer qu'une des fenêtres de son dortoir était ouverte.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était tout à fait éveillée – la réflexion nécessitait toutes ses capacités – elle prenait conscience que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas son dortoir. Ce qui était encore plus étrange car elle était toujours dans son lit.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas réellement envie de quitter l'habitacle chaleureux que lui offraient les rideaux et les couvertures rouge et or, Lily se força à poser un pied sur le sol dur et froid. Puis un second. Bizarrement, elle s'orienta assez facilement dans l'obscurité. Comme si elle connaissait ce lieux. Qu'elle s'y était déjà rendue.

Des certitudes l'assaillaient. Celle que rien ne pouvait lui arriver en ce moment. Pas à elle. Pas maintenant. Mais peut-être était-ce déjà arrivé par le passé ?

Elle zigzaguait avec une certaine aisance entre les obstacles – des tables et des chaises – les sentant bien avant que ses mains ne caresse la surface lisse des pupitres. Elle en avait déduit que c'était une salle de cours. Et une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui susurrait qu'elle y avait déjà mis les pieds.

Soudain le bruit de gémissements plaintifs la coupa dans son élan alors même qu'elle allait atteindre la porte.

Lily se recula juste à temps pour voir une silhouette noire tirer un corps à l'intérieur de la salle. La silhouette était grande et pas forcément imposante de premier abord mais en y regardant de plus près, elle était souple et agile. Dangereuse.

La Gryffondor hésitait sur la marche à suivre. La porte claqua se refermant mortellement sur le corps qui se relevait et fouillait ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Lily comprit.

Elle se stoppa net dans son élan pour intervenir pour trois raisons. La première et non des moindres, elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. La seconde, c'est que même si elle l'avait eue, elle n'était pas certaine que cela aurait pu changer grand-chose à ce qui allait se produire. Ou plutôt à ce qui s'était déjà produit.

Parce que sous ses yeux, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard inquiet se trouvait… elle-même, une autre Lily. Qui se tenait droite pour ne pas montrer qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, elle tremblait. La Gryffondor se contempla ainsi, les larmes montant peu à peu à ses yeux. Les voix, les paroles échangées, plus rien ne parvenait à son cerveau. Plus rien que la vague d'émotions qu'elle avait pu ressentir ce soir-là et qui l'assaillaient. La peur, le défi, encore la peur, le courage. De nouveau la peur. L'espoir, minime mais présent néanmoins. La fatalité. La peur. Surtout la peur.

La silhouette de son agresseur était noircie, méconnaissable. Ses contours étaient flous, presque grossiers à bien y regarder. Cela lui fit penser aux découpages qu'elle faisait à l'école maternelle. Un peu comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé avec sa mémoire à découper l'empreinte de son souvenir. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, lui paraissait de moins en moins absurde.

Cette possibilité lui donna l'impression d'avoir été violée. Pas au sens physique du terme, mais psychique. Si son instinct était bon – et elle en devenait persuadée de minute en minute – quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de pénétrer dans son esprit. Dans ses pensées. Un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Une place qui était l'essence même de l'individu puisque seul lui en avait la clé et où il était libre de penser ce qui lui plaisait sans risquer jugements et rejets.

Qui pouvait savoir ce que cette personne avait pu voir en fracassant la barrière de son âme ? Ce qu'il avait pu lire ? Interpréter ? Les secrets qu'elle avait pu lui livrer, à lui, l'ennemi ?! Une peur panique, presque hystérique saisit Lily à la gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Peut-être aussi parce que la silhouette noire était désormais incroyablement proche de son autre elle.

\- Je suis désolé, Evans mais ça risque de faire mal.

Cette voix… elle hantait ses cauchemars les plus vifs ! Tellement lointaine et en même temps si proche, et déclarant un simple fait que Lily savait déjà amplement avéré.

Oh, oui, ça allait faire mal.

Elle hurla.

Et soudainement elle n'était plus dans la salle de cours avec l'ombre noire aux contours troubles mais dans un lit, trempé par sa sueur.

Lily Evans venait de se réveiller.

* * *

Les murs étaient froids, humides, renforçant l'atmosphère glaciale de la geôle. L'eau coulait sur les murs jusqu'à former des gouttes qui venaient s'écraser sur le sol dans des plocs sonores qui se répercutaient dans un écho sinistre. C'étaient les seuls bruits qui occupaient son enfermement.

Il était gelé. Paralysé par le froid. Son sang avait coagulé pour se solidifier sur sa peau, tirant les poils de ses bras.

Il avait mal. Chacun de ses membres, chacun de ses mouvements lui arrachait des gémissements de douleurs et cette douleur parcourait son corps jusqu'à pénétrer dans sa moelle osseuse.

Il avait faim. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici. Il avait perdu le compte des jours à défaut d'être nourri régulièrement. Au début, il avait essayé de tenir le compte des jours, des nuits. Il avait échoué.

Il était épuisé. Il n'avait dormi que par intermittence. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait les silhouettes noires porteuses de mort débarquer dans son salon et tout brûler. Il revoyait Catelyn, à genoux, une baguette pointée sur sa tempe. Il revoyait l'éclair vert la frapper, son corps s'effondrer. Il cauchemardait sur ce qu'avait été sa vie, sur ce qu'il avait perdu et qui continuait de le hanter. Il entendait les cris comme s'il revivait la scène, chaque fois de manière un peu plus intense.

Il savait pourquoi il était là. Il savait qui était dernière son emprisonnement. Matthew Lemon avait toujours su qu'un jour viendrait où il payerait sa lâcheté. Dans la Bible, il est précisé que chaque crime, chaque mauvaise action est punie par une sanction. La sienne avait été la lâcheté. Il était normal, même quinze ans après, qu'il paye. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps cette contrepartie. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était Charlie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, pour lui, pour ce qui lui arriverait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre et pourtant il savait qu'inévitablement cela arriverait. Elle était trop impliquée, trop centrale à cette histoire. Elle était tout.

Un œil se glissa dans la mince fente de la porte, le surveillant. Un œil d'un bleu presque limpide, translucide. Un œil qui semblait lire au plus profond de votre âme pour en extraire ce qu'il y en avait de pire. Un œil qui le hantait depuis maintenant quinze ans. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où Catelyn était morte.

Et la rage monta en lui. Alors il se précipita vers la porte en ferraille et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait la martela. Il frappa et hurla.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI VOULEZ ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE À MA FILLE ?! FAITES-MOI CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS CHARLIE, NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ! VOUS AVEZ ESSAYÉ MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ! ELLE NE VOUS APPARTIENT PAS !

Sa voix était si éraillée qu'il pouvait à peine dire quelques mots sans s'écorcher la gorge.

\- C'EST MA FILLE ! FAITES-MOI CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS NE TOUCHEZ PAS À MA FILLE ! PAS MA FILLE !

Matthew Lemon s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant et répétant « Pas ma fille ! » comme un refrain, une complainte, une prière.

Mais l'œil ne réagit pas. L'œil se retira et s'éloigna, impassible comme son propriétaire.

* * *

 _J'avoue, c'est pas sympa de vous laisser ainsi mais que vous voulez-vous?!_

 _J'attends avec impatience vos retours (sur Hydrus Fawley, Maugrey, le meurtre de Catelyn, le retour de Lily, Charlie et son pacte avec Regulus... que d'action dans ce chapitre aha)_

 _Bref, reviews et cœurs sur vous !_

 _E.D_


	10. Méfiez-vous de votre voisin

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de L'Ombre de la Marque qui j'espère va vous plaire ! Et qui vous motivera peut-être un peu plus à laisser une petite review. J'avoue avoir été assez déçue de ne pas en avoir plus au précédent chapitre, surtout que j'introduisais Hydrus Fawley qui est quand même un personnage central de cette histoire et dont on parle depuis le début. Mais bon, tant pis, j'espère juste ne pas vous avoir déçus ! :)

D'ailleurs je voulais aussi m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes du précédent chapitre mais mon internet n'arrêtait pas de bugger et après quatre essais avortés, je me suis dit que l'essentiel était de poster le chapitre, tant pis pour les fautes, aha ! /UPDATE : elles ont dû être corrigées maintenant !\

Breffons, et arrêtons de nous plaindre, il fait super beau chez moi, du coup c'est super agréable et ça fait du bien au moral. En plus je pars bientôt en voyage !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous fais plein de bisous ! :)

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews_

 **camillebibi** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot et ton soutien. Bon courage à toi aussi et si mon histoire peut te permettre de te changer les idées, alors ça me fait super plaisir! :)

* * *

Chapitre 9  
Méfiez-vous de votre voisin

Remus avait connu bien des épreuves dans sa vie. Certaines lui avaient été imposées et il s'en était imposé d'autres lui-même. Il n'avait pas toujours su quoi faire : après tout comment êtes-vous censé réagir quand à l'âge de six ans, vous vous trouvez mordu par un loup-garou ? Non, Remus n'avait pas toujours su quoi faire face aux épreuves qui avaient ponctué sa vie mais il s'était toujours flatté d'avoir été plus que bien entouré.

Que ce soit ses parents, qui avaient fait tout leur possible pour alléger son fardeau, le professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait traité non pas comme un éclopé mais comme un simple élève, ou encore ceux qui étaient devenus pour lui aujourd'hui ses plus proches amis, ses frères de sang, James, Sirius et Peter.

Le jeune Gryffondor remonta son sac sur son épaule et grimaça. Il lui semblait que celui-ci pesait une tonne. À l'intérieur, les lettres d'Hydrus Fawley semblaient briller pour attirer son attention. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit que l'idée de les lire ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, seulement il ne pouvait le faire. Trahir Charlie était une chose impensable pour Remus tout comme la blesser, et le jeune lycanthrope craignait bien trop que le contenu de ces missives ne le fassent.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore lui avait enjoint de les transmettre à la Serdaigle, seulement voilà, tout Dumbledore qu'il était, il pouvait se tromper. Après tout, Remus craignait parfois que le Directeur de Poudlard n'ait commis une énorme bévue, si ce n'est la pire erreur de sa carrière, en lui permettant de suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'accident, qu'il ne s'en produirait jamais…

Remus poussa un profond soupir de désespoir et son pied vint frapper un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Il se repassait en boucle la conversation qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt dans la journée entre Dumbledore et Hydrus Fawley et dont il avait été témoin. Elle l'obsédait à tel point que le Professeur Slughorn avait dû le réprimander pour son manque d'attention en cours la veille.

Cela ne tournait pas rond. De par les témoignages de Sirius, Remus s'était représenté le grand-père de Charlie comme un être froid, cruel et manipulateur. Et si les trois qualificatifs avaient amplement été mérités, les sentiments que lui avait inspiré cette entrevue restaient pour le moins flous. De la peur, oui. De la méfiance, également. De la crainte et de la gêne, encore plus mais il s'était adjoint une forme de pitié envers cet homme qui, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu les lettres, lui était apparu brisé, isolé.

 _«_ _Ce ne sont que les lettres d'un grand-père à sa petite fille »_.

Les mots de Dumbledore résonnèrent dans sa tête et comme pour les en faire sortir, il secoua son chef. Se pouvait-il qu'Hydrus Fawley ne soit qu'une victime de plus dans cette sombre affaire ou bien n'était-ce là qu'un habile stratagème pour mieux tuer Charlie ?

 _« Elle est mon sang, Albus. »_

Encore une fois les paroles l'assaillirent et Remus se passa une main sur son visage fiévreux. Il était épuisé… Tellement accaparé par Charlie et tout ce qui tournait autour d'elle qui l'en oubliait ses propres soucis. Encore combien de jours avant la pleine lune ?

Tremblant il sortit son agenda de son sac, son regard se posant momentanément sur le paquet de lettres soigneusement dissimulé dedans. Il préféra les ignorer pour se reporter sur le petit carnet noir au papier jauni qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Dix jours… c'est le temps qu'il lui restait avant que l'humain ne laisse place à la bête, qu'il perde le contrôle total de son être.

\- Et merde ! jura-t-il.

* * *

Lily se tenait assise sur son lit tandis que Mrs Pomfresh terminait son examen sous l'œil soucieux de Charlie. Cette dernière ne lâchait pas du regard les moindres faits et gestes de l'infirmière et bien que Lily fût ravie de la savoir à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le comportement de son amie légèrement oppressant.

\- Je suis certaine que Mrs Pomfresh sait ce qu'elle fait Charlie…

\- Pour sûr que je sais ce que je fais ! s'exclama l'intéressée, offusquée. Cela fait bientôt vingt-cinq ans que je soigne des étudiants inconscients !

La Serdaigle releva la tête pour fixer Lily un moment comme si elle venait seulement de réaliser que son amie avait repris connaissance.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira Charlie. Je devrais aller prévenir les autres, continua-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. James voudra savoir que tu es réveillée, il était mort d'inquiétude…

Lily remarqua alors l'apparence de sa camarade. La chemise blanche de Charlie ressortait de sa jupe et Charlie avait clairement manqué d'attention en la boutonnant. Quand à sa cravate, elle était mal nouée et pendouillait faiblement à son cou tandis que sa robe de sorcier avait juste été enfilée à l'envers.

\- Charlie, fit Lily en l'attrapant par le bras avant que cette dernière ne s'en aille. Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas plutôt prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi pour me raconter tout ce que j'ai manqué ? Je suis certaine que James peut attendre un peu !

C'était effectivement l'une des dernières personnes que Lily souhaitait voir en ce moment.

Mrs Pomfresh termina son examen et après lui avoir affirmé d'un ton sans appel qu'elle serait encore alitée pour une semaine afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, se retira.

Charlie se rassit sur sa chaise en affichant un sourire timide.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, fit-elle.

\- Enfin ?! releva la Gryffondor.

Charlie se mordilla la lèvre comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la perturbait et Lily la regarda faire sans pour autant la forcer. Charlie finirait par parler, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps. Toutes deux n'étaient plus au stade de leur amitié où elles titubaient encore, où elles cherchaient à s'apprivoiser l'une et l'autre, se demandant si elles pouvaient ou non se faire confiance. Elles avaient traversé tellement depuis, songea la rousse. Désormais elle savait que Charlie lui faisait confiance, qu'elle voyait en elle une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer en cas de coup dur, de même que Lily percevait dans la Serdaigle une loyauté sans faille. Et pour tout cela, Lily savait que Charlie ne chercherait pas à lui cacher la moindre information. Il lui fallait juste du temps pour poser des mots sur ses sentiments.

\- Et bien, disons que mon père est porté disparu, annonça finalement la jeune fille.

En entendant ces mots Lily poussa un profond soupir de choc.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne comprends pas ! Depuis quand ?

\- Le matin faisant suite à ton hospitalisation, lui répondit calmement la Serdaigle, d'une voix atone. Dumbledore pense qu'il a probablement été attaqué pendant la même nuit que toi. Un Auror est sur l'affaire. Un certain Alastor Maugrey…

\- C'est bien alors ! Cela veut dire qu'il ne le pense pas mort ! Qu'il y toujours de l'espoir !

À sa stupéfaction son amie ne sembla pas sensible à son enthousiasme et se contenta de baisser la tête.

Quand elle la releva, Lily constata sans grande surprise que les yeux bleus de la Serdaigle étaient luisants de larmes.

\- Il est vivant, affirma-t-elle. Je le sais. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le sang de Lily se glaça dans ses veines en prenant conscience de la fatalité de ces paroles. Un profond sentiment de désolation se mit à étreindre son cœur et ses poumons, lui donnant subitement la sensation désagréable d'étouffer. Elle aurait voulu aider Charlie, elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose. Elle ne souhaitait rien de plus !

Seulement alors qu'elle fouillait sa mémoire en quête d'un indice qui puisse aider sa camarade, la Gryffondor se rendit compte d'un fait qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent occulté, consciemment ou pas.

Elle n'avait absolument plus aucun souvenir de son attaque.

* * *

Peter, James et Sirius étaient tous les trois attablés quand il se décida enfin à les rejoindre. C'est un peu nerveux, et ne sachant pas encore vraiment ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire, que Remus prit place à leur côté.

\- Lunard, où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda James. On commençait à se faire du souci… entre toi et Charlie qui n'est pas descendue déjeuner…

Immédiatement les yeux de Remus volèrent sur la table des Gryffondors, où la Serdaigle avait pris l'habitude de manger avec eux, sous les exhortations de Lily, puis sur la table des Serdaigles. Aucune trace de leur amie.

\- Sirius a été voir à son dortoir mais Vance a dit qu'elle était partie de bonne heure ce matin, sans préciser où, l'informa Peter en se rongeant un ongle.

À sa droite, Sirius grogna comme pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Et vous avez vérifié sur la carte ? demanda Remus en baissant d'un ton.

L'air maussade de Sirius lui confirma que non, ses amis n'y avaient pas songé. D'un geste, James la sortit de son sac et après s'être assuré que les regards et les oreilles indiscrets ne se dirigeaient pas dans leur direction, prononça la formule pour pouvoir avoir accès à la carte de Poudlard.

Remus se pencha sur le bout de parchemin et trouva presque immédiatement le point correspondant à Charlie Lemon.

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie, avec Lily. Tout va bien.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre et soudainement Sirius retrouva un certain entrain pour manger la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui.

Remus hésita un instant à gâcher l'ambiance avant de finalement se décider.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, commença-t-il. Ça concerne Charlie et… Hydrus Fawley.

Il n'aurait pas pu souhaiter une meilleure manière pour avoir toute l'attention de ses amis. Sirius en particulier releva brusquement la tête, renversant une bonne partie du contenant de son bol au passage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Patmol d'une voix bourrue.

\- Il… Hydrus Fawley… était là. Hier matin. À Poudlard.

\- Impossible ! le coupa aussitôt Sirius. Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais permis !

\- Je suis aussi surpris que toi, s'empressa de rétorquer Remus. Mais c'est un fait que j'énonce rien de moins, Hydrus Fawley se tenait bel et bien entre les murs de l'école.

\- Et ? s'enquit James. Tu l'as vu ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Remus prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, concentrant son attention sur son ami à lunettes plutôt que sur Sirius qui risquait fort d'avoir une réaction démesurée à chacun de ses mots.

\- Il a demandé après Charlie. Il voulait la voir… Puis le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé et il a refusé en disant que Fawley allait l'emmener loin d'ici. Et Fawley a répondu que peu importait le nombre d'obstacles que Dumbledore mettrait sur sa route, il ne cesserait jamais car Charlie était son sang…

\- Je vous avais dit que cet homme était un malade dangereux ! grogna Sirius.

Peter se recroquevilla sur lui à l'entente de ces mots. N'y tenant plus, Remus plongea la main dans sa sacoche pour en sortir le paquet de lettres sous l'œil interloqué de ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Peter, en se rongeant les ongles nerveusement.

Sirius ne s'embarrassa pas de questions ni même d'une réponse. Il avait déjà saisi le paquet et l'inspectait sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Elles sont au nom de Charlotte Lyra Lemon, fit-il avant de se stopper brutalement. Ne me dis pas que…

James qui avait de toute évidence suivi le raisonnement silencieux de son meilleur ami poussa un juron. Seul Peter fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Elles viennent d'Hydrus Fawley. C'est lui qui me les a transmises pour les remettre à Charlie, annonça Remus, le ton sombre.

À ses mots, Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Comme si on allait le faire. On ferait mieux de les brûler, ouais ! Ou mieux, on les lit et ensuite on les brûle !

\- On ne va rien faire de cela ! s'énerva le préfet de Gryffondor en lui arrachant les lettres des mains. Imagine si Charlie l'apprenait !

\- Aucun de nous n'irait le lui raconter ! contra Sirius qui perdait patience. Tu ne veux quand même pas les lui donner Lunard ?!

\- Et pourquoi pas, rétorqua Remus.

\- Parce que leur contenu pourrait être dangereux ?! Parce que c'est peut être un piège ?! avança son ami, qui ne murmurait plus du tout désormais. Cet homme a toujours voulu tuer Charlie ! Il a tué sa mère, par Merlin !

\- On ne sait rien de ça !

\- Moi je le sais ! hurla Sirius en se frappant la poitrine avec force.

Son coup de colère avait cependant attiré quelque peu l'attention sur eux et James dut intervenir pour le calmer et les obliger à faire plus attention.

\- Et même si ce n'était pas un piège, repris Sirius sur un ton plus bas mais pas plus calme. Imagine, imagine les répercussions sur Charlie ! Elle a déjà suffisamment de soucis à se faire comme ça ! Nous devrions la protéger !

\- De quoi ?! fit Remus. De Rosier ?! De Fawley ?! Nous n'en savons pas plus qu'elle, Sirius ! Nous essayons tant bien que mal de nous persuader que nous avons raison mais si nous avions tort ?! Je suis désolé mais je crois que la seule chose dont Charlie a besoin d'être protégée, c'est de l'ignorance et ces lettres pourrait l'aider à y remédier. Et Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi !

Sirius le fixa pendant un moment les traits tendus par la colère et Remus se douta qu'il calculait à ce moment précis ses chances de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher ces fameuses missives. Heureusement pour le jeune lycanthrope, James avait également perçu les intentions de son frère de cœur car il posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour lui intimer un peu de sagesse et le prévenir de toute action impulsive.

-Ah, je vous cherchais, fit une voix féminine, interrompant ainsi leur conversation.

Remus s'empressa de dissimuler le paquet de lettres dans sa poche, juste à temps avant que Charlie Lemon en personne ne se glisse sur le banc à ses côtés. Sirius avait raison, songea-t-il en l'observant remplir son assiette, elle avait mauvaise mine. Les traits tirés, des cernes noires sous les yeux et une pâleur à faire rougir la lune. Il tiqua cependant sur la jeune Serdaigle qui continuait d'empiler les toasts dans son assiette, constituant un petit monticule, avant de les asperger généreusement de sirop d'érable.

\- J'ai une faim de loup ! lui fit la jeune fille en voyant son regard scrutateur.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Charlie Lemon n'avait jamais eut une faim de loup. Elle grignotait mais c'est tout. Remus sentit un sourire poindre au bout de ses lèvres. La voir manger était une bonne chose qui, il l'espérait, annonçait de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? intervint James.

\- Oui, je…

Charlie s'arrêta soudainement pour les jauger un à un et Remus comprit en voyant la mine sombre de chacun qu'elle devait se demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tout va bien ? interrogea la Serdaigle. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être en mesure de pouvoir supporter une autre mauvaise nouvelle mais si quelque chose ne va pas…

\- Tout va bien Charlie, lui assura Remus tout en ayant conscience que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Il ignora le grognement de protestation de Sirius avant de continuer.

\- Alors, quelle est cette bonne nouvelle que tu voulais nous annoncer ?

Sa diversion marcha avec brio car les joues de Charlie se mirent à rougir de plaisir et cette dernière se redressa.

\- Lily est réveillée.

* * *

Severus était penché sur un épais ouvrage de Potions quand il entendit la chaise en face de lui être tirée et quelqu'un s'asseoir dessus. Il ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son soupir d'ennui, pas plus qu'il ne fit l'effort de relever la tête pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Il voulait être seul. Pas de Evan Rosier, pas de Maraudeurs, seul. Juste lui et sa morosité. Voilà pourquoi il se cachait entre les rayons de la bibliothèque.

Voyant que celui qui avait brisé sa solitude ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, Severus se décida à lui jeter un regard méprisant assorti d'une réplique cinglante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était clairement pas le bienvenu ici. Sa répartie mourut dans sa gorge en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la seule personne dont la présence ne l'irritait pas ces derniers temps.

\- Lemon, salua-t-il.

La Serdaigle lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

\- Elle s'est réveillée.

Il ne lui demanda pas à qui elle faisait référence. C'était inutile. Il le savait très bien.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien, l'informa son interlocutrice. Elle s'en remettra.

\- Bien, répéta-t-il soulagé.

\- Je voulais juste te tenir au courant, fit Lemon en se levant de la chaise. Parce que je pense que tu tiens à elle, peu importe la volonté que tu mets à essayer de le dissimuler.

Et sans un mot de plus, la Serdaigle se retira.

* * *

De son lit, à l'infirmerie, Lily pouvait entendre parfaitement les clameurs des spectateurs, les commentaires du match. Elle pouvait presque ressentir l'excitation des élèves et, si elle fermait les paupières, imaginer les balais filant à toute allure dans le ciel. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi triste de louper un match de Quidditch ce qui était assez paradoxal quand on connaissait son amour pour ce sport. Mais voilà, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait repris conscience, trois jours passés alitée.

Rester dans ce lit commençait à avoir de sérieuses conséquences sur ses capacités mentales. Ça la rendait folle. Elle se sentait impuissante, inutile. Et cela d'autant plus que même si le sujet n'avait pas vraiment réellement encore été abordé, elle savait que bientôt, on lui demanderait le nom de son agresseur. Et un nom, elle ne pouvait pas en donner. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait vu, qu'elle lui avait même parlé. Elle en avait l'intuition. Mais dans sa tête, c'était le trou noir, le vide complet. Comme si quelqu'un avait tout effacé dans le but précis que cela la hante sans jamais qu'elle ne puisse être capable de mettre un nom sur sa peur et d'y remédier. Elle se voyait attendre Rogue dans le couloir, Rogue qui ne venait pas et puis, plus rien ! Si ce n'est cette main, qui se posait autour de son cou, serrant encore et toujours, et cette douleur, incrustée dans ses os.

Son regard se baissa sur ses mains encore écorchées de cicatrices puis dévia doucement sur le bocal qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. À l'intérieur, la pâquerette se refermait et s'ouvrait à intervalles réguliers. L'ouvrage était d'une finesse certaine, la fleur suspendue dans le récipient qui était rempli uniquement d'air.

C'était splendide. De loin le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ait reçu pour ses dix-sept ans et cela n'était pas uniquement dû au talent du magicien. Il se réveillait en elle, à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur la fleur, une multitude de souvenirs qui la faisait osciller en sourires et larmes.

La fourberie de la chose, consistait dans le fait qu'il n'y avait beau pas avoir d'étiquette sur le paquet lorsqu'elle l'avait ouvert, elle savait parfaitement qui était derrière ce présent. Elle le savait d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas certaine de la manière dont elle devait réagir face à ce cadeau. Devait elle le remercier ? L'ignorer ? Était-ce un piège ? Une affreuse farce, preuve de son mauvais goût ? Ou était-elle juste paranoïaque ? Dans l'espoir d'un réconciliation qui n'aurait peut-être jamais lieu ?

Plus elle se posait ces questions, moins elle avait de réponses, plus elle s'agaçait. Et d'un coup, elle attrapa le bocal et de toutes ses forces le fracassa contre le mur en face. L'objet se brisa dans un bruit de verre cassé et elle regarda la fleur se faner en entrant au contact de l'air. Le sort était rompu, la magie brisée. Tout comme leur amitié.

Enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras, Lily se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Charlie n'avait jamais porté beaucoup d'intérêt au Quidditch. Non pas que le jeu en soi lui déplaise fortement, au contraire. Elle s'en désintéressait car en dehors de la majesté qui pouvait s'échapper des joueurs sur leur balais, effectuant arabesques, courbes et roulades, ce sport avait l'art de réveiller chez chaque personne le pire côté de la nature humaine selon elle.

Premièrement, il était conseillé de faire tomber de son balai ses adversaires, certes par l'intermédiaire des Cognards, mais cela démontrait une certaine violence dont elle n'était pas friande, aujourd'hui plus encore qu'auparavant. Deuxièmement, le Quidditch accentuait les vieilles rancœurs entre maisons, spécialement lors des matchs Gryffondors/Serpentards, ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Enfin, il y avait toujours, toujours, toujours, des supporters qui voulaient faire de l'excès de zèle et déclenchaient une bagarre dans l'espoir de prouver leur fidélité à leur équipe et par la même occasion, leur stupidité au monde entier.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait volontiers évité ce match, seulement voilà James avait insisté et la Serdaigle avait eu beau arguer qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Lily seule à l'infirmerie, cette dernière avait contré qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pour une fois que Lily et James tombaient d'accord…

Elle avait eu beau protester, Remus lui avait passé son écharpe autour du cou. Et quand elle avait essayé de le convaincre de se sauver avec elle, avançant qu'ils pourraient toujours en profiter pour faire une sieste, le Gryffondor avait éclaté d'un rire nerveux en niant l'existence de cernes sous ses yeux. Ce qui était absurde parce que Charlie avait beau ne pas être la plus observatrice des personnes, elle pouvait assurer que les énormes poches violettes sous les yeux de Remus en étaient bien !

La Serdaigle regarda James et Sirius s'éloigner vers les vestiaires sous les couinements excités de Peter, le seul qui semblait se réjouir véritablement de cette confrontation sportive. C'est en traînant des pieds que Charlie se mit à suivre le Gryffondor vers les gradins.

Une main la retint en arrière alors que celui-ci se perdait parmi la foule d'élèves qui affluait. Charlie se retourna vivement mais ce n'était que Remus.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit ce dernier sans plus de préambule.

Charlie le regarda fouiller dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier aux coutures défaillantes pour un sortir un paquet de lettres ficelées.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est pour toi, lui expliqua son ami en le lui tendant. Ton… ton… Hydrus Fawley, ton grand-père me les a données, finit-il par dire après avoir hésité.

Tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons sortit du corps de Charlie, en entendant cela. Et soudain, ses yeux se mirent à voir trouble et ses mains à trembler.

\- Mais co… comment… je… je ne comprends pas… c'est… comment… tu…

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, s'entrechoquaient sans former le moindre sens. Avec un sourire rassurant Remus attrapa son poignet pour y déposer les lettres.

\- C'est une longue histoire et si tu veux, on en discutera plus tard. Mais pour le moment, je crois que tu devrais profiter de l'effervescence de l'école autour de ce match pour lire ce que contiennent ces lettres.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Pourtant alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur le parchemin jauni, alors que ses yeux lisaient son nom, écrit en lettre dorées, un nœud se nouait au niveau de son estomac, l'empêchant de bouger, de parler, de respirer.

Comme s'il avait senti son angoisse Remus l'attrapa par les épaules et planta son regard jaune dans ses iris bleues.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur Charlie. La peur est humaine mais comme dirait Dumbledore, le seul choix que l'on a c'est la manière d'y faire face. Et je crois sincèrement que dans ces lettres se trouve une partie des réponses que tu te poses.

Quand enfin la voix lui revint, ce fut pour ne dire qu'un seul mot venu des tréfonds de son cœur.

\- Merci.

.

S'isoler n'avait pas été très difficile pour Charlie, surtout un jour de match. Le château était désert, et les rares personnes rencontrées n'avaient pas pris la peine de lui adresser la parole, trop empressées qu'elles étaient à rejoindre le terrain pour assister au match qui s'y jouait.

Charlie avait opté pour la tour d'astronomie. Elle était isolée et rarement fréquentée en pleine journée ce qui lui assurait une certaine tranquillité. De plus, elle aimait la vue que lui offrait l'endroit, et qui lui apportait une certaine sérénité. Assise contre la fenêtre, elle pouvait contempler le parc de Poudlard dans sa quasi-totalité et les eaux du lac qui s'agitaient aux rythmes des bourrasques.

Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle était bien seule, Charlie plongea une main un peu tremblante dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir les lettres. Quel qu'en soit le contenu, elle sentait que celui-ci allait bouleverser sa perception des choses. Elle inspira profondément et décacheta la première lettre, celle qui portait la date de sa naissance.

 _Ma très chère Charlotte_

 _J'écris ces mots alors que tu viens à peine de naître, sans même savoir si tu les liras un jour._

La lettre était porteuse d'une odeur de vieux papier qu'elle trouva étrangement réconfortante et familière. Immédiatement les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux sans comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'étaient que les mots d'un inconnu dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler avant quelques mois, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Un inconnu qui était cependant son grand-père.

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main et se força à reprendre sa lecture malgré sa peur et son envie d'abandonner.

 _Ma très chère Charlotte_

 _J'écris ces mots alors que tu viens à peine de naître, sans même savoir si tu les liras un jour._

 _Je voulais venir te voir de mes propres yeux mais malheureusement la plainte déposée par ton père a eu raison de moi. Les Aurors étaient d'ailleurs bien présents pour s'assurer que je n'approche pas trop près ni de toi, ni de ma fille._

 _Mais qu'importe les obstacles sur ma route, j'ai attendu, à distance raisonnable, suffisamment longtemps pour voir un Médicomage t'emmener vers la nurserie. Je ne t'ai aperçue qu'un fragment de seconde mais mon cœur s'est emballé. Et tu avais beau être empaquetée dans des langes, toute rouge, je t'ai trouvée magnifique._

 _Je pensais être déçu, je dois bien l'avouer. Je pensais que l'importance que je donne au sang et à la famille me feraient te mépriser. Une part de moi le souhaitait même, j'imagine, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple alors d'ignorer ton existence._

 _Pourtant alors que mon regard se posait sur toi, j'ai ressenti une fierté sans nom. J'étais de nouveau jeune, fringuant et énergique. Je retrouvais un peu d'espoir dans cette obscurité qu'était mon existence depuis le jour où ta mère avait quitté le domicile familial. Tu étais de ma famille, de mon sang, et pour toi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, même tuer._

 _J'ai bien conscience que ces mots, écrits sur le papier, peuvent choquer. Sache une chose, Charlie, j'ai aimé ta mère, et je l'aime toujours. Peu importe les déceptions et les souffrances qu'elle m'a fait traverser, elle est et restera ma fille._

 _Il en va de même pour toi. Peu importe le nom que tu as, le sang qui coule dans tes veines, ou tes sentiments à mon égard, tu es et resteras ma petite-fille. L'avenir des Fawley._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ton grand-père, Hydrus Altaïr Fawley._

C'est avec précipitation que Charlie ouvrit la seconde lettre, manquant de la déchirer au passage.

 _Ma très chère Charlotte_

 _J'ai bien conscience que tu ne connais rien de moi. Ni mon nom, ni mon existence et encore moins ce que je représente._

 _Hier, tu as eu un an et je ne voulais rien d'autre que passer cette journée à tes côtés pour te couvrir de cadeaux et entendre tes gazouillis de ravissements. Je ne peux malheureusement rien en faire, prisonnier de règles que je me suis imposé de par mes choix passés, de piètre qualité j'en ai peur._

 _Je réalise aujourd'hui seulement ce que représente véritablement le mot famille. Seul dans mon grand manoir, rempli de souvenirs, d'un amour passé aujourd'hui fané, je me perds et bien souvent, je regrette._

 _Toi, tu grandis de jours en jours et je suis incapable d'assister à tes anniversaires, de te voir apprendre à marcher, de t'entendre rire. Cela brise chaque jour un peu plus mon vieux cœur malade, et j'en viens parfois à me demander si je ne vais pas devenir fou de douleur._

 _J'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive, Charlotte, sache-le. J'en ai mérité chaque seconde et ton père n'a fait qu'agir pour te protéger, alors quand tu seras en âge de comprendre et que je te l'expliquerai, ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est certes pas le gendre que j'espérais, mais c'est ton père, et il fait de son mieux. Je sais reconnaître un homme qui essaye._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ton grand-père qui t'aime fort, Hydrus Altaïr Fawley._

La troisième lettre avait été rédigée le lendemain de la mort de sa mère. En reconnaissant la date, Charlie sentit son cœur couler dans sa poitrine. Elle retourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens, notant la présence de tâches de sang à une extrémité. Une petite voix sournoise lui fit se demander qui en était le propriétaire mais elle préféra ne pas trop s'attarder sur cette interrogation.

La lettre était incroyablement longue comparée aux précédentes.

 _Ma très chère Charlotte,_

 _Quelque chose de terrible vient de se produire et j'en porte l'entière responsabilité. Tu vas sans doute me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait, ce que je vais te raconter_ _mais il est important à mes yeux de t'en expliquer les raisons. Car tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour que nous soyons réunis._

* * *

Le match contre Serpentard avait été rude. Ils l'avaient gagné mais cela avait été dur. Sirius avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche pourtant simple qui consistait à viser les joueurs adverses et leur envoyer des Cognards. Pas facile quand un des joueurs adverses se trouvait être votre frère et ceci, même si officiellement vous détestiez toute votre famille.

Sirius détestait toute sa famille. Il l'avouait, l'assumait, le revendiquait. Cela ne voulait pas dire que les jours de déprime, lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral, il ne se mettait pas à espérer à ce qu'aurait pu être sa famille. Il enviait James pour cela, il enviait Remus, Peter, Lily et même Lemon et son papa lunaire !

Cette pensée l'amena fatalement sur la conversation, ou plutôt la dispute, que Remus et lui avaient eue au sujet des lettres d'Hydrus Fawley.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus et lui se disputaient au sujet de Lemon. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, cependant Sirius avait du mal à accepter, que après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Charlie, cette dernière se sente toujours plus en sécurité auprès de son camarade. Qu'elle lui fasse plus confiance.

Durant ces trois jours, Sirius avait mis un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que son ami ne se retrouve pas seul avec la Serdaigle, sachant pertinemment que si cela devait arriver, le préfet n'hésiterait pas à donner à Charlie les lettres.

Mais avec le match d'aujourd'hui et l'allégresse de la victoire, il avait quelque peu relâché son attention et maintenant, alors qu'une fête se préparait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, ni Remus, ni Lemon n'étaient trouvables. D'après Peter, les deux n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'assister au match, ce qui l'avait à la fois énervé et inquiété.

Sirius avait un mauvais pressentiment.

.

Il avait mis vingt minutes à la retrouver. La Carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche, il s'avança vers Charlie, allongée à même le sol. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui mais il sut qu'elle avait senti sa présence à la tension dont se chargea l'atmosphère.

\- Lemon, je…

\- Tais-toi, souffla-t-elle. Je veux juste regarder les étoiles alors soit tu te tais et tu les regardes avec moi, soit tu t'en vas.

Il se laissa glisser à ses côtés. La Tour d'Astronomie avait toujours offert un magnifique panorama spécialement les nuits découvertes comme celle-ci. Orion était particulièrement brillante et ses pensées dérivèrent irrémédiablement vers sa famille. Son père, sa mère, son frère. Qu'il refuse de se l'avouer ne changeait rien au fait qu'avoir une famille lui manquait. Il avait James et Mr et Mrs Potter mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Avec eux, il avait sans cesse le sentiment de gêner, d'être de trop malgré tous les efforts de ces derniers pour le lui faire oublier.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi mais au bout d'un moment Lemon bougea et lui montra une constellation au nord.

\- La lyre, reconnut-il d'une voix grave.

\- Lyra en latin, hocha doucement la jeune fille. C'est mon deuxième prénom.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui disait cela mais il embraya sur la conversation.

\- Le mien est Orion. Comme mon père.

\- Dans la mythologie grecque, Orion était un géant chasseur aussi beau que violent et Zeus l'a changé en constellation après qu'Artémis l'eut tué d'une de ses flèches. On dit qu'il était si grand qu'il pouvait marcher dans la mer avec les épaules et la tête hors de l'eau.

Sirius la fixa avec un petit sourire, interloqué.

\- Mon père est historien archiviste. J'ai grandi en l'écoutant me raconter des histoires sur les mythologies en tous genres, confia la jeune fille.

\- Et bien, désolé de te décevoir mais mon père n'est pas beau, railla le Gryffondor.

Il remarqua que Lemon fronçait les sourcils en notant l'absence de l'évocation à la violence d'Orion mais encore une fois, elle ne dit rien.

\- Quand mon père était à Poudlard, en troisième année, il a été forcé de travailler avec une Gryffondor en Runes Anciennes, raconta-t-elle. Son nom était Catelyn Fawley. Et durant toute l'heure, il n'a pas arrêté de la questionner parce que Fawley est également le nom d'un village dans le Hampshire. Le nom d'un très ancien village datant de Guillaume le Conquérant et même de l'invasion romaine en Grande- Bretagne. Alors il voulait savoir si elle venait du village, ou avait un quelconque lien avec cet endroit. Si elle connaissait l'histoire de sa famille, ou si elle avait accès à des sources historiques qu'elle pourrait partager avec lui.

Sirius ignorait pourquoi elle lui racontait tout cela mais sur le moment, cela lui était bien égal. Lemon semblait bizarrement calme et lui se surprenait à apprécier ce moment, étendu à même le sol à regarder le ciel avec elle. Il était, certes, surpris qu'elle se confie à lui mais il la laissa faire parce que cela devait être la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation parfaitement normale.

\- Et ? interrogea Sirius qui brûlait presque d'impatience de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

Au-delà de ce fait, il ressentait le besoin qu'avait Lemon de se confier à quelqu'un et si cela devait être lui alors pourquoi pas.

\- Ma mère l'a pris pour un fou. Mais il insistait tellement qu'elle a fini par lui dire que oui, le manoir de ses parents était situé tout près, à la frontière de New Forest, et que oui, le plus ancien ancêtre de sa famille remontait à l'écriture de Domesday Book, ce livre recensant tous les villages et les possessions des nobles sous Guillaume le Conquérant. Mon père était si passionné que ma mère s'est laissée prendre au jeu et ils n'ont parlé que de ça pendant toute l'heure. Au final, ils ont tous les deux fini par avoir la plus mauvaise note de leur scolarité.

Sirius rigola doucement.

\- Mais ils se sont trouvés, fit-il observer.

\- Oui, souffla Lemon en posant son regard sur lui pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange. Ils se sont trouvés.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait les yeux rougis. Elle avait pleuré. Aussitôt la sensation de bien-être qu'il l'avait étreint disparut, remplacée par une inquiétude sourde. Il tenta néanmoins de la dissimuler, sentant que ce n'était pour une fois pas le moment de brusquer la Serdaigle. Il réprima également l'envie de venir sécher de ses mains une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux de peur qu'elle y voit une agression de son espace.

\- C'est une belle histoire, concéda Sirius après un moment en voyant que Charlie ne se décidait nullement à parler.

\- Mon père me l'a racontée à Noël. Il m'a dit de lui laisser un peu de temps avant de me parler de sa mort mais que si je le souhaitais, il pouvait me parler d'elle et de lui, de nous. Je ne saurai peut-être jamais la fin de l'histoire, rajouta-t-elle mollement.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, redoutant ce qui allait venir. Il sentait Lemon glisser sur un terrain qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'emprunter tant il était dangereux et escarpé. Tout doucement, les muscles de son dos se tendirent.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher, finit par dire Charlie.

Charlie marqua une pause et quand elle reprit, son regard était anormalement brillant. Dans l'obscurité, c'était particulièrement frappant.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça Lemon ?

Sa voix avait été grave, rauque, presque enrouée. Et il comprit en la voyant se relever qu'ils en étaient arrivés au moment qu'ils redoutaient tous les deux. Celui où Lemon allait poser ses cartes sur la table, demander des réponses. Et il n'était pas certain qu'elle veuille entendre les réponses qu'il avait à lui donner.

\- Je sais que malgré ce que tu veux bien me faire croire ou montrer, que tu en sais plus sur moi que moi-même. Parce que c'est la seule explication logique que j'ai trouvée à ton comportement Black ! Pourquoi tu serais resté auprès de quelqu'un qui te parle comme à un chien !

Sirius eut un reniflement amusé devant la remarque. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Lemon reprenait.

\- Tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un même quand je ne veux pas l'admettre et c'est… tellement énervant ! Mais en même temps je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Et c'est totalement frustrant parce que les deux sont complètement contradictoires mais cela ne change absolument rien ! Et peu importe ce que je te dis, ce que je te fais, tu es toujours là ! Toujours ! Et peu importe le fait que tu m'insultes, ou que tu ne me décroches pas un mot ou un regard ! Tu es tout le temps là ! Et je pense que c'est parce que tu sais exactement ce qui pèse sur moi ! Je pense que parce que tu sais, tu te sens responsable de moi mais c'est faux ! Je peux être responsable de moi-même !

Un long silence pesa entre eux et Sirius se demanda si c'était son imagination ou si la tension qu'il ressentait était bien présente. Peut-être était-ce la Bièrraubeurre qu'il avait bue juste avant de venir mais il avait le sentiment que Lemon était bien trop proche de lui – alors même que leurs peaux ne se frôlaient même pas !

Il avait envie de tout lui dire. De tout lui déballer pour sa mère, les Fawley, Rosier et puis même pour les lettres ! D'un autre coté, il n'était pas certain de le vouloir vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Lemon ? C'est si difficile à croire que je tiens à toi et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là pour toi ?!

Il aurait pu la gifler que cela aurait été la même chose. Charlie sembla accuser le coup un petit moment avant d'éclater de rire. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui prit une claque dans la figure. Parce qu'en prononçant ces mots, il y avait cru. Et que pour la première fois, il commençait à envisager le fait que peut-être, éventuellement, l'hypothèse qu'il tienne à Lemon ne soit pas si absurde. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas juste une responsabilité, un combat contre des idéaux qu'il refusait, une preuve de qui il était vraiment ! Peut-être qu'elle était plus, peut-être qu'elle était juste une personne avec qui il pouvait rire, pleurer et partager toutes sortes de moments.

\- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre Black ? Moi ou toi. Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu ne savais même pas mon prénom au début de l'année.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je…

\- C'est bon, l'interrompit-elle. Ne te justifie pas. Ce serait juste extrêmement gênant, pour toi comme pour moi et je crois que cette conversation est suffisamment pénible comme ça pour nous deux. De toute manière, je ne veux pas tes excuses, je veux ta vérité.

Ce n'était peut-être que des mots, mais Sirius prit conscience que parfois les mots étaient bien plus violents que les actes. Les mots avaient toujours été l'arme de prédilection de Charlie et elle savait en faire bon usage.

Elle voulait la vérité. _**Sa**_ vérité. Ce qui signifiait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Lemon connaissait déjà une partie de l'histoire. Cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon. Se pouvait-il que pendant le match Remus lui ait remis les lettres ? Il voyait mal son ami, droit et loyal jusqu'à l'aveuglement, agir dans son dos sans le prévenir au préalable mais à dire vrai, Sirius savait, au fond de lui que c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé pourtant. Et vu leur dispute, il n'était ni vraiment surpris, ni vraiment déçu. Inconsciemment ses yeux se mirent à détailler la Serdaigle à la recherche des maudites lettres de la discorde.

Sa réponse - ou plutôt son absence de réponse – fut accueillie par un profond soupir de déception. Lemon ne chercha pas vraiment à le dissimuler d'ailleurs. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage plusieurs fois, comme cherchant à se calmer pour ne pas le traiter de tous les noms. Sirius, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. La vérité c'est qu'il avait peur de la faire pleurer et que parfois, la lâcheté était l'option de facilité par laquelle vous vous laissiez convaincre, Gryffondor ou pas.

C'était injuste, songea-t-il, parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu autre chose que protéger Lemon. Et il avait pensé, un peu naïvement que s'il ne lui disait rien, alors peut-être que ça marcherait. Désormais, il voyait l'absurdité de son raisonnement. Ignorer le danger ne faisait que le rendre plus présent. Il n'avait fait que rapprocher Lemon du précipice qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Si tu ne veux rien me dire, très bien Black, accepta Lemon.

Son ton était devenu froid, plein de rancœur mais Sirius ne trouva pas la force de lui en vouloir. Quelque part en lui, sa détermination, son acharnement, sa fougue, tous l'avaient déserté.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire, j'ai compris. Mais je ne peux pas me battre contre un ennemi invisible surtout si tu ne me donnes pas les moyens de le voir ! Alors je vais te poser une dernière question, une unique question et tu vas me répondre. Tu dois me répondre parce que je mérite de savoir, tu saisis ? Je mérite une réponse !

Il n'y avait plus de doute désormais, Lemon pleurait mais ce n'était pas comme les fois précédentes, c'était des larmes de rage. Et il sut qu'il l'avait perdue. Il avait perdu le peu de confiance que Lemon avait pu placer en lui. Et cela le peina beaucoup, plus qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre.

Alors il acquiesça. Qu'avait-il à perdre désormais, de toute manière ?

Il était impuissant et l'impuissance entraîne invariablement la résignation. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que quand la sentence tombe, elle n'en est pas moins douloureuse.

\- Savais-tu, oui ou non, que ta famille, que ton père avait participé au meurtre et au viol de ma mère ?

* * *

 _Alors, alors ? Je suis impatiente de lire vos remarques et pour vous aider, je mets des questions ! ;)_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé du cadeau de Rogue pour Lily ? Des lettres d'Hydrus à Charlie? Pensez-vous qu'il mente, oui ou non ? De la réaction de Remus ? De la dispute entre Remus et Sirius ?_

 _Et surtout, quelles sont vos hypothèses par rapport au meurtre de Catelyn Fawley ?_

 _( Pour la troisième lettre, ne vous en faite pas, vous aurez son contenu ! )_

 _E.D_


End file.
